


What the Heck? I Gotta Be With You

by Lezbean_musical_addict



Category: Alexander Hamilton - Ron Chernow, Hamilton - Miranda, Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Author Hates Romeo and Juliet With a Passion, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Based Off Historical Fact, But Less Tragic, But Some Things are Different, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, High School, Inspired by Romeo and Juliet, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, Love, Love Story, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rev-Set's Kids, Romeo and Juliet is Stupid, School Dances, Secret Relationship, Shootings, Sneaking Around, Sneaking Out, Teen Romance, Teenagers, The Author Regrets Nothing, please don't let this flop, read the notes, someone gets shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2019-12-18 05:01:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 40,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18242891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lezbean_musical_addict/pseuds/Lezbean_musical_addict
Summary: Philip Hamilton /HATES/ the story of Romeo and Juliet, meaning he never thought he'd end up in a situation just like that of Romeo and Juliet's, much to his dismay however, he ends up in just that kind of situation.--It's based off the story of Romeo and Juliet, but less tragic. Or is it?--Alternatively titled: Romeo & Juliet? More Like Philip & Theodosia





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know, two projects going on at once is a lot but when you've got writers block for one and an idea for another story, and a whole ass lotta time to try, you're gonna write your new idea.
> 
> \--
> 
> -Okay so this story is a Modern AU but a lot of stuff from the Musical (specifically early-mid act 2) and ya know, HISTORY, is still going on so, George Washington is President, Alexander Hamilton is the Treasury Secretary, Aaron Burr is a Senator, Hercules owns his own Tailoring Business, and James Madison is a Congressman. In this fic though Lafayette is the French Ambassador to the USA and lives there permanently with his wife and kids, and John Laurens lives and is a Social Worker.  
> -In this fic Alex and Eliza only have 4 kids instead of 8 and everyone's wife actually works, (except for Martha Washington but she used to, she's simply retirement age and now has the full-time-job of being the first lady).  
> -There was no recent war, so the RevSet's college years is kinda the equivalent, but it isn't talked about a lot anyway.  
> -This story revolves around Philip Hamilton and Theodosia Burr Jr for the most part. Philip is friends with John, Hercules, and Laf's kids  
> -Aaron's kid Theodosia is only called Theo in the fic to keep from confusing her with her mother  
> -There will be a bit of story directly from Shakespeare's 'Romeo and Juliet' at the beginning of each story and I'll state what scene and act in the notes at the beginning of each story.  
> -Story title is loosely based off 'What The Heck I Gotta Do' from 21 Chump Street, and it will hopefully make more and more sense as the story goes along.
> 
> The beginning of this chapter is from the Prologue to Romeo and Juliet. Enjoy.

_“Two households, both alike in dignity,_

_In fair Verona, where we lay our scene,_

_From ancient grudge break to new mutiny,_

_Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean._

_From forth the fatal loins of these two foes_

_A pair of star-cross’d lovers take their life;_

_Whose misadventur’d piteous overthrows_

_Doth with their death bury their parents’ strife._

_The fearful passage of their death-mark’d love,_

_And the continuance of their parents’ rage,_

_Which, but their children’s end, nought could remove,_

_Is now the two hours’ traffic of our stage;_

_The which if you with patient ears attend,_

_What here shall miss, our toil shall strive to mend.”_

 

“Ew.” Philip said, letting the book fall to his chest. He already knew the story. He’d watched two different versions of the movie. Now he was reading the play and watching the 1996 version a second time. Which to some may sound like he really liked the story but no. Teachers just sometimes like to repeat things over and over again just ask any history teacher. 

Alex, Philip’s dad, came into the room. “What’s ew?”

Alex was a medium-height man with tanned skin and dark hair as well as brown eyes. He was extremely strong willed and stubborn, but witty and very smart too.

Philip held up his copy of Romeo and Juliet. “We’re doing it again.”

“What’s ‘ew’ about it? Where in the story are you?”

“The prologue.” Philip sighed.

“I’d tell you it only gets worse but you already know that.” Alex chuckled.

“Yes, I do.” Philip spoke exasperatedly.

“You just gotta get through it bud.”

“I know.”

“How much do you have to read tonight?”

“All of act 1 then answer questions on it.”

“Read through your questions first and answer them as you go along.” Alex suggested to his son.

“I know dad.”

“It’s  not that bad. I’m sure you’ll be done in no time.”

“It’s just that the story is so stupid. Why are they fighting? Where did the Capulet and Montague’s hate for each other come from? Why are they always jumping to conclusions? Why is everything so dramatic? Why does it have to be so stupid and end in tragedy?”

“Because it’s Shakespeare, Philip.”

“So?”

“That means we’ll never know why he wrote it like that.” Alex chuckled.

Philip cracked a smile. “It’s still stupid.”

“I know but you gotta do it anyway.”

“I know. And I will.”

“Good. Dinner will be ready in about a half hour.”

“Alright. Thanks dad.” Philip smiled and Alex left. Philip began his reading as much as he hated it.

Philip Hamilton was 16, a junior in high school and a straight ‘A’ student. None of this was a surprise considering who he was. His father was Alexander Hamilton. A lawyer and politician, and his dad was currently working as Treasury Secretary for President George Washington. His father was a genius and his mother a college professor. Of course he had straight ‘A’s. His parents didn’t pressure him to get perfect grades, but he got them anyway. Overall, Philip lived a pretty easy life with his parents being who they were and sure, sometimes it could be weird or even gross to hear accusations of things his father had supposedly done, but he didn’t let it bother him.

Philip had curly shoulder length hair, and loads of freckles, as well as chocolate brown eyes and a complexion more like his father’s tan one, than his mother’s pastier one. He sometimes swore that he looked like his uncle John more than he did either of his parents, but his parents pointed out that the curly hair could be from his mother’s side, as his Aunts Angelica and Peggy both had curly hair, both his parents had brown eyes, and freckles could be caused by being outside loads. He still teased them about it though.

 

The next day at school Philip was in English, listening to the announcements as that was the only that would stimulate his brain for the next 75 minutes. On the announcements came news that there would be a school dance coming up.

“Yo,” William Mulligan, his ‘cousin’ tapped his shoulder. “We should go. We can go as a group, you, me, Virginie, and Frances.”

“You know how I feel about these things.” Philip frowned. “It’s awkward because there has to be a secret service agent around, it makes me feel weird.”

“So, it’s just some random dude making sure you don’t get killed. I think it’s cool. Besides, aren’t they only around when you’re not at school or home because there’s already others at home and a cop here at school? ”

“Yeah but most kids in my position wouldn’t get this treatment. Yeah the Secret Service usually protects the Treasury Secretary because they used to be a part of the Treasury department but traditionally his family doesn’t get protection. Me, mom, Angie, Al, and James only get it because Washington is basically our grandfather and my father is, my father. George insisted we get protection too.”

“I’m sure there will be other security there too. It won’t look weird. And think, it could be like how it is for your dad or George, always there.”

Philip sighed. “I guess you’re right. It’s only at events that they can’t control stuff. And fine I’ll go. But only because I know you won’t let this go.” He chuckled.

William smiled. “Great. The girls will be so excited.”

 

After school Philip went straight home, and was in a good mood. He wasn’t excited to have to take a Secret Service Agent, but it would at least be fun to go to the dance. 

“Mom?” Philip called out as he came home. Eliza was usually home by the time he was, after all, his younger siblings couldn’t be alone or in regular child care so she didn't teach any classes that started later than 2pm.

“Kitchen!” She called out.

Philip went to the kitchen and put his bag down and hugged his mother.

Eliza was a petite, pretty woman with a strong sense of self and a large need to prove herself capable, which she always did. She had a somewhat creamy complexion and had dark hair and brown eyes. Her smile was one of Philip’s favourite things in the world. That and her cooking.

“How was school today?” Eliza asked her son as she hugged him.

“It was good. And I’ll need a SS-agent for three weeks from Friday.”

“What day is that?”

“February 12th.”

“Where are you going?” Eliza said, pulling her laptop over to send in a request for one.

“School dance.”

“A dance? Who are you going with?” She teased.

“I’m going with William, Virginie, and Frances. We’re going as a group of friends.”

“Okay. I’ve sent in the notice that you’ll need one.”

“Thanks mom.” Philip smiled.

“Of course. How’s R&J coming along? Your dad told me you were doing it for English.”

Philip groaned. “I hate it.”

Eliza chuckled a bit. “You just gotta get through it Philip.”

“I know. Thanks again mom. I’ll be in my room.” Philip said as he grabbed a banana and began to head to the staircase.

“Okay. Dinner will be ready at 6:30.” Eliza told him.

“You’ll see me then.” Philip grinned.

“I wouldn’t doubt it for a second.” Eliza smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -I know that the kids from Alex's friends I've chosen to be Philip's friends aren't the exact same age as him but hey we ignore historical ageing of characters all the time in this fandom so whatever it doesn't matter, we can pretend.  
> -If anyone wants clearer pictures/ideas of how I envision everyone in the story, go watch Szin's Hamilton Animatics on YouTube


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Beginning of this chapter is from Act 1 Scene 1 of Romeo and Juliet (R&J from here on out)

_“SAMPSON: Nay, as they dare. I will bite my thumb at them; which is disgrace to them, if they bear it. [Bites his thumb]_

_ABRAHAM: Do you bite your thumb at us, sir?_

_SAMPSON: I do bite my thumb, sir._

_ABRAHAM: Do you bite your thumb at us, sir?_

_SAMPSON: [Aside to Gregory] Is the law of our side, if I say ay?_

_GREGORY: No._

_SAMPSON: No, sir, I do not bite my thumb at your, sir; but I do bite my thumb, sir.”_

 

Theodosia, or Theo, Burr sat at the kitchen table working on homework when her dad came in, looking frustrated.

“What’s wrong dad?” She asked.

“What is it usually?” Aaron Burr, her father, asked.

“Hamilton again?” She asked.

“He’s ruining our country.”

“What is it this time?”

“It’s way over your head, and your clearance level.” He chuckled and kissed her head.

Theo had thick black curls, and a creamy chocolate complexion like her father had. She had his brown eyes, and her mother’s name. Her smarts reflected both of her parents and she was her father’s pride and joy.

Her father Aaron was a very closed off man, and wasn’t an easy man to become friends with. He was bald and had the same complexion as his daughter, as well as the same eyes.

Her mother on the other hand was very outgoing. Her mom was a kind woman with a complexion similar but slightly darker than her daughter’s and she wore her hair in dreads, rather than natural and curly.

“I’m sorry for whatever it is.”

“It’s fine honey.” Aaron sighed. “How was school?”

“It was good. There’s a school dance coming up soon. Me, and Nathalie want to go together with a couple other friends.”

“Nathalie?” Aaron asked.

“She’s been my best friend for years dad. She’s only here like every other weekend.”

“Right.”

“The dance sounds fun. When is it?”

“February 12th.”

“A valentine’s day dance then?” He asked.

“It’s not like I’m going with someone I like dad. I’m going with friends, so it doesn’t matter why the dance is happening.”

“Your mother is still going to get very excited about this.”

“I know.” She smiled.

“I won’t keep you from your homework any more. Let me know when you get hungry, mom’s working late so I thought we’d just order in.”

“Alright sounds good.” She smiled and returned to her homework.

 

That night over dinner, Chinese take out, Theodosia got her dad talking.

“So, you always complain about Mr. Hamilton, but you’ve never said why. Why do you hate him so much?”

“We met back when I was in my third year of my political sciences degree. He had recently immigrated here from the Caribbean. He was starting university shopping and we ran into each other. Then 5 years later, I ran into him. He’d gotten into a 5-year-law-program instead of taking a degree for 4 years and then another three years of law school. We worked at the same firm for a while and he was just always very arrogant and opinionated. It drove me nuts. He didn’t know when to shut up and talked so much you barely ever just saw him smile. His opinions were and still are shitty and his ideas over-the-top and insane. I thought I wouldn’t run into him again when he left being a lawyer for politics, but then obviously I got into politics too and now he’s still messing me, and the country, up.”

“Does he hate you too?”

“He sure does, unless he needs something. He also hates Thomas Jefferson and has a tricky past with James Madison so he doesn’t really like us, no.”

“Mom likes Mrs. Hamilton though.”

“Yes but your mother likes everyone and Mrs. Hamilton seems like a literal angel when compared to her husband.”

“Mr. Hamilton’s son goes to school with me, he seems nice. He hangs out with Virginie, Thomas’s cousin’s daughter.”

“I’ve heard about Hamilton’s son, he sounds like he’s a lot like his dad and his dad’s ex-boyfriend. Avoid him as much as possible please.”

“I’ve never spoken to him. I only know he goes to school because kids talk about the kid who is the sole reason we had to get an actual cop as our resource officer and has a Secret Service Agent guarding him on field trips.”

“Good keep it that way.”

“Okay.” Theo chuckled, taking it as a joke.

“Thank you Theo.”

“Of course dad.”

 

The next day at lunch Theo sat with Nathalie and talked about her conversation with her dad. “And then he just starts going on and on about why Hamilton was apparently so bad and told me to stay away from his son.” 

“Philip Hamilton you mean? We have math together, he’s a nice guy.”

“Well according to dad I shouldn’t talk to him so I guess I’ll never know for sure.” She chuckled.

“It’s a shame. He’s really cute and smart too.”

“They say he gets it all from his dad.” Theo said.

“If he does then that is the hottest politician in the history of politicians.”

Theo chuckled.

 

The next evening when Aaron came home he was welcomed with some unwanted news.

Theodosia Sr was waiting for him.

“Welcome home honey. So I have some news and I hope you aren’t mad.”

“What would that be?”

“Well I ran into Elizabeth Hamilton at the store today and the Hamiltons are hosting a dinner party. We’re invited, and I told her we’d go.”

“You what?”

“I said we’re going. You and Alexander will just have to set aside your differences for an evening.”

Aaron grumbled something and went to his office.

“Should I try to make him feel less frustrated?” Theo asked her mother.

“Not now. Just let him cool off. He’ll come around.” Theodosia told her daughter.

“Some days, I worry that Mr. Hamilton will do something to piss dad off so much dad will kill him.” Theo mumbled.

“I do too honey. I do too.”

“They hate each other so much and it seems so stupid.”

“I know, and I agree, but I don’t think your dad will see it that way any time soon.”

“I know.” Theo sighed. “So when is that dinner party?”

“February 16th. Tuesdays are some of the best days for teachers to do things and Mrs Hamilton is a college professor so I’m not surprised.”

Theo nodded and returned to her homework.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you didn't catch on already the chapters will trade focus from Philip to Theo so we can see the story from both of their POVs.
> 
> Also, in the chapter Aaron refers to John Laurens as Alexander Hamilton's ex-boyfriend, for the sake of the story and so angry lams shippers and angry people who don't ship lams don't come after me, I'll leave it like this, in college they may or may not have been in a relationship and experimented, some believe they were together like Aaron, some believe they weren't and in the story, later we'll see that this is a source of scandal used against Alex whenever possible, although there was nothing wrong about it, because if it happened, it happened before Eliza came into Alex's life. I will also say that in the story, John has a kid but no wife


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's time for the school dance!  
> -  
> The Beginning of this chapter is from Act 1 Scene 5 of R&J

_“CAPULET:_ _Welcome, gentlemen! I have seen the day_ _That I have worn a visor and could tell_ _A whispering tale in a fair lady's ear,_ _Such as would please: 'tis gone, 'tis gone, 'tis gone:_ _You are welcome, gentlemen! come, musicians, play._ _A hall, a hall! give room! and foot it, girls._ _(Music plays, and they dance)_ _More light, you knaves; and turn the tables up,_ _And quench the fire, the room is grown too hot._ _Ah, sirrah, this unlook'd-for sport comes well._ _Nay, sit, nay, sit, good cousin Capulet;_ _For you and I are past our dancing days:_ _How long is't now since last yourself and I_ _Were in a mask?”_

 

The evening of the dance, Philip came home, dumped his bag, grabbed his mom and went to a hair cutting place. He’d been thinking about ditching his long hair for a while, and with it being winter it’s be a good time to chop his locks off before static could take over his hair-life. Plus tonight he could surprise his friends. So he went and got his hair cut, it was buzz cut on the sides and back and was only an inch or two long on top, his natural curls creating a nest on his head.

“Virginie and Frances are gonna freak.” He said to his mom on the way home.

“You think?”

“I know, mom. My hair has been long, all my life basically. My head feels so much lighter.”

“You finally don’t look so much like your uncle John.” Eliza smiled.

Upon arriving home Philip did some homework, doing his math and ignoring Romeo and Juliet, ate dinner, and changed into black skinny jeans, a dark purple dress shirt, and a black bowtie, with purple converse that matched his shirt. The theme of the dance was a masquerade, so Philip threw on a pair of sunglasses as his and his friends had discussed.

“Well don’t you look cool,” Alex said.

“...Like your gonna break some hearts.” Eliza said at the same time Alex said cool. “It’s the sunglasses. Why are you wearing them? It’s nighttime and your gonna be hanging out in a dark gym.”

“The theme is masquerade, me, William, Virginie, and Frances all decided we’d wear sunglasses instead of masks. Plus they’re getting those like strobe lights so the sunglasses will help me not go blind.” Philip chuckled.

“Well at least you won’t be blind.”

Alex had been quiet. “You got an SSA for tonight right Philip?”

“Had mom send in a form the second I knew I was going.”

“Eliza you got that done right?” Alex asked.

“Sent it in the second he asked.”

“Good.” Alex said. “I just, a gym, packed with people, all in masks, not easily recognizable as someone who belongs or not? You understand my nervousness right?” Alex asked.

“Yeah, but I’ll be fine. They’re checking school IDs at the door, and you have to have a ticket.” Philip said. “And I have the SS agent. There’s no need to worry.” Philip said.

“You have your wallet? Your keys? Your charged phone? Are you sure you don’t need a jacket?” Eliza asked.

“Yes, yes, yes, and I’ll be fine mom. Virginie was able to pull Uncle Laf’s leg, he splurged and got us one of those sort of limos.”

“Great. Our son looks like the latest teen heart throb, and is showing up to a school dance with no proper date in a ‘sort of limo’. What does that even mean?” Eliza said to Alex.

“You say that like it’s a bad thing. He’ll be fine.”

Suddenly there was a car honking outside. “That’s them. See ya!” Philip said and left.

“Don’t worry, Eliza. Nothing bad is gonna happen to him, the school is obviously taking security measures for student safety, and he has an SSA with him. Him nor his friends will even be able to take a sip of spiked punch. There’s nothing to worry about Betsey.” Alex said, hugging his wife.

“Thank god for that.” She chuckled at the alcohol comment and hugged back.

 

Philip, William, Virginie, and Frances were standing around at the dance. Always within eyesight of Philip was a woman with long blond hair pulled back in a ponytail, wearing a pristine suit, sunglasses, and an earpiece.

“Okay but who hired this DJ? I don’t recognize any of these songs.” Frances complained.

“Probably Medusa.” Philip chuckled as William frantically tried to signal to him to not.

One of the assistant principals came up to them. “What’s that about Medusa?” She asked with a chuckle, genuinely not knowing the students called her that.

“We were talking about greek mythology.” Virginie quickly said.

“Ah. Having fun?” She asked.

“Sure are Mrs. M.” Philip smiled.

“Alright.” She said and moved on. 

“ _ That _ was close.” Philip exhaled.

 

After some more talking some better music started up and some more uniform dancing started. All it took was the DJ playing the one song that they used for Social Dance in ninth grade for the entire Junior class to be line dancing, and even after the song changed, they knew dances for other songs and kept going. Eventually it got closer to ballroom dancing and some kids stopped, but Philip, and Virginie, kept going as they knew the dances because of who their parents were, they were kind of expected to know the stuff.

It was one of those dances where there’s two lines and one stays stationary and the other moves and you dance with a bunch of various partners when Philip encountered a girl who immediately caught his eye. She was wearing a bright blue dress that had black dance on the bust and completely made up the sleeves, and had a fairly poofy skirt consisting of many layers of tulle. What really caught his eyes though, she was wearing blue converse that matched the blue in her dress, rather than heels like most girls. Her hair was up in a bun, but it was obvious that her hair was very curly when left down. Of course like most people, she was wearing a mask and between that and his sunglasses Philip couldn’t identify her. 

Philip danced with her and it was smoother than any of the other girls he’d danced with so far, and they were still paired when the song ended and so did the uniform dancing that’d been going, but Philip and this girl kept dancing together anyway.

“You’re very pretty, but I hate to admit that I don’t recognize you.” Philip said.

“Well that’s the point. It’s a masquerade dance. You aren’t supposed to know who it is you’re talking to or dancing with, Mr. Sunglasses.” She teased.

“Me and my sunglasses do not tolerate this bullying.” He chuckled and so did she. “You know you really are beautiful. I like that you wore converse instead of heels.”

“If it’s a  _ dance _ why on earth would I wear the world’s most uncomfortable shoes?” She chuckled.

“My thoughts exactly.” He said and found something distinct about her, she had a birthmark that to Philip looked like a star on her left upper arm. Philip took this as a sign that maybe something about her was special.

The two kept dancing and after a while, she made the bold move to go up on her tiptoes and kiss Philip, who at first was shocked then kissed back.

“Please tell me who you are.” Philip asked.

“If I do my dad might kill you.” She chuckled. “It’s for your own safety.”

“I can take care of myself. I’m nothing but a gentle man. Your dad would love me.”

“Mhmm, Mr. Heartbreaker.”

“Do I really look like that much of a heartbreaker?” He asked.

“Not to me, but to my father, yes. I’m going to go now, and if you can figure out who I am on your own, I’ll go out with you. In the meantime, I have to go so goodbye Mr. Sunglasses.”

Philip sighed then smiled at the promise of a date if he could identify her. “Clear your calendar Miss Converse-Instead-of-Heels. I’ll figure out who you are.”

“Good luck!” She called back as she left earshot.

Damn. Philip wouldn’t admit it, but he was starting to understand how Romeo or perhaps Juliet felt after the Capulet dinner/dance.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dinner at the Hamilton house and some unwanted realizations
> 
> (Beginning is Act 1 Scene 5 of R&J)

_“ROMEO: What is her mother?_

_NURSE: Marry, bachelor,_

_Her mother is the lady of the house,_

_And a good lady, and a wise and virtuous_

_I nursed her daughter, that you talk'd withal;_

_I tell you, he that can lay hold of her_

_Shall have the chinks._

_ROMEO: Is she a Capulet?_

_O dear account! my life is my foe's debt.”_

 

“Hi Theo. How was the dance?” Theodosia asked when her daughter got home. 

“It was good.”

“Did you dance with any cute boys?” Theodosia asked, mostly to tease her daughter.

“Well there was one,” She started.

“Oh? Tell me, what made him better than the dozens of other eligible bachelors you danced with?” She chuckled, poking fun at it.

“He was kind, and he knew how to dance, like, really well. At first I thought he was gonna be an ass, but then he was surprisingly sweet. I think that’s why I was so drawn to him.”

“That’s good. Do you think anything will come from it?”

“I don’t think so. It was a masquerade after all, I didn’t go to the dance looking for a boyfriend, that’s not the point of a masquerade ball or whatever. I did tell him that if he could identify me after the dance I’d go out with him though, but I doubt he will.”

“Do you want him to?”

“I don’t know. He was a pretty good kisser I guess.”

“He kissed you?” Theodosia’s eyes widened.

“Actually, I kissed him. And it was one chaste kiss to end the night.”

“Don’t tell your father or that poor boy will be dead.”

“I know. It especially wouldn’t help if he saw how he was dressed. Instead of a mask he wore sunglasses. I think that’s all I need to say.”

“Oh gosh. Please tell me he was wearing a proper tie with a clip.”

“Bowtie.” Theo giggled.

“Oh no.” Her mother laughed with her. “I’m glad you had a good time sweetie.”

“Thanks mom. I’m gonna head up to bed. Night mom.”

“Goodnight Theo. Sleep well. Dream sweet dreams of your sunglass wearing mystery boy finding you.” She teased.

Theo scowled and headed up the stairs to her room.

 

The weekend and Monday went by without much excitement. Tuesday evening was the night of the Hamilton’s dinner party. Theo was somewhat excited to meet the man and family her father hated so much. She put on a black tank top underneath a collared, button up tulle shirt with no actual sleeves, just thick straps and the shirt was meant to have the ends of each side of the shirt tied together, because there were no sleeves she added a mini cardigan that covered her arms to her elbows and ended just above the bottom of her ribcage with blue skinny jeans, and black high heel high top shoes. She pulled the hair from the top of her head and the sides down to her ears into a ponytail and left the rest of her hair down.

With her mother and father dressed up to the same level she was, they left the house to go into “the lion’s den” to quote her father.

 

The Hamilton's had a large house on a nice street, not surprising due to how much money they made. The Burrs pulled up at the same time George and Martha Washington did. Theo suddenly felt very intimidated. Despite her dad being a senator and the fact that she was going to the Treasury Secretary’s house for dinner and found that normal, the president and first lady were something else.

Elizabeth Hamilton welcomed the guests in. “Thanks for coming.” She smiled. Theo still seemed nervous, but Mrs Hamilton seemed nice, how bad could her husband possibly be? “Dinner will be about 20 minutes or so because _someone_ ,” Mrs Hamilton said, clearly meaning Mr Hamilton. “Forgot to pick up the one thing I told him I needed him to pick up, but he did get other stuff.”

“I’m sorry!” Someone called out.

Mrs Hamilton ignored it.

“Husbands, no idea why we keep them around but we do for some reason.” Theodosia chuckled.

“We keep them around to open jar lids.” Mrs Washington laughed.

Theo had a feeling this dinner party was going to be a long one.

 

Soon everyone was sitting at a long table in the dining room and while they weren’t packed in the room, it was obvious why no one else had been invited, There was Mr and Mrs Hamilton, their four children, one of which Theo couldn’t help but feel like she knew, Mr and Mrs Washington, and her and her parents. Judging by the size of the room and the table tough, there was definitely 1 or 2 leaves in the table, with the potential for probably another two more.

The adults talked in their own groups which was easy because the adults sat on one side of the table and the kids on the other. Theo was sitting across from the oldest Hamilton kid, their son Philip, and next to her mom on one side, and the second oldest Hamilton children, a daughter; Angelica, on the other side. Theodosia, Mrs Hamilton, and Mrs Washington were talking, and Mr Hamilton and Mr Washington were having a conversation that the president was fighting to include Aaron in, but it seemed either Aaron or Mr Hamilton didn’t want him in the conversation. Theo couldn’t tell which it was.

Theo sat quietly and ate her dinner. The youngest three Hamilton children talked to each other, but her and Philip were quiet. Theo watching the people at this dinner, she didn’t understand why her father and Mr Hamilton hated each other so much. They obviously weren’t best buddies but they seemed to be fairly civil. And her mom and Mrs Hamilton seemed to be very friendly towards each other. She didn’t get it, until,

“Just because you have no opinions,” Said Mr Hamilton to Theo’s father.

“Just because you never know when to shut up,” Her father countered.

“Alexander! Can you not put aside your differences for three hours? Go cool off. Feed the cats then come back and I hope you’ll be nicer to our guests when you return. I’m so sorry Aaron.” Mrs Hamilton said.

Mr Hamilton begrudgingly got up and left the room, as he did he pulled out his phone and began texting. Aaron’s phone went off the second Mr Hamilton put his away. And Theo wasn’t the only one to notice. Mrs Hamilton gave her husband the death glare at that just as he left the room.

“I’m sorry too. Aaron could’ve been kinder as well.” Theodosia said.

The wives picked up their conversation once more, the president and Aaron sat quietly eating their dinner. Theo could feel the awkwardness in the room and grew uncomfortable. She quietly shrugged her cardigan off.

Philip looked over at her again, and suddenly did a double take and dropped his fork, which clattered loudly against his plate. “Sorry. I just realized I forgot a textbook at school and now I can’t do the homework.” He said and picked his fork back up and returned to his food, but he didn’t eat much more, just switched between shuffling his food around and not so sneakily sneaking glances at Theo’s left upper arm.

This made Theo slightly uncomfortable, and she checked her own arm and shirt several times to see if there was anything noticeable to her that he could be looking at but she didn’t find anything. God she just wanted this dinner to be over already. While she hadn’t figured out why her father hates Mr Hamilton, it was quite clear that he did hate Mr Hamilton.

 

After dinner of course though, there was desert and coffee and the adults talking. The younger children played in the backyard. Theo and Philip both awkwardly sat in the living room on their phones. Theo felt weirdly obliged to talk to him but the idea of breaking their silence and trying to talk also seemed weird, so she just sat, uncomfortable.

Finally, after three hours, they left the Hamilton’s house. As they were leaving Philip had awkwardly said to her. “Well, uh, bye Theo. I’ll see you around school I guess.”

Theo had nodded and said something along the same lines and they left. They were almost home when it hit Theo. She knew why Philip Hamilton seemed familiar. Philip and her had danced at the masquerade dance on Friday, and Philip was none other than her slight crush, Mr Sunglasses. Well fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, I don't think I ever mention it anywhere else in the story, but the Hamilton's don't have cats. Eliza just needed an excuse to get Alex out of the room and he knew it


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was late! I'll try to be better later this week, lol
> 
> Teenagers tend to have really dumb ideas and overthink.  
> At some point someone is referred to as 'Consty' which is short for Constable, as in the constable whom is the school resource officer.
> 
> (R&J - Act 1 Scene 5)

_ “JULIET: Go, ask his name.- If he be married, _

_ My grave is like to be my wedding-bed. _

_ NURSE: His name is Romeo, and a Montague, _

_ The only son of your great enemy. _

_ JULIET: My only love sprung from my only hate! _

_ Too early seen unknown, and known too late! _

_ Prodigious birth of love it is to me _

_ That I must love a loathed enemy.” _

 

The second their dinner guests left, Philip dashed up to his room and pulled out his phone. He went to his messages and pulled up William’s contact. 

Philip: Man, I am  fucked

**|**  Will: Why? What’s going on?

Philip: I figured out who that mystery girl from the dance is.

**|**  Will: Well that’s good right?

Philip: You’d think, but there’s a major problem with who she is

**|**  Will: And what would that be?

Philip: She’s Aaron Burr’s daughter, Theodosia

 | Will: It was Theo? Well she’s nice, I don’t see what your problem with her is.

Philip: Our fathers hate each other!

 Will: Your moms seem pretty friendly though

Philip: Bruh, her dad hates my dads guts, and you know how many people say I’m ‘just like my father’ You think Theo’s dad would let it fly?

|  Will: That’s true, you could always date in secret

Philip: What? No! I can’t do that! It’s wrong

 Will: Says who?

Philip: The rules of being a gentleman. The potential scandal if we were caught or things didn’t end well. That could mess me and my dad up real bad

 Will: I guess you’re right, but I also think you’re getting ahead of yourself a bit. I mean, does she even want to date you?

Philip: You’re right. I don’t even know if she figured it out. I’ll have to talk to her or something

 Will: Exactly, figure out what she wants and go from there.

Philip: Thanks for the advice man

 Will: Ofc. Now, tell me how bad was dinner with the Washingtons and the Burrs? Lol

 

The next day Phillip arrived at school and immediately brought to the office by the school resource officer. He was met by the principal, and an SS-agent, and the resource officer stayed with them.

“What’s going on? Is my family alright?” Philip asked, immediately concerned for his family.

“They’re all fine, but today we’re tightening up security today, as a precautionary measure, there were some tweets made threatening Washington, and his cabinet members with quote ‘pain worse than their own death’.” The principal said.

“In the past, threats like that usually indicate hurting family members, we don’t know if there’s any truth behind these tweets, but we’d rather not risk finding out so until the person is in custody which is proving a difficult task.” The resource-officer added.

“That means you’re stuck with me all day.” The SS-agent, one Philip knew, a nice woman named Sydney Mullen, told him. Sydney often got assigned to Philip and was the SSA with him at the dance. This happened for reasons that she grew up in the DC area, had gone to the same school as him, and was still fairly young and there for got along better with Philip than other agents. And she just happened to like him like a sister would her brother.

“I see.” Philip said.

“It’s regular protocol, but after school it’s straight home and you’re eating lunch in the teacher’s lounge with me, the cafeteria is too big and had too many windows for me to cover you by myself.”

“I go into lots of big areas with windows without issue when it’s only you.” Philip protested.

“Yes, but there aren’t active threats out for people like you. And malls, have other security. The school dance was under tight control who was allowed in and there’s no windows in the gym, and Consty here was there too. I get that it sucks but under these conditions it just can’t happen today Philip.”

Philip was bummed but nodded in understanding.

“So up to your locker and then straight to class.” Sydney said.

Philip nodded and went with Sydney. All morning he had to explain why she was there and deal with kids teasing him, he nearly punched a couple people, but the thing that stopped him from doing so was the risk of kids getting pissed and trying to charge him because of who he was. Overall between that and English, it had been a fairly shitty day.

 

At lunch Philip awkwardly sat in the teacher’s lounge, eating quietly, only talking when spoken to which wasn’t often because most teachers spent their lunch hours in their classrooms. He pulled out his phone and opened it to Virginie’s contact and choose the option to text her.

Philip: Hey, can you do me a huge favour?

**|**  Ginny: Yeah but also where are you?

Philip: Teacher’s lounge. Sydney’s been with me all day. There were some twitter threats against the families of G Wash and his cabinet members so. I need you to play messenger for me

 Ginny: I see, and who am I playing messenger for you to?

Philip: Theodosia Burr

**|**  Ginny: May I ask why?

Philip: She was that mystery girl at the dance

 Ginny: Really? You’re gonna pursue that even with your parents hating each other?

Philip: She’s really nice, it’s worth a shot right?

**|**  Ginny: I guess so. What do you want me to say to her?

Philip: Repeat things exactly as I say them, explain that you’re a messenger for Mr. Sunglasses aka Philip Hamilton, and that (I’ve) figured her out, also explain that I could be a lot smoother if I wasn’t basically on my own personal lockdown

Virginie saw the text and didn’t respond for a couple minutes. 

**|**  Ginny: She seems pleased that you’ve figured her out, Mr Sunglasses, but wants me to ask if you realized how complicated things are

Philip: Tell her I’m fully aware

**|**  Ginny: She wants to know if you have a plan

Philip: I do, my idea is, we go out on the date I was promised, if things go well, we’ll make a real plan, and if not, we go on with our lives

**|**  Ginny: She’s cool with the idea, and wants to know where you plan to take her

Philip: I have this cool blacklight mini golf place on the mall I wanna go to, we can do that then get some food

**|**  Ginny: She seems cool with it, but you should know most girls wouldn’t

Philip: Tell her I’ll pick her up Saturday at 7pm

**|**  Ginny: She says she can’t wait. She also gave me her email to give to you, her phone is on the fritz I guess. It’s justtheo.burr@gmail.com

Philip: Thanks Gin, tell her I feel the same and then you’re off the hook

**|**  Ginny: Of course, ttyl

Philip but his phone away and returned to his lunch, smiling.

“That’s a pretty big smile, you got a hot date or something?” Sydney teased.

“Not quite.” He lied, he understood the importance of an SS-agent, but nothing had ever happened before, and he doubted it would suddenly start now. He didn’t want an SS-agent there, he felt it would ruin the mood, so his plan was one night of no supervision for this 1 date with Theo, besides, there’s other security at malls, what could go wrong?


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not gonna lie, this is a filler chapter, and it's late to boot so to make up I'll be posting another chapter as soon as O finish posting this one. Enjoy!
> 
> (R&J blurb from Act 2 Scene 2)

_ “JULIET: O Romeo, Romeo! Wherefore art thou Romeo? _

_ Deny thy father and refuse thy name: _

_ Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love, _

_ And I’ll no longer be a Capulet.” _

 

“How was school today Theo?” Theodosia asked, hugging her daughter when she came in. 

“It was fine mom.” Theo seemed confused by the attention her mom was giving her.

“Sorry, I just, there were threats against the families of the cabinet members made on twitter. The tweets were made from a public library computer so it took them a while to find the person and when they did, well it certainly seemed like he had plans. I worried because you go to school with Philip Hamilton and you are the daughter of a senator, I just, it’s one of those things that just means I have to hug you a little tighter.” Theodosia explained to her daughter.

“Right. He had to have a secret service agent with him all day. He couldn’t even eat in the cafeteria.”

“Oh wow.”

“Me and Nathalie have a project so I’m going over to her house, and I’ll be staying for dinner.”

“Okay, I’ll be heading to work around 8, so if you want a ride home from me, you’ll need to finish up with Nathalie around 7:30.”

“Alright,” Theo said, she quickly ditched the books she didn’t plan to take to Nathalie’s. “See ya later mom.” She smiled and left.

 

Once at Nathalie’s, safe in the girl’s bedroom Theo let out a small squeal of joy. “I’ve been holding that in since lunch.” She admitted. 

“May I ask what it’s about?”

“I have a date.” She said smugly.

“Ooh, who with?”

“Remember Mr Sunglasses from the dance?”

“Yes.”

“Him. It’s actually Philip Hamilton and you were right, if he looks anything like his dad that is the hottest politician ever.” She chuckled.

“I told you Philip was cute.”

“Back off Nathalie, he’s mine now.”

“I know, I know. Does he maybe have a younger brother though?”

“He does, but he’s 12, so good luck.” Theo laughed and Nathalie did the same.

“So where are you going with him? What are you guys doing?”

“Blacklight mini golf then food.”

“Seems kinda cheap…”

“So?” Theo asked.

“Does your dad really approve?”

“He doesn’t know. Me and Philip are gonna try this one date and if it goes well then we’ll talk about telling our parents.”

“Theo that doesn’t sound good, he already has you lying to your parents.”

“The only lie I’ll be telling is that I’m spending the night here, which won’t even really be a lie, I’m just holding back the part where I’m spending the evening with Philip. See, no lies, just, holding back of the truth, and on the off chance they do ask specifically, I’ll tell them the truth. Besides, it makes it more exciting.”

“I guess that’s alright. So what do you plan on wearing? It’s black light so you need lots of light colors.”

“That medium blue spaghetti strap crop top, the loose one with over layer of tulle, white skin tight jeans, and my tv static cardigan, the thick one with the pockets, and like, black converse.” She smiled.

“Perfect.” Nathalie smiled too. “So do you think that you’ll kiss? I mean you’ve already done it before.”

“I don’t know, if so, nothing crazy, it is only the first date.” 

“Girl, I’m excited  _ for _ you.” Nathalie laughed.

“I know. Philip seems really nice and who knows, I mean, dad and Mr Hamilton didn’t always hate each other, I think that mostly started when dad got his seat in the senate, afterall, it had previously belonged to Mrs Hamilton’s father and dad did kinda, switch parties to get it.” Theo frowned.

“Hey, I’m sure if things are meant to be, they’ll work out in your favour eventually.” Nathalie smiled.

“Yeah, I’m sure you’re right.” Theo smiled and the girls began to do their homework, distracted quite often by talk of Theo’s up coming date with Philip.

 

Around 7:15 Theo packed up and headed downstairs, Nathalie had made a promise to her little brother who was very strict about timing.

“Mom or dad on their way?”

“Mom is yeah, it’ll be a little while though. Benji wanted Nathalie to read to him so she promised she would this evening and you know how he is about time.” Theo chuckled.

“Yeah. He’s pretty strict.” Nathalie’s mom, Marie, nodded. “So I heard a lot of giggling and squealing up there, any reason why?” She asked. If it was any of her other friends’ moms doing this, she’d be itching to leave, but Theo had known Marie forever, and it wasn’t weird. Marie was like another mother to her.

Theo bit her lip. “Mom and dad don’t know because it’s nothing huge, but I have a date Saturday night.”

“Ooh, may I ask why your parents don’t know? You know your mom loves that stuff.”

“I just, don’t want mom getting all excited if it doesn’t go well.” She shrugged.

Marie nodded a bit in understanding. “Does he go to your school?”

“Yep, we spoke for the first time at the dance.”

“That always makes things easier when you go to school together.”

Theo nodded. “I’m really excited but also a little nervous for the date. Not nervous like I’m scared he’ll kidnap me and leave my body in the woods kinda nervous, but like, if he does this how do I react? What do I do when he does that? What if he does this other thing? Kinda nervous.”

“Sounds like you really like him.”

“Well he is really cute, and smart, he has his own car but he’s not one of those guys that will be looking for car sex or anything, he’s a real gentleman I think but not too uptight about it. And he knows how to dance.”

“What kind of dancing?”

“Ballroom, line, casual high-school dance dancing. He also likes poetry apparently. And he has these cute freckles and there’s like a gazillion of them. He’s laid back but in all the right ways and none of the wrong ones.” 

“He sounds nice.”

Theo bit her lip then smiled and nodded. “So the date is Saturday night and I was hoping you could help Nathalie cover for me if needed? She already invited me over to spend the night here after so I can tell my parents I’m spending the night here.”

“I wish you would tell your parents,” Marie started.

“And I promise I will. I’ll mom regardless of if it’s good or bad.”

“Okay. I’ll help cover for you but, I want you back here no later than 10:45.”

“Sounds good. Thanks so much.” Theo smiled.

Suddenly there was the sound of a horn honking.

“That’s mom, I gotta go. I’ll see you Saturday.” Theo smiled.

“Bye Theo.” Marie smiled and waved as Theo walked out the door.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Philiidosia's first date!
> 
> (R&J blurb from Act 2 Scene 6)

_“ROMEO: Amen, amen! But come what sorrow can,_

_It cannot countervail the exchange of joy,_

_That one short minute gives me in her sight,_

_Do thou but close our hands with holy words,_

_Then love-devouring Death do what he dare;_

_It is enough I may call her mine.”_

 

Saturday soon came and at 6:40pm Philip put his plan into action. He slipped James a crisp $5 to begin screaming and calling for Alex and Eliza distracted them, and the secret service agents too. It was part of their job to come running when any of the kids started screaming like that. While the adults were all distracted he grabbed his car keys and left the house, he waited until he was outside the house he was picking Theo up from to text Eliza.

Philip: Hey mom, sorry to just up and leave but James’ screaming was giving me a headache, I needed some quiet and have a project to work on with Virginie anyway so I’m headed to their house. None of our SSAs with me but they have enough security there

 Eliza: I Wish you would’ve told me before you left, and all your books are still here…

Philip: It’s all online and besides, Virginie has her books I’ll only be gone a couple hours mom

 Eliza: Okay, home by 11 please

Philip: Will do, thanks mom

Philip put his phone away as Theo knocked on the door to the car, her hair was down and while Philip didn’t know a ton about makeup, he didn’t think it was much, not that she needed it. He unlocked the car and she got in. “Hey.” She smiled.

“Hi, ready to go?” Philip asked.

“Sure am.” She smiled.

He nodded and began driving. “Where do your parents think you are?”

“Sleepover at my friend’s house.”

He nodded a bit. “Told my mom I’m working on a project at a friend’s slash my uncle’s house. It’s pretty much the only place I could tell her I was without her freaking out about a secret service agent. That uncle is the French Ambassador so there’s secret there 24/7.”

“So one of those ‘uncles’ that’s only an uncle because your parents are good friends with the guy?”

“Exactly.”

Theo nodded in understanding. “Lafayette is an alright guy I guess. Dad mostly only dislikes him because him and your dad are so close.”

“Does your dad actually like anyone?”

“My mom and me.” Theo chuckled.

Philip laughed. “I see you followed the dress code nicely.” Philip smiled. He was in a white and grey long-sleeve baseball t-shirt, with light wash jeans and grey vans.

“Everyone knows you gotta wear light colors for black light anything.” Theo chuckled.

Philip smiled.

 

They soon got to the mall and got into the minigolf place. Theo murdered Philip, who swore he let her win, but they both knew he just really sucked at it, but it was alright because they laughed about it. After they wandered hand in hand to the food court.

“So what kinda food are you thinking?” Philip asked 

“Whatever is the least messy, with my luck I’ll end up getting something on these jeans.”

Philip just looked at her, then down at his shirt, then back at her.

Theo chuckled. “We’ll just get lots of napkins. I usually go for Subway.”

“I usually go for burgers.” Philip said. “I think subs are a little safer than burgers though, with all that paper they’re wrapped in,” Philip chuckled.

They ordered their subs and Philip tried to pay but Theo stopped him. “You got the minigolf, I got the food. I think it’s more than fair. I like to split things like that, if we’d have gone to a movie if you would’ve gotten tickets, I’d have gotten snacks. If we’d gone on one date where you paid for everything, I’d pay for everything on the next one. You gotta break even ya know?”

“The gentleman in me is saying no but the feminist is yes.” Philip chuckled.

Theo tapped her card and paid before Philip could stop her.

“Too late now. The feminist is happy.” She giggled.

Philip smiled and carried the tray to a nearby table and sat down.

“This has been fun so far.” Theo smiled.

“It has.” Philip nodded.

“My dad sometimes makes it sound like your entire family is made up entirely of gremlins.” Theo admitted. “Basing my expectations of that, so far you’ve been amazing.” Theo smiled.

Philip chuckled a bit. “In your dad’s defense, when my dad is real bad, he kinda is comparable to a gremlin.”

“What do you mean real bad?” Theo asked.

“He doesn’t do it much anymore but in his college days he’d go days, on end without sleeping or eating. He’d run on coffee and like, sheer determination. Mom has got him to be a lot better about it but he still does it sometimes when work is stressful or whatever.”

“Makes sense.” Theo nodded.

“The only thing I don’t get is why he doesn’t value sleep more.” Philip chuckled.

“Sleep is like, the best thing ever.” Theo agreed.

The two talked and ate and then Philip drove her back to Nathalie’s but she hadn’t left the car yet.

“I guess this is it.” Philip said.

Theo nodded.

“Do you think there’ll be another date?”

“Do you want there to be one?” Theo asked.

“If you do.”

“I guess we’re going on another one unless, you don’t want to.”

“I’d like that very much.” Philip smiled.

“Good, and here’s my phone number. My phone wasn’t actually on the fritz, I just didn’t want to share incase it ended poorly.” She said and handed him a piece of paper with a phone number on it.

“Thanks.” He chuckled and smiled brightly.

“Goodnight Philip.” She smiled and kissed his cheek then got out of the car. All Philip could do was smile and wave.

 

Philip drove off once Theo was safely in the house, and decided to stop at a convenience store on his way home. He was at the slurpee machine when someone came up to him with their phone camera on. 

“Alexander Hamilton’s son?” The woman asked.

Philip ignored her and continued with his business as he was coached to do in these kinds of situations.

“Is it true that your father had unholy homosexual relations with long-term friend John Laurens?”

Philip rolled his eyes a bit and continued to ignore her.

“There’s substantial evidence that says it’s true, photos, emails, what do you have to say about it? Is your father gay? Is his marriage to your mother a scam? Many people don’t believe that their marriage is one formed from love. Some even believe you’re the son of John Laurens, is that true?”

That hit a nerve. “All I have to say is that my parents are Alexander Hamilton and Elizabeth Hamilton, formerly Schuyler, and that they love each other very much. No further comment.” He said, paid for his slush and left.

Unfortunately he knew that the woman was still recording as he got in his car and drove off. Now he needed a new paint job and license plate. Explaining that to his parents would be fun, almost as fun as reading Romeo and Juliet or pulling teeth.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the very late chapter, life just gets in the way, Imma post a couple more chapters immediately after this though, and then I'm gonna work on writing the ending to this sucker because I gotta get that done, lol. Enjoy.
> 
> R&J Blurb is from the Beginning of Act 2

_ “Now old desire doth in his death-bed lie, _

_ And young affection gapes to be his heir; _

_ That fair for which love groan’d for and would die, _

_ With tender Juliet match’d, is now not fair. _

_ Now Romeo is beloved and loves again, _

_ Alike bewitched by the charm of looks, _

_ But to his foe supposed he must complain, _

_ And she steal love’s sweet bait, from fearful hooks. _

_ Being held a foe, he may not have access _

_ To breathe such vows as lovers use to swear; _

_ And she as much, in love, her means much less _

_ To meet her new-beloved anywhere. _

_ But passion lends them power, time means, to meet, _

_ Tempering extremities and extreme sweet.” _

 

On Monday Theo waited in the school and watched the student parking lot to see when Philip would get there, but had yet to see his blue Ford Fusion and class started in twenty minutes and she had to head to class early today. Suddenly someone tapped her on her shoulder. She turned around to look and see who it was. Philip was standing there smiling at her. 

“Philip, hi, did someone drive you to school or something? I didn’t see your car in the student lot.”

“I took my dad’s car today.” He said.

She looked at him. “Why?”

“No Secret Service Agent with me, no using that car until you can’t recognize it.”

“What?” Theo asked. “What do you mean?”

“For my own safety my car has to be messed with. Again.”

She looked confused. “Why? Messed with how?”

“After I dropped you off on Saturday night I went to a 7/11 to get a slurpee. Some woman came over to me recording on her phone camera and harassing me with questions about the latest scandal against my dad. She recorded me getting into my car so I have to get a new paint job and license plate so I don’t get harassed by reporters. Unfortunately it takes a while to repaint a car, even when you can pay extra to get it done quicker.”

“That sucks.”

“I just had it painted like, two months ago, I liked the blue but now it’s gonna be grey.”

“I’m sorry.” She frowned.

“It’s not your fault.” He shrugged. “Besides, maybe I can go back to blue next time. Anyway, I was thinking, maybe we could eat lunch together today?”

She smiled. “I’d like that.”

“Great. I’ll meet you outside the cafeteria? North entrance?”

“Sounds perfect. Now I have an exam so I wanna get to my class so I can start early. I’ll see you at lunch.”

“Or, I’ll walk you to your class.”

“I’d like that.” Theo said and began to lead the way.

They soon got there, much to Philip’s dismay. “Good luck Theo.”

“Thanks Philip. See you at lunch.”

He nodded and smiled.

 

Theo thoroughly enjoyed lunch with Philip. Every second she spent with Philip made her like him a little more. To make a long story short, her lunch date left her in a really good mood that lasted even after she got home.

“Hi Theo.” Theodosia smiled when her daughter came into the house.

“Hi mom.” Theo smiled back, she put her bag away and came into the kitchen where her mom was leaning over the kitchen counter in her work scrubs eating a salad. Theo hugged her mom from behind before grabbing herself an apple.

“You’re in a good mood.” Theodosia commented.

“Is it that obvious?”

Theodosia nodded. “Can I ask why?”

“Well, I had a lunch date with this really nice, really cute guy.” She bit her lip.

“Oh? I take it that it went well?”

“Very. We’ve gone out once before and he already makes me really happy.”

“I can tell. Can I ask who this boy is seeing as how he’s managed to make you so happy already?”

“You wouldn’t know him.” Theo shrugged.

“Okay. Well whoever he is, I like him already, he makes you very happy.”

Theo chuckled. “Thanks?”

Theodosia set her bowl in the sink. “I’m going to go change and take a nap. Two new toddlers on the ward and one of them belongs to a single father with 2 other children. It was a long, loud day.” She sighed. “Hey, how was that exam today? Science right?”

“Yeah, it was pretty good. Would’ve been better if the annoying kids would’ve stopped talking and making noise, but I’m pretty sure that I did well on it.”

“Okay. Please have your dad wake me up for dinner and then maybe we can play a game or watch a movie as a family.”

“Sounds good.”

Theodosia smiled at her daughter. “Remember to do your homework please.”

“Always do mom.” Theo smiled as grabbed it from her bag to show her mom, who gave her a thumbs up then disappeared upstairs.

Now, thankfully, a weight was lifted off Theo’s chest. She told her mom she was going on dates with someone, like she’d promised Marie she would, but didn’t say who it was, keeping Philip safe from her father’s wrath so far. Now she just had to keep that last part up until her father stopped hating Alexander Hamilton, or she could prove Philip was nothing like his dad, which so far, was proving a bit difficult. Theo pulled out her phone and went to her messages with Philip.

 

Theo: Hey Philip, any ideas on how to prove to my dad that you aren’t anything like your dad? Lol

 Philip: I’m guessing your parents are wanting details about the new guy you’re dating?

Theo: That’s exactly what it is

 Philip: Well a good place to start is that I’m way younger than my dad

Theo: *facepalms* That’s not very helpful Philip. Not saying dad is fine with me dating 44 year olds, but you not being 44 isn’t gonna win him over

 Philip: What do you think he’d be most worried about?

Theo: The fact that your dad is your dad

 Philip: Anytime our fathers want to stop hating each other that’d be great

Theo: Word

 Philip: Point out that your dad barely knows my dad on a personal level, and that most of his ideas on my dad are formed from what he was like in his college days, in heated arguments at work, or from the biased Thomas Jefferson

Theo: Those are actually good points

 Philip: What can I say? I’m a genius

Theo: Uh-huh, I’ll call you a genius when pigs fly

 Philip: Theo you hurt me deeply.

Theo: <3 <3 love you too hun

 

Theo contemplated sending it, but eventually did anyway, they’d kissed, held hands, hugged, and gone out on two days and it wasn’t  _ I _ _ love you _ , it was ‘love you’ that’s something you say to parents, siblings and pets. Plus, saying ‘I love you’ to someone was never a big deal to Theo, so it was fine.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> R&J Blurb from act 2 scene 3

_ “ROMEO: I’ll tell thee, ere thou ask it me again. _

_ I have been feasting with mine enemy, _

_ Where on a sudden one hath wounded me, _

_ That’s by me wounded; both our remedies _

_ Within thy help and holy physic lies. _

_ I bear no hatred, blessed man, for, lo, _

_ My intercession likewise steads my foe. _

_ FRIAR LAURENCE: Be plain, good son, and homely in thy drift; _

_ Riddling confession finds but riddling shrift. _

_ ROMEO: Then plainly know my heart’s dear love is set _

_ On the fair daughter of rich Capulet…” _

 

Philip’s sister, not his aunt, his sister, Angelica, grabbed his phone which had just gone off to hand it to him. 

“Who’s Theo and why am I seeing heart emoji beside her name and in her text?” Angelica teased her older brother, who immediately turned bright red upon hearing this, especially in their open concept kitchen/living room/dining nook area, where Eliza happened to be.

Philip quickly grabbed his phone from his younger sister. “It’s nothing.” He mumbled.

“Uh-huh.” Angelica said sassily and wandered off to get herself a snack.

Eliza, who wasn’t paying a ton of attention as she was marking papers at the table in dining nook. “Did you say Theo? As in Theo Burr?”

Philip sighed. “Yeah, it’s that Theo.”

Alex suddenly came out of his office. “Did I hear someone say Burr?” He asked as he went to the coffee machine to get himself another cup.

“Yes dear but before you spontaneously combust, we’re talking about Theo Burr, Aaron’s daughter.”

“Oh. May I ask why?” Alex asked.

“Because she’s sending Philip heart emojis!” Angelica exclaimed before running off to the safety of her room.

“Heart emojis?” Alex asked, raising an eyebrow.

“It’s like two.” Philip said.

“There’s also heart emojis beside her name in his contacts!” Angelica shouted from the top of the stairs.

Alex looked at his son as if to say ‘oh really?’

Philip sighed. “Please don’t freak out, because it’s not a big deal, but I’ve gone out with her a couple times.” He admitted.

“When?” Eliza asked.

“Well, we danced at the dance, we ate lunch together, and on Saturday we went to the mall and played mini golf and got food.”

“So you lied to get out of bringing an SSA on the date?” Eliza was clearly not pleased.

“I’m fine, it’s not like anything bad happened."

“No you just got caught by a reporter and revealed your car to them, again.” Alex said.

“Why wouldn’t you just, get an SSA or tell us! Maybe we’d have bent the rules for this.” Eliza said.

“I’m sorry. I feared a bad reaction from you, dad because of who her dad is. And even if I’d had an SSA that wouldn’t have stopped that reporter…”

“He’s got a point there.” Eliza sighed.

“You did it because you feared a bad reaction from me?” Alex asked.

“Well, bringing an SSA on a date would also be awkward.”

Alex sighed and sat down on the kitchen counter and Eliza came over and stood near her husband.

“Philip have we never told you that we don’t care who you go out with as long as it’s appropriate, meaning they aren’t grossly older or younger than you?” Eliza asked.

“I mean, you guys have but dad you just hate Burr so so much, I thought maybe it wouldn’t be cool.”

“Philip, I don’t care if you date men, women, gender-nonconforming people, people who are black, white, brown, green, purple, or red, I don’t care if they’re short, tall, skinny, fat, missing an arm, missing a leg, missing an eyeball, and I don’t care if it’s Aaron Burr’s kid, or Thomas Jefferson’s kid, or anyone else. I might have a problem with a direct descendant of like, Hitler, though.” Alex cracked a smile. “The only no-nos as far as who you date Philip, are as your mother said, someone grossly younger or older than you, or family members.” Alex explained to Philip.

Philip nodded. “Well then, mom and dad, I’m um, seeing Theo Burr.”

“That’s great honey.” Eliza smiled.

“Are you being a gentleman with her?”

“As gentlemanly as her feminist ideals will let me.” Philip said, excluding the part where he hadn’t made sure Aaron was okay with him dating Theo thus causing a lot of potential problems.

“She has ideals? Must get them from her mother. Surely they didn’t come from her dad.”

“Alex,” Eliza said warningly.

“Okay okay.” Alex said and backed off on the Burr-hate.

“She does. On Saturday I paid for mini golf and then she insisted on paying for our food so it was even, but I picked her up, dropped her off, I walk her to class when I can,” Philip listed all the gentleman things he’d done.

“That’s good.” Alex said.

“Next time you want to go out on a date talk to us, and we’ll figure something else out, because it can be awkward even for us to go on dates with an SSA, so we’ll figure something out. Maybe you see a movie and the SSA stays outside the theater instead of the next row. We’ll make it work okay, but please just tell us so we can keep you safe.” Eliza said and hugged Philip.

“Thanks mom.” Philip said and hugged her back.

“Now, she sent you heart emojis, if you don’t send them back she’s gonna freak out and text her best friend and then they’ll talk shit about you, if it hasn’t started already.” Alex said and smiled at Philip.

Philip smiled and opened the message from Theo.

 

Philip: <3 <3 <3 love you too

 

He put his phone away once it was sent. 

“There, hopefully her friend Nathalie won’t be coming for my head now.” Philip smiled.

Angelica came back downstairs. “Philip has a girlfriend.” She teased in a singsong voice.

“Yes I do. Which means now I have a car, a better data plan, a bigger allowance, and a girlfriend.” Philip said smugly, holding these over her head.

“Well I have a bicycle and a longboard which are more eco friendly and I don’t need a gazillion gigabytes of data like you do meaning my phone bill is smaller than what you make mom and dad pay for yours, I don’t need a bigger allowance because dad’s a huge pushover when it comes to me, and it’s not my fault there’s no other girls who like girls in my year that are out, trust me, if I had a choice, I’d have a girlfriend.”

“Goddammit.” Philip mumbled. 

“You’ve been taking come back lessons from your aunt Angelica haven’t you Angie?” Alex asked.

“I never reveal my secrets.” She said smugly.

 

The next day at work Alex saw Aaron and went over to him, throwing his arm around Aaron’s shoulders. “You know, not ripping my son’s head off for dating your girl, that’s very nice of you. Maybe you aren’t as bad as I originally thought.” 

“Wait, what?” Aaron asked.

“I’m thanking you for not murdering my son for dating Theo. Anyway, gotta run, see ya later.” He patted his back and dashed off, leaving Aaron standing there, confused, anger slowly growing.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A-A-Ron was getting angry at the end of the last chapter, I wonder what happens now?
> 
> Also guys, good news, I finished writing the story, so now I just gotta post the chapters :)
> 
> R&J Blurb from Act 3 Scene 1

_ “MONTAGUE: Not Romeo, Prince, he was Mercutio’s friend; _

_ His fault concludes but what the law should end, _

_ The life of Tybalt. _

_ PRINCE: And for that offence _

_ Immediately we do exile him hence. _

_ I have an interest in your hate’s proceeding. _

_ My blood for your rude brawls doth lie a-bleeding; _

_ But I’ll amerce you with so strong a fine _

_ That you shall all repent the loss of mine. _

_ I will be deaf to pleading and excuses; _

_ Nor tears nor prayers shall purchase out abuses; _

_ Therefore use none. Let Romeo hence in haste, _

_ Else, when he’s found , that hour is his last. _

_ Bear hence this body and attend our will. _

_ Mercy but murders, pardoning those that kill.” _

 

Aaron got home and was in a bad mood when he did. “Theo?” He called out.

“In the kitchen dad.” She called back.

He set his bag down and came into the kitchen. “Theo where were you Saturday night?” Aaron asked.

“Answer the question Theo.”

“I was at Nathalie’s.”

“Were you there the whole time?”

Theo was quiet.

“Today at work Alexander Hamilton came up to me and thanked me for not biting his or his son’s head of for his son dating you, Theo. Do you have anything to say about that?”

“He’s not a bad guy dad, he’s sweet and kind and caring. He’s, a proper gentleman. You wouldn’t be acting like this if he had a different last name.”

“You lied to us.”

“It wasn’t a lie! There’s a difference between lying and holding back the truth dad. You would know.”

“Give me your phone Theo.” Aaron held out his hand for her phone.

“What?!” Theo exclaimed.

“There’s literally hundreds of boys at your school and you had to choose the one who belongs to an entire family of assholes. I’m doing this for your own safety. I don’t want to see you get hurt.”

“Philip would never hurt me!”

“He’s his father’s child. I don’t believe it for a second.”

“He’s also his mother’s child and Eliza is an angel. Give Philip a chance.”

“No. I give you everything you want and it’s still not enough. Phone. Now.”

“It’s my phone! I got it with my own money!”

“I’m not fighting with you on this Theo. Give me your phone. You can keep your computer long enough to do homework which you’ll do down here, and you’re grounded for two weeks. And you are not to see the Hamilton kid again.”

“Dad! This is ridiculous.”

“I’m not asking for your phone again Theo.”

Theo stared at Aaron. “I hate you!” She said and threw her phone as hard and far as she could before running to her room and locking herself in.

Theo immediately used her computer to lock her phone, using a website to report it as missing so it couldn’t be unlocked until she went back on her computer and declared it found. It the thing even still worked. She ensured all her important files were on a thumbdrive, and she factory restarted the thing. She then set it outside her room for her father before relocking herself in her room, doing her homework, and going to bed without saying anything to Aaron or eating.

 

The next morning Theo snuck off to school early without being seen by anyone. She waited near the doors to the student lot for Philip, who soon entered the building.

“Philip!” She got his attention.

“Theo! I was kinda worried last night. I texted a bunch.”

“My dad took my phone. He found out about us and was really mad. He even snapped at mom.”

“Shit, I’m so sorry.”

“He told me he doesn’t want me seeing you again but I’m obviously not going to stop. Mom is supportive and dad will just have to learn to live with it. In the meantime we will have to keep things on the down-low though so my dad doesn’t kill you.”

“That would make one hell of a news headline.” Philip chuckled a bit.

“I mean it though, we can hang out at school but for the next week or two no actual dates, I couldn’t go anyway. Dad grounded me.”

“Damn. I’m really sorry Theo.”

“Don’t be. Besides, it’s worth it. I really do like you Philip.”

He smiled. “I like you too.”

She went up on her tip toes and kissed him.

He smiled and kissed back.

“Let’s head to your locker so you can get your books.” She smiled and fit her hand in his, lacing their fingers together after pulling away. 

He smiled back and held her hand tightly, but not too tightly and lead the way to his locker.

 

After school Aaron was waiting in the living room when Theo got home.

“Theo, we need to talk.” He said.

Theo ignored him, as she was giving her father the silent treatment.

“Theo, I’m talking to you.” He paused, realizing this was the silent treatment. “Theo I get that you’re mad but you must understand why I’m doing this.” Aaron insisted.

“When am I getting my phone back? It should be now because this is ridiculous.”

“Why do you need it?” Aaron asked.

“To talk to my friends.” Theodosia

“You can do that at school.”

“Not on weekends I can’t.”

“You don’t need a phone to survive in this world Theodosia.”

“Actually, I read an article, children that don’t have access to technology usually end up isolated from their peers which can lead to loneliness and even depression.”

“It’s not like you’re gonna throw yourself off a bridge after two weeks with no phone.”

“No, but two weeks without a phone is enough to damage friendships. And what about my friends Martha and Mary Jefferson! My main form of contact with them is email! Look at it this way, could you survive two weeks without a phone or computer?”

“Kids 100 years ago didn’t have any technology and they were fine! Besides, I’m a senator, I need it for work.”

“I need my computer for school and senators 100 years ago didn’t have any technology and they were fine.” Theo said.

Aaron took a deep breath and sighed. “Fine, but you unlock it. I want to go through it and you hand it in at 10pm each night for the next two weeks.”

“I need my computer to unlock my phone. I locked it with the phone protection site.”

“Fine but same rules apply to the computer as to the phone.” He said and went to go get them.

Theo was glad that she had all her stuff on her SD card and could factory reset everything and blame it on the website. She didn’t need her dad reading her texts with Philip.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> R&J Blurb from Act 2 Scene 2

_ “JULIET: Sweet, so would I; _

_ Yet I should kill thee with much cherishing. _

_ Good-night, good-night! Parting is such sweet sorrow _

_ That I shall say good-night till it be morrow. _

_ [EXIT, ABOVE] _

_ ROMEO: Sleep dwell upon thine eyes, peace in thy breast! _

_ Would I were sleep and peace, so sweet to rest!” _

 

Over the next three weeks instead of two, just to be safe, Philip and Theo only hung out at school and didn’t text, only emailed over an email account Philip had made to fool Theo’s dad into thinking he was someone else, Philip didn’t mind, and emailing made it easier to send Theo poetry as it would stay nicely spaced out in email unlike with text. He’d found lately he wrote a lot of poetry about Theo and she liked to read it, much to his delight.

“You haven’t talked about Theo much the last couple weeks Philip, did something happen with you guys?” Eliza asked.

He sighed. “We decided we’re better off as just friends.”

“I’m sorry about that but hey, at least she doesn’t hate you.”

“Yeah. I wanna go to William’s house Saturday afternoon to work on Romeo and Juliet, so I need an SSA, could you try and get Sydney though? She’s a lot more chill than the others who get assigned to me.”

“I’ll do my best honey.”

“Thanks mom. I’m going over to Virginie’s.”

“Okay. Have fun sweetie. Home by 9 because it is a school night. And if you do stop somewhere, make it a drive thru huh?”

He chuckled a bit. “Will do mom.” He smiled and left.

He was not going to Virginie’s, instead he drove to Theo’s house and parked one block up from her house.

She soon knocked on the passenger window and he unlocked the car. She slid into the car. “Hi Philip.”

“Hi Theo.” He leaned over and kissed her cheek. “Ready for the movie?”

“Sure am. My dad thinks I’m seeing a movie with Nathalie so we’re all good. I gave him all the details, the only lie is who I’m with.” She smiled.

“Perfect.” He said.

“He’s still talking shit about you daily. Your dad too, but it’s more you now.”

“I’m really sorry.” Philip frowned. “This part of things makes me feel guilty about everything.” He admitted.

“Don’t apologize to me. I’m just glad you don’t have to hear it.” Theo sighed. “And try not to worry about that. It doesn’t matter. I’m happy and like you. That’s what matters.”

Philip nodded in understanding.

 

They saw their movie and had a good time, the theater was nice and empty so it was easy to enjoy. Philip kissed Theo softly at the end of the night and was home just before curfew.

 

Saturday they got hot chocolate and went and hung out at the city's cool graffitti cliffs, Sydney not far away, but far enough she couldn’t hear their conversation and Philip could easily steal kisses from Theo and vice versa.

After dropping Theo off Sydney switched seats to sit in the passenger seat. “That was not your first date with her.”

“No it wasn’t.” Philip said. There was no use lying to Sydney, she was like an older sister and was frankly scary when pissed off.

“What number date was that?”

“What’s the difference between a date and hanging out?”

“If it’s at school, doing homework together, or with other friends it’s hanging out, anything else is a date.”

“Oh, uh, number 3 or 4?”

“How long have you been seeing her?”

“It’s what day today?” He asked.

“It is… March 19th.”

“Our first date was February 20th.

“Do your parents know?”

“They knew, but her dad dad dislikes dad so now they think we’re just friends.”

Sydney frowned. “I’d say something but I’m technically not allowed.”

“Just, be happy I’ve found someone who makes me happy.”

Sydney sighed and nodded a bit.

 

Next Saturday Theo surprised Philip by coming over to his house. 

“Theo, hi.” He smiled.

“Hi. I thought I’d come over and surprise you.”

He smiled. “That’s sweet. Let’s head to my room.”

Once they were in Philip’s room he locked the door with the chain lock he had on his door. It had been a compromise. He wanted a real lock, his parents didn’t want him to have one at all.

“You should’ve told me you were coming over.” Philip said.

“Why?”

“So I wasn’t caught off guard.”

“I only came to hang out.” She said.

“Okay.”

“My parents think I’m at Nathalie’s so I’m all good as long as dad didn’t install a tracker on my phone.” Theo joked.

The two chatted and eventually chatting turned into kissing and kissing turned into Philip sucking a hickey into Theo’s skin after she had done the same to him.

Suddenly someone quickly and angrily burst into Philip’s room, ripping off a chunk of door framing due to the chain lock. Philip at first thought it was an SS-agent but he then saw it was Theo’s dad, and his lips had been on Theo’s neck just seconds before.

Philip quickly put distance between him and Theo, but it didn’t help.

Aaron grabbed Philip by his shirt and pulled him to his feet. “How dare you touch my daughter! I told her she wasn’t allowed to see you anymore weeks ago! You’ve poisoned her! Made her think that she doesn’t have to listen to her parents! Makes sense, your father’s a scoundrel and so it seems are you!”

“Mr Burr, let go of Philip or I’ll have to taser you.” Sydney said, she was the first of two SSAs up there.

Burr looked at her, and released Philip, pushing him down and away in the process. “Come on Theo. We’re going home.” He was seething.

“Just, go Theo. Refusing will only make this worse.” Philip said.

“Okay. Bye Philip. I’ll see you later.” Theo said and grabbed her things. She followed her father out. The two were followed out by the other SS-agent while Sydney stayed behind.

“Are you okay Philip? He didn’t hurt you at all did he?” She asked.

He shook his head. “I’m fine. My door frame on the other hand…”

Sydney looked at it, a two foot long piece of door frame was hanging from the chain, still attached to the back of his door. “Yeah I don’t think the door frame is doing too good.” She frowned.

“He’s doing about as good as Tybalt from R&J.” Philip frowned.

Sydney looked at him for an explanation.

“Dead.” He said simply.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All I gotta say is don't hate me, or Theodosia Sr, hate Aaron.
> 
> R&J Blurb from Act 3 Scene 3

_ “ROMEO: Father, what news? What is the Prince’s doom? _

_ What sorrow craves acquaintance at my hand, _

_ That I yet know not? _

_ FRIAR LAURENCE: Too familiar _

_ Is my dear son with such sour company. _

_ I bring thee tidings of the Prince’s doom. _

_ ROMEO: What less than dooms-day is the Prince’s doom? _

_ FRIAR LAURENCE: A gentler judgement vanish’d from his lips, _

_ Not body’s death, but body’s punishment. _

_ ROMEO: Ha, banishment! Be merciful, say “death”; _

_ For exile hath more terror in his look, _

_ Much more than death. Do not say “banishment”!” _

 

Aaron watched Theo go into the house. Aaron was still shaking with anger. Once the door was closed. “I cannot believe how blatantly you disobeyed me!” 

“Dad please calm down, it’s not a big deal!”

“He was sucking your face off when I got in there! You’re marked up from it!”

Theo looked down.

“What would’ve happened if I hadn’t come in? How far would it have gone Theo?”

“I, I don’t know.”

“I probably saved your life from ruin just now and you don’t understand why I’m angry that I had to do that?”

Theodosia came in. “Aaron, calm down what are you screaming at her about now? How was her life ‘almost ruined’?”

“I burst in on her and Philip making out, if you look on our daughter’s neck you’ll find proof of it.”

“I don’t see how that would’ve ruined her life?” Theodosia looked at her husband, confused and not pleased.

“If I hadn’t burst in there who knows how far it’d have gotten? She could’ve ended up pregnant!”

“Not that that’s even possible dad, but if I did there’s abortion or adoption. But Philip isn’t like that, if we did  _that_ we’d use condoms, and even if we didn’t use condoms I still couldn’t get pregnant.” Theo defended herself.

“How do you know that?”

“I’m on birth control.” She said simply.

“Did you know about that?” Aaron turned to his wife.

“I took her to get it.”

Aaron looked like his head could explode.  “You’re encouraging our daughter to have sex!”

“She’s been on birth control since she was 13 Aaron, she originally started it to help with bad cramps. Do you not remember how much school she’d have to miss because of it? She started birth control and that fixed the problem. I let her continue because of that and then she does have that protection from pregnancy. It wasn’t to encourage her to have sex and you need to calm down right now Aaron or I’m taking Theo and we’re spending the night elsewhere. You’ve gone way too far.” Theodosia put her foot down.

Aaron marched off to his office and slammed the door.

“I’m so sorry about him honey. I honestly thought he knew about the birth control. Did he really barge into the Hamilton’s house?” She asked.

Theo nodded a bit.

“Oh god. I have to go call Eliza and apologize. Why don’t you head up to your room, you aren’t in trouble as far as I go honey, I say that to protect you. While you’re up there see about what you can do do hide that hickey. I think it’ll only fuel your dad’s hate fire.” Theodosia told her daughter.

Theo nodded. She headed up to her room and chilled out for a couple hours. When she came back down her parents were clearly waiting for her, which she knew because they were sitting at the kitchen table like they would for a family meeting.

Theo nervously sat down. “What’s going on?” She asked.

“I tried to talk him out of this sweetie, I really did.” Theodosia sighed. “But even I have to admit it’s a great opportunity.”

“I’ve done some research, and talked with your grandparents Theo,” Aaron started. “You’re transferring schools. You’ll be starting at a very prestigious boarding school in New Jersey after spring break. You’ll only be an hour away from your grandparents and only a little over an hour away from Mary Jefferson, you can visit them on the weekends if you wanted.”

“I, what?” Theo asked. “You’re pulling me out of school, away from my friends, and shipping me 3 hours away?!”

“It’s for your own good. I had to pull a lot of strings to get you in. You’ll be getting an amazing education and you’ll have no trouble getting into the top universities coming from Peddie.”

“I don’t want to move. I want to stay here with you guys.” Theo began crying.

“I know Theo, but you’ll make new friends and we’ll visit you and there’s phones and skype.” Theodosia said, tearing up.

“I thought you loved me, now I can see clear as day that you don’t! Well good because I hate you!” Theo said and ran to her room.

 

By Monday morning, which was a day off of school because of Spring Break, Theo had come to accept that there was no getting out of boarding school. She still didn’t like it, but had to accept it. Aaron was at work.

“Mom could I go to the mall with Nathalie and Marie? You can talk to Marie to ensure I’m not lying. I need to get some things if I’m moving away anyway.” Theo said.

“Sure thing honey. And you don’t have to sell me. You could say you were going to see Philip and I’d still let you.”

“Thanks mom.” Theo smiled a bit and hugged her mom, who slipped something into her back pocket. Theo pulled away and pulled it out. It was a small wad of cash in 20’s. 

“Thanks mom. I’d give some of this back but I’ll probably spend it all on necessities.”

Theodosia just nodded.

A car horn honked outside. “That’s Nathalie and Marie.”

“Have a good time sweetie.”

Theo nodded and left the house and got in Marie’s car, in the back with Nathalie.

“So you have some big news that you just had to tell in person?” Nathalie asked.

“Yeah. Um,” She took in a deep breath and sighed. “I’m going to a prestigious boarding School in New Jersey, starting next Monday.”

“New Jersey?!” Nathalie asked. “That’s like, hours away!”

“I know. But it’ll make getting into universities hella easy and I’ll be close to my grandparents.” She sounded bored saying it, obviously quoting her parents.

“That sounds more like your dad’s words than your own.”

“It kinda is. I’m not happy about it but there’s no stopping it. I have a whole list of things I need to get for Peddie today.”

“Does Philip know?” Nathalie asked. 

“No. I don’t know how to tell him. He’s kinda the main reason and he’ll be really harsh on himself about it.”

“I’m sorry Theo.” Marie frowned.

“I am too.” Theo sighed and Nathalie hugged her. She hugged back and shed a couple tears.

 

At the mall Theo was wandering around with Nathalie and Marie when she thought she saw someone she wanted to talk to. “I have to go to the washroom.” She said and went down the hall to the bathrooms where she had seen the person and as she got closer she was able to confirm. 

“Philip!” She exclaimed and ran to him, throwing herself at him. “Thank god I ran into you. I have some really bad news but I can’t avoid telling it to you. Promise you won’t react bad?” She asked.

“Never. What’s up?”

“I’m moving away,” Theo kept talking but Philip seemed to space out.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, from now on it's gonna be very tragedy-y, so prepare yourselves. You know how I am loosely basing this off history? Yeah.
> 
> TW: Gun violence (Not obvious though), and blood (not graphic though)
> 
> R&J = Act 3 scene 5

_ “NURSE: Your lady mother is coming to your chamber. _

_ The day is broke; be wary, look about. _

_ JULIET: Then, window, let day in, and let life out. _

_ ROMEO: Farewell, farewell! One kiss, and I’ll descend. _

_ [ROMEO DESCENDS] _

_ JULIET: Art thou gone so! Love, lord, ay, husband, friend! _

_ I must hear from thee every day in the hour, _

_ For in a minute there are many days. _

_ O, by this count I shall be much in years _

_ Ere I again behold my Romeo! _

_ ROMEO: Farewell! _

_ I will omit no opportunity _

_ That may convey my greetings, love, to thee.” _

 

Philip was at the mall with his mom and siblings and two SSAs when he had to go to the washroom and convinced Eliza to not send an SSA with him, that was just weird, so Eliza agreed. While beginning to walk back Theo ran over to him. 

“Philip!” She said and threw herself at him. “Thank god I ran into you. I have some really bad news but I can’t avoid telling it to you. Promise you won’t react bad?” She explained.

“Never. What’s up?” He asked, trying to think of what it could possibly be that she couldn’t say over text or email.

“I’m moving away,” Theo kept talking but he didn’t hear it, all he could think about was why and when and if it was his fault.

“Where?” He asked.

“New Jersey.”

“When?”

“I drive up there Saturday.”

“Saturday?!”

“Dad arranged for me to go to some prestigious boarding school and I really don’t wanna go but my parents just keep telling me what a great opportunity it is.” She began crying.

“Have you tried to convince them to let you stay?”

“Of course I have but my dad isn’t changing his mind. I don’t wanna leave you.” She cried.

Philip pulled her into a tight hug. “I’m so sorry Theo. This is all my fault. If I had just left you alone. Or if I had done the proper thing and talked to your dad before I did anything you wouldn’t be moving three fucking hours away.”

“Don’t blame yourself. This is my dad’s doing.”

“Who are you here with? Can they spare a half an hour without you?”

“Nathalie and her mom. I'll talk to them. Stay right here.”

Philip nodded. Theo dashed off and came back.

“I’ve got forty-five minutes. And as much as I hate to think about it, this will probably be our last time together for a while. If you’re even willing to do long distance.”

“I love you Theo. I don’t care where in the world you are. I’ll love you.”

“I love you too.” She pouted. “This is so unfair. I hate my dad so much.”

Philip nodded in agreement. “If only our parents weren’t our parents.” He mumbled. “Let’s head this way, mom is back that way and we don’t want an SSA following us do we?”

“No.” She mumbled, but had a slight smile on her face.

He nodded and lead the way away from his mom.

 

Philip and Theo walked around for a while and eventually sat down on a bench.

“I’m gonna miss you so much Theo.” Philip said.

“I’m gonna miss you too Philip. You crashed into me like a semi truck made of love and adoration.”

“When I figured out who you were one of my first thoughts was ‘What the heck do I gotta do to be with her.’ Without any exaggeration.”

“I remember clearly thinking ‘What the heck was that. I gotta be with you.’ I guess we both feel like crashed into each other and just had to be with each other.” Theo smiled a bit.

“Makes me feel like we’re more like Romeo and Juliet rather than Philip and Theo.” Philip said.

“I wish things were different. I wish I wasn’t moving to New Jersey. I’m gonna end up with a funny accent.” 

“Could be worse. You could be going to Boston.  _ That’s _ a weird accent.”

Theo giggled a bit. “I’ll think of you every day I’m gone.”

“I’ll do my best to come visit if and when I can.”

“We can email and text and Skype.” Theo said. “I just worry that it won’t be enough.”

“Theo, darling, my dear and sweet sweet love,

Whether near or far no type of distance, 

Will diminish the love that I speak of, 

My love for you fuels my existence, 

Theo without your sweet love I’d perish, 

Your love’s sweeter than food I’ve tasted, 

See, it is something I deeply cherish, 

I’d die before I saw your love wasted, 

Theo, whether right here or New Jersey 

Be it ten miles or ten thousand miles, hun 

No matter how far, I’ll make the journey,

Consider that journey already done, 

Theo, I don’t know if you feel the same, 

But my love for you is a roaring flame.”  Philip spoke, he paused a couple times to think, but it seemed easy enough for him.

“That was beautiful Philip. Did, did you just come up with that? There’s no way you could’ve but there was the line about being here vs New Jersey.” Theo said.

Philip smiled. “Just came up with it.”

“What there’s no way you just, came up with and recited a Shakespearean sonnet without any thought or planning beforehand.”

“Well I just did.”

“Are you like, a reincarnate of William Shakespeare himself? I mean, that’s insane.” Theo said.

“It’s easy to come up with poetry about you my sweet love.”

“I love when you call me poetry-y pet names like your sweet-love.” She said.

“Yeah?” He asked.

“I love almost everything you do, so yes, I really do love that.” She smiled. “Another thing I love is that you claim to hate Shakespeare as much as you do and then you write sonnets for fun.”

He chuckled but then it slowed and stopped. “I’m gonna miss you so much Theo.”

“I’m gonna miss you too Philip. At least at Peddie dad can’t monitor my texts and emails. We can talk about whatever we want.”

Philip nodded. “This sucks. I’m beginning to hate your dad as much as my dad hates your dad.”

“Trust me I am too.” Theo said. She hugged her boyfriend and didn’t pull away.

Philip held her close. “Wish I could do this for the rest of my life.” He mumbled.

“I do too.” Theo sighed. The two stayed like that for 20 minutes, with Philip simply holding Theo in his arm and the two saying soft and sweet things to each other.

“We gotta go.” Theo sighed and got up.

Philip nodded and stood and stretched, his right arm reaching up, his left going behind him and reaching downwards. Suddenly there was a loud deafening bang and before Philip could figure out where it’d come from he was on the ground, blood pooling beneath him. His ears were ringing and his breathing stayed calm as that hurt the least. He took a second to figure himself out. He then simply looked up at Theo, cradling his injured left arm close to his body, his hand applying pressure to the bullet wound above his right hip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I actually did that. I wrote a whole ass Shakespearean sonnet for y'all. Oh, and I shot Philip too I guess. Oops.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Caution: This product may cause sadness, eyeball sweating, and an odd, strong, urge to listen to Stay Alive Reprise
> 
> No R&J Blurb and it'll hopefully be clear as to why?
> 
> TW: Mentions of blood, hospitals

Eliza, Angie, Al, and James, along with an SSA named Steve were wandering around looking for Philip, as he’d been missing for nearly 45 minutes. The other SSA they’d originally brought was elsewhere looking for him and a third had come in. A faint bang had gone off and everyone around them seemed panicked. Steve looked down and pressed his earpiece closer into his ear, listening to something.

“Mrs Hamilton I need to get you and your kids to a secure location now. The closest is Mall Security, I’ll escort you there and stay with you.” He said and ushered them towards Mall Security.

“What’s happening?” Eliza asked.

He ignored her request, listening to his ear piece. There was another faint bang. Another SSA, one they knew named Evan, came into Mall Security. “I’ll be taking the children to your parent’s home Mrs Hamilton, you’ll be going with Evan.” Steve said.

Eliza looked at Evan as Steve took the children and lead the children out of the mall security the back way like they would with criminals.

“Mrs Hamilton come with me.” Evan said and opened the door that lead back onto the mall.

“What on earth going on?” Eliza was shaking with fear.

“I’m not quite clear yet but one of our agents just took down a gunman.”

“Why was it a concern for you and not mall security or police? I mean, in the event of a shooting your main focus should be getting us all out of here, only using  _ those _ actions in the event that it’s, one of us. Oh my god Philip!” She gasped and pressed her hands over her mouth and nose as she began to put puzzle pieces together.

“Someone was seen with him, and was manhandling after he’d been shot. We have her in custody and need you to identify her if possible. Tell us if we should be taking her into custody or releasing her and apologizing.”

They soon got to the area in the mall where it was clear this had gone down. It was crawling with police and multiple SSAs which was surprising considering the first gun shot had been less than a mere 10 minutes ago. Near a bench was a large pool of blood, and twenty feet away from it another smaller one that had been messed with harshly. Two different ambulances were pulling away outside the nearby doors one lead by a Secret Service Car, and the other followed by a cop car. Eliza shook due to knowing her son was in one of those ambulances. She surveyed the rest of the scene and off to the side there was someone in handcuffs, sitting guarded by an SSA and a cop. Evan lead Eliza closer to this.

“This is the person your son was with.” Evan explained. The officers guarding her harshly turned her around. It was Theo, she was shaking and crying, not to mention covered in blood.

“Theo oh my god, take the handcuffs off her. Theo what happened?”

“I ran into Philip, we wandered away from the food court and were talking. We were gonna come find you guys when this man just,” Theo was crying too hard to finish her sentence as the cop released the handcuffs.

Eliza pulled Theo into a hug. “Who were you here with? Your mom?” Eliza asked, she pulled away. “Were you hurt at all sweetie? Is that your blood?”

She shook and cried. “It’s Philip’s. I was trying to help him put pressure to the wound and,” Theo was hysterical. The only reason Eliza wasn’t because she was focusing herself on staying busy caring for Theo. God knows what Eliza would be like if she didn’t have Theo to care for.

 

Alex was at work, working on something when his SSA clearly listened to an incoming message over his earpiece. “Mr Hamilton, something has happened, we need to go." 

Alex stopped typing. “What’s happened? Go where?”

“I’m under orders to meet another SSA outside with a car and escort you to the hospital urgently.”

Alex paled and nodded. He grabbed his phone and got up, following the SSA outside and to a car. Him and the SSA got in and the driver, that second SSA, quickly began driving.

“Your wife and children went out shopping, accompanied by two of our agents when your oldest son disappeared. One agent stayed with your wife and kids while the other began searching for Philip and another one was quickly brought in to help. Unfortunately, they were at a large mall and we couldn’t locate him easily. Gunshots were heard and our agents were first on scene. Your son was shot. We took the shooter down and into custody, your son is already at the ER by now. Your younger children are being escorted to the home of Philip and Catherine Schuyler, your wife is still at the mall, identifying the person whom your son was with.” The SSA driving explained.

“Philip was shot?” Alex asked, it was all he’d really taken from the explanation.

“Yes and we are terribly sorry that it wasn’t prevented.” The SSA said.

Alex was quiet for the final minute of the drive. They soon pulled up to the ER and Alex jumped out of the car, and ran into the building, the SSAs following him. Alex went up to the desk. “Where is my son?”

A nurse came over. “Mr Hamilton, come in, your son was brought in just under a half an hour ago.” She said leading him past the doors towards were the beds were and away from the waiting room. “He lost a lot of blood on the way here,”

Alex cut him off. “Is he alive?”

“Yes, but you have to understand the bullet entered above his hip and lodged into his arm. The injuries so far seem extensive and are still widely unknown.”

“Can I see him please?” Alex was desperate.

“Yes, we’re doing everything we can for him and so far he’s being a star patient. He’s still awake and alert. He’s not in much pain due to shock and when that comes down he’s already on pain meds . But you have to understand, this has all been traumatic for him and he’s calm but scared. Unfortunately he’s already showing signs that the wounds may be infected.”

Alex nodded a bit and they arrived at the room Philip was in, there were lots of doctors and nurses but they all moved aside for Alex and kept working.

“Philip.” Alex said, thankful to see him but scared as well.

“Dad.” Philip sounded relieved but also worried. “I did exactly the opposite of what you said dad, I lied and snuck around,”

“It’s okay, it’s okay, shh, it’s okay. You didn’t do anything wrong.”

“I just wanted to spend time with Theo. Her dad is sending her away.”

“Shh. It’ll be fine Philip. It’ll be okay, I know it. Just save your strength and stay alive for me okay bud? Just do that.” Alex said as Philip seemed to be growing increasingly upset.

Suddenly someone outside the room shouted. “Miss, you can’t be back there without,”

Alex looked around. “Eliza!” He exclaimed, and the nurses left her alone.

“Is he breathing ? Is he going to survive this? What happened? Alexander do you know?” She asked desperately.

“Mom I’m so sorry for forgetting what you told me,”

“My son,” Eliza said, taking Alex’s spot and petting his hair, pushing it away from his face.

“We have to knock him out now, we need better scans and then to get him to surgery.” A doctor explained to Alex.

“We played piano,” Philip mumbled to his mother and smiled the tiniest bit.

“I taught you piano.” Eliza smiled a back bit.

“You would put your hands on mine,” Philip said.

“You changed the melody every time.”

“We’re gonna put you to sleep now alright Philip can you count to ten or so? Maybe your mom can help ya out.” A doctor spoke over Philip.

“Shh Philip, I know, I know,” Eliza said.

“I would always change the line.” Philip repeated himself

“I know I know.”

“Un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq, six, sept, huit, neuf.” Eliza started.

“Un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq, six, sept, huit neuf.” Philip repeated after his mother.

“Good.” Eliza said. “Un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq, six, sept, huit neuf.” Eliza said it again.

“Un, deux, trois,” Philip didn’t repeat the rest and his eyes fell shut.

“Sept, huit, neuf,” Eliza repeated herself, not wanting Philip to be asleep yet. “Sept huit.” She whispered, but Philip was definitely asleep now.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating in so long! To make up for it i'm gonna post lots immediately following this if not all of it.
> 
> TW: Mentions of blood, guns, gun violence, medical terminology
> 
> R&J Blurb: Act 5, Scene 3

_ “FRIAR LAURENCE: Romeo! _

_  Alack, alack, what blood is this, which stains _

_ The stony entrance of this sepulchre? _

_ What mean these masterless and gory swords _

_ To lie discolour’d by this place of peace? _

_ [ENTERS THE TOMB.] _

_ Romeo! O, pale! Who else? What, Paris too? _

_ And steep’d in blood? Ah, what an unkind hour _

_ Is guilty of this lamentable!” _

 

Theo had gotten a ride home from a police officer. She was still shaking as she entered the house, still covered in blood and in shock.

Theodosia heard her daughter come in and came to great her, and froze when she saw all the blood. “Theo oh my god what happened?” She asked too scared to move closer to her daughter.

Theo began crying again.

Theodosia pulled her daughter into a hug. “Theo what happened?”

“I was at the mall with Nathalie and Marie and I ran into Philip we started hanging out and he didn’t have a secret service agent with him. We were about to go back to the people we were with originally when this man with a gun came out of nowhere and, sh- shot Philip!” She cried out.

“Oh my god.” Theodosia mumbled. She wanted to ask questions but didn’t want to pry.

“The bullet went right through his side and into his arm, there was so much blood and we were both trying to put pressure but suddenly there were Secret Service Agents and Mall Security and Police Officers and I was pulled off of Theo and put in handcuffs and no one would listen to me until Mrs Hamilton came and told them to take the handcuffs off.” She cried.

“It’s okay sweetie. Let’s go get you cleaned up okay?” Theodosia said and lead her daughter upstairs where she helped her weak, shaky, daughter undress and shower. Theodosia basically had to do it all for Theo like when Theo was small, but she didn’t mind doing it for her daughter, especially considering all she’d been through. Theodosia dried her off and dressed her in comfy clothing, then wrapped her in a blanket and started a tea kettle.

Theo was quiet through all of this. “Where’d you put my phone?” Theo asked after a while.

“I have it right here.” Theodosia said and handed it to Theo.

“Mrs Hamilton has my number and said she’d text or call me and tell me what’s happening with Philip.” Theo said quietly as she opened it. Unfortunately there was nothing yet.

“Do you want to talk about it? Maybe I could help explain how they’ll take care of him.”

She bit her lip. “It entered above his right hip, it went all the way through I guess because it lodged in his left arm. He was standing at an odd angle so.”

“Well, if it was above his right hip as long as it wasn’t too high his liver should be okay. It probably didn’t touch his spine if he was able to move and think after. His bowels were probably affected, but there’s so much that it wouldn’t be too big a deal. They’ll go in, assess the damages, repair it easily, remove the bullet from his arm, stitch him up and then he’ll only need a couple weeks or so to recover.” Theodosia smiled.

Theo nodded a bit. “I doubt it will actually turn out that way.”

“But we can hope.” Theodosia said.

“I don’t want to go to Peddie. I want to stay here.”

“I know sweetheart but,”

“I could’ve died today mom. What if something like this happened at while I’m at Peddie? You’d be hours away and what if you didn’t get chance to say goodbye to me?” Theo said.

That really hit Theodosia. It really started to sink in that people would shoot an innocent teenager simply for who their parents were. It could happen to Theo. It could have been Theo today. “You’re right.” Theodosia said. “You’re not going to Peddie. I’m putting my foot down to your father and if he disagrees he can find himself without a wife and kid anymore.”

“You’d do that for me?” Theo asked.

“I’m your mom. I have to fight for you until I take my last breath and I’m not even close to being there yet.”

Theo smiled a tiny bit. And then her phone buzzed. She looked at it, a text from Eliza.

 

 **|**   Elizabeth Hamilton: Just got to the hospital 10 minutes ago. They took him to Christopher Jackson University Hospital. He was awake for a tiny bit once I got there but he was pretty out of it. They’re taking him for scans and then to surgery 

Theo: Thank you for the update Mrs Hamilton

 

Theo put her phone down. “They’re taking him for some quick scans then to surgery. What are the chances he won’t make it out of surgery?” 

“It depends, was he awake and stable?”

“He was but the doctors put him to sleep.”

“Then statistically he’s three times more likely to make it out then he is to not.”

Theo nodded a bit. “Do you think we can go to the hospital?”

“Not now sweetheart. It’ll be a long time before you can see him anyway. I’ll see about us going when Mrs Hamilton says he’s out of surgery.”

Theo just nodded a bit.

Theodosia came over to the couch with two mugs of tea and sat next to Theo. “I’m so glad you’re okay.” She said.

“I hope Philip is okay. I didn’t get to say goodbye to him.”

“Try to not think like that.” Theodosia said. “You just have to hope that he’ll be okay.”

 

When Aaron got home Theo was asleep on the couch.

“She sick or something?” Aaron asked Theodosia.

“Philip Hamilton was shot today.”

“Ok-ay?”

“He’s just a kid. Same age as Theo. You know why he was shot? Because someone doesn’t like his father. You know what he was doing and where he was when he got shot? Hanging out at the mall like any teenager does. You know how he was shot, Aaron? Lack of gun control made it easy for some random person to get a gun, walk to a mall, and simply pull a trigger because it’s that fucking easy these days. All because someone doesn’t like his father. Do you see how messed up that is?”

“I, well, yes, it is messed up I guess.”

“It could’ve very easily been Theo that was shot. What makes her any different from Philip Hamilton? The level of government job her dad has versus his?”

“Well, I mean, a lot of things make her different,” 

“But in vague terms. 16 year old kid, dad who works for the government, they go to the same school.” Theodosia said.

“That could be a lot of kids in this area.”

“Exactly. But Philip was at the mall, today. You know who else was at the mall today Aaron?”

Aaron looked at Theodosia for an answer.

“Our daughter. She was at the same mall where and when Philip Hamilton was shot today. It could’ve been her. We could’ve lost our daughter today. She’s not going to Peddie. It’s too far. Shipping her to Peddie might as well be the same as seeing her die, but Peddie would hurt worse.”

“I’ve already spoken to them. I bribed them to find a spot for her starting next Monday!”

“Yeah, and I spoke to them today and told them Theo won’t be going. She no longer has a spot and is not going. End of story. Our daughter stays right here in this house, or the only person staying in this house is you.” Theodosia said.

Aaron was going to fight but simply nodded. Theo was staying here.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Hospitals, medical terminology
> 
> No R&J Blurb

Alexander was pacing around the small room and Eliza was sitting down trying to keep from crying as she texted and called the various people she needed to. 

“Alexander dear please sit down.” Eliza asked, the pacing was frustrating to her.

“Can’t sit still.” Alex muttered and kept pacing.

They were in a small private waiting room with an SSA in the room and two SSAs outside the room. While grateful for the quiet, they both honestly wished that they were in a regular waiting room, like regular people, with regular lives. Because maybe if they were regular people, they wouldn’t be at the hospital at all.

Eliza called her mother, who answered quickly.

“Mom, hi, do you know what’s going on? Are the kids there yet?” Eliza asked.

“They’re here. How’s Philip?”

“In surgery.” Eliza said.

“Do you want me to call your sisters for you?”

“Oh goodness, I hadn’t even thought of them yet. I've been on the phone with Secret Security, and the police station, and Philip's school. I’ll call Angelica and Peggy. Just, keep Angie, Al, and James occupied. Tell them what's happened but be gentle. Keep them safe.” Eliza asked.

“Of course honey. I should go, your father isn’t home yet so I need to watch the kids.”

“Thanks again mom.” Eliza said and hung up. She called Peggy first. Peggy cried and went to their parents house to help their mom. Angelica on the other hand, came to the hospital.

 

After some hassle for Angelica getting past security, she finally was allowed into the waiting room her sister and brother-in-law were in.

“Eliza.” She said in greeting.

“Angelica!” Eliza said and hugged her older sister.

“How is he?”

“In surgery. Stable last we heard.” Alex said. 

Angelica nodded a bit as she hugged Alex.

“What exactly happened?” Angelica asked.

“We were at the mall, everyone but Alex. Philip asked to use the washroom without taking a Secret Service Agent. I let him. He disappeared. Ran into his girlfriend. They were sitting and talking and someone just,” Eliza explained.

“I’m so sorry. I’m sure he’ll be alright. I mean, how bad was it, you were quite vague on the phone.”

“The bullet entered above his right hip, went clean through him, and lodged into his left arm.” Alex said.

Angelica frowned.

“He was already showing signs of infection when he got here.”

Angelica frowned yet more. “What’s his blood type?”

“B-, as if I needed instructions.” Alex shook his head.

“Don’t think like that. Lucky for Philip, I’m the same type as him. I’m going to go donate some blood for him. He’ll probably need it and even of not, it’ll help someone else in need.” Angelica said. “Do either of you want to come with me to do the same?”

“Neither of us can actually give anything to Philip.” Eliza mumbled.

“Betsey’s A-, and I’m AB-.” Alex explained, him and Eliza both hated not being able to do anything for him.

“I see.” Angelica paused, she now felt guilty. “Do you guys need anything?” She asked as though it could make things better.

Eliza shook her head.

“Coffee.” Alex spoke plainly.

Angelica nodded a bit and left.

 

It was nearly five in the morning, 14 hours later, when a doctor came into their waiting room. “Surgery is finally over. When we got in it came to our attention that the internal injuries were higher up than we thought, he must’ve been stretching when the bullet hit him. The bullet damaged his ribs, liver, and right kidney, thankfully it didn’t damage his spine.” 

Alex put his hand to his chest as if to say a little thank god to himself. 

“We repaired his liver, put plates in to repair his broken ribs, removed the bullet from his arm, and set the break in his right arm. He did lose his right kidney but his left one is in perfect condition and he’ll be able to live a perfectly normal life without it. We’ve got him up in the ICU now and have started him on antibiotics to fight off any potential infection.”

“Thank the gods.” Eliza let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding.

“I’ll show you to his room, keep in mind his body has been through a lot of trauma and he heals best while sleeping so we are giving him mild sedatives to keep him asleep at least for the next couple hours and we’ll reassess when it’s a more holy hour.” The doctor said, acknowledging the fact that it was so late.

 

Once in the ICU room Eliza looked at Alex. “One of us should head home, get a little half-decent sleep, and go get the kids later in the morning.”

“Should we bring the kids here?”

“No, not all at once, but my parents aren’t very equipped for three children and Peggy without warning or preparation. Maybe Laf and Adrienne or Hercules and Beth could take them.” Eliza said.

Alex nodded a bit. “Alright.”

“I don’t think Eliza is going anywhere Alex, and I’m sorry to say I’m staying too. I’m not leaving my sister.” Angelica told him.

Eliza only nodded a bit. She was sitting and holding her son’s hand.

“Alright, do try and sleep guys. We all need to be strong for Philip’s sake.” Alex said.

The girls nodded.

Alex kissed his son’s forehead. “Love you buddy.” He mumbled and left. Once he left the room, an SSA following him while two more stayed with Philip and Eliza. He pulled out his phone and called John.

After a couple rings John answered the phone with a grumble. “What?” He groaned into the phone.

“Hey, it’s me. I need someone to come pick me up. You’re the only one who doesn’t share a room with someone else that would be woken by the phone. Also you’re my best friend.”

“Where are you?” He asked.

“The hospital.”

“What did you do? What happened? Are you alright?”

“I became Treasury Secretary and ruined my family’s lives.”

“Alex,” John spoke with warning in his voice.

“Philip was shot. It’s all my fault. My son could’ve died today because of me.”

“I’m on my way Alex. It’s not your fault. Please don’t do anything stupid before I can get there.”

“It’s not like I could even if I wanted to.” He sighed, glancing at the SSAs and took a seat on the curb in front of the hospital.

“I’ll be there in 15.”

“See you then. And thanks for this John.”

“Of course Alex.” John said and Alex hung up. What an awful awful day. Everything was a mess and now it was hella early or late depending on how it was looked at, and he was sitting on the curb in front of a hospital, waiting for a friend to come drive him home, because nothing could just be okay for once.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BTW, I headcanon Catherine Schuyler (Angelica, Eliza, and Peggy's mom) as Caucasian, and their dad as African reason being that it's an explanation for the color spectrum of the three sisters (I picture the characters looking like the actors for the most part) and if you like up Renee, Jasmine, and Phillipa in that order, it looks like a spectrum kinda, so Eliza would take after their mom, Angelica their dad, with Peggy looking more mixed.
> 
> R&J Blurb Act 3, Scene 3

_ “ROMEO: Nurse! _

_ NURSE: Ah, sir! Ah, sir! Death’s the end of all. _

_ ROMEO: Spakest thou of Juliet? How is it with her? _

_ Doth she not think me an old murderer, _

_ Now I have stain’d the childhood of our joy _

_ With blood removed but little from her own? _

_ Where is she? And how doth she? And what says _

_ My conceal’d lady to our cancell’d love? _

_ NURSE: O, she says nothing, sir, but weeps and weeps; _

_ And now she falls on her bed; and then starts up, _

_ And Tybalt calls; and then on Romeo cries, _

_ And then falls down again.” _

 

The next morning Theo woke up around 7, and was glad to find that Mrs Hamilton had texted an update in the night. She nervously opened it, praying for good news.

 

 **|**   Elizabeth Hamilton: Hi Theo, Philip just got out of surgery, he lost a kidney but otherwise everything was repaired without much fuss. He’s not awake yet but seems to be doing well. 

Theo: Thanks for the update Mrs H, would it be possible for me to come visit him?

**|**   Elizabeth Hamilton: The doctors are keeping him sedated for now to allow more time for healing and so he’s not in pain. Plus he’s in the ICU so they’re kinda prickly about visitors, it’d probably be more hassle than it’s worth

Theo: My mom works as a nurse in the Peds ICU, what if I came to work with her today?

**|**   Elizabeth Hamilton: You’d have to work that out with her. If you can come, that’d be great, but if not, don’t feel guilty alright?

Theo: Of course. Thank you Mrs H

 

Theo took her phone and went to find her mom, who was awake and getting ready for work. 

“Good morning Theo.”

“Hi mom. Can I come to work with you today?”

“Why would you want to spend an entire half of your day off at a hospital? This wouldn’t have anything to do with Philip would it?”

“He’s on your ward…”

“Is he even awake? Do you know?”

“Mrs Hamilton said they’re keeping him asleep for now to allow healing but I wanna see him mom. I wanna know that he’s okay.”

“Your father could always pick you up on his way home…”

“Please mom? I know dad doesn’t like the Hamiltons but Philip means so much to me.”

“I know sweetheart. I get it. I do. Go get dressed.” Theodosia told her daughter.

“Thank you so much mom!” Theo exclaimed and rushed off to do so.

 

Theo was soon on her way to the hospital with her mom, armed with a wallet full of change for vending machines, a long phone charging cord, and a small stuffed animal of hers that she intended to leave with Philip.

“So I have some good news for you Theo.”

“What is it?”

“I spoke with your dad, and you’re not going to Peddie. You’re staying right here with us.”

“I get to stay?” Theo asked excitedly.

“Yes.”

“Dad’s no longer worried about me dating Philip?" 

“He hasn’t said much about that unfortunately. But hey, you’re staying here instead of moving. Just be grateful for that.”

“Oh trust me mom. I definitely am.”

She followed her mom up to the ward her mom who checked the board.  “He’s just on the other side of the nurses station, he’s got the room to himself.”

Theo nodded and went around the nurses station and easily found Philip’s room seeing as how there was an SSA on each side of the door, they stopped her until Mrs Hamilton spoke.

“Theo is that you?”

“Yes.”

“She can come in.” Eliza told the agents.

Theo cautiously entered the room. Mrs Hamilton and another woman who she didn’t recognize where sitting in the room. Philip was laying in the hospital bed, he was hooked up to a heart rate monitor which was beating steadily and it displayed his temperature as being normal. He had an IV with a splitter on it and multiple different medications going in at once, and one line for drawing blood. His left lower arm was in a cast and was resting on a pillow. If you could look past all that and the hospital gown he was wearing, as well as the nasal oxygen line, he’d almost look peaceful.

“Hi Mrs Hamilton.” Theo spoke quietly.

“Hello Theo, we don’t need to be too quiet, he’s sleeping because of medications so we can’t really wake him unless we’re screaming.” Eliza explained.

Theo nodded a bit. She looked at the other woman. She had a complexion more similar to Theo’s chocolate one that Eliza’s pasty one, though their hair color was similar. This other woman was wearing a black tank top and those baggy women’s dress pants that look like skirts if the wearer is sitting or standing in the right position. The pants had an intricate pattern and were mostly pink, yellow, and orange, with some blue too.

“Hi, I’m Philip’s aunt, Angelica.” She extended her hand.

Theo shook it. “I’m Theo. Philip has talked about you but I never saw pictures or anything and,”

“And I don’t look much like my sister do I?” Angelica asked.

“Yeah.”

“We get it a lot, that and people asking if someone was adopted, when our other sister is with us it helps though. I just look more like our father, and Eliza our mother.”

“Makes sense.” Theo said. She finally took a seat on the other side of Philip’s bed but was still able to easily see and talk to Eliza and Angelica. “I um, I brought this for Philip, it’s mine and I wanted to give it to him, I know it’s kinda dumb because it’s a stuffed animal and we’re sixteen but…” Theo looked at the stuffed monkey in her hands.

“It’s sweet.” Eliza told her. “You can tuck it under his good arm, he won’t mind and he won’t break either.”

Theo nodded a bit and did so. She took Philip’s hand in her own and held it.

“I have to apologize again for what happened yesterday, with the secret service agents and cops handcuffing you and acting like you were at fault. It shouldn’t have happened.” Eliza said to Theo.

“I understand why it happened. They were just trying to protect him.” Theo said. “I freaked my mom out when I got home though.”

“I don’t doubt that for a second.” Eliza said.

Angelica looked confused.

“I was with Philip when it happened. I was trying to help him apply pressure to the wounds to help slow the bleeding. When the SSAs got there though, they pulled me off him. Anyway, I came home covered in blood and thoroughly shaken up.” Theo explained.

“That’s awful. They just, pulled him off you and slapped handcuffs on you?”

“Angelica please, this is not the time nor place, not the circumstances,” Eliza started.

“If it was Secret Service that did it I understand, but if it was cops,”

“They pulled Theo off Philip because he’d just been shot and to any outsider it probably looked like she was trying to hurt him further. It’s not because Philip looks caucasian and Theo’s colored, so don’t even start.” Eliza said to her sister. “Angelica is a fierce fighter for minority rights, so much so that she doesn’t always know when to dial it down or turn it off.” Eliza explained to Theo.

Theo smiled at Angelica. “Eliza is right, but I thank you for the thought.” Theo liked Angelica already.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> R&J Blurb: Act 1, Scene 4
> 
> TW: Hospitals, medical terminology, talk of the shooting, talk of infections

_ “ROMEO: I fear, too early, for my mind misgives _

_ Some consequence, yet hanging in the stars, _

_ Shall bitterly begin his fearful date _

_ With night revels, and expire the term, _

_ Of a despised life closed in my breath, _

_ But He hath steerage of my course _

_ Direct my sail! On, lusty gentlemen!” _

 

Theo stuck around for a couple of hours and when Alex arrived, he’d apparently just missed her.

“How’s he doing?” Alex asked Eliza as he sat down and took his son’s hand.

“They just took some blood for testing, his temperature is up a bit so they want to make sure it isn’t a sign of an infection. They’re hopefully gonna let him wake up for a little while.” Eliza told Alex.

Alex nodded. “You guys have been there 24 hours now. You should head home, clean yourself up a bit, go get the kids from Laf’s.”

Eliza bit her lip. “Will you call each time the doctor comes in so that I can hear everything?”

“Of course Betsey. There’s no need to worry. I’ll be right here with him all night and he’ll be fine. I don’t gotta worry about being well rested, I spoke with Washington, he knows what’s going on and doesn’t expect me to come into work until Philip is at least out of the ICU.”

Eliza nodded. “Okay. Try and sleep though. We need to be strong, for him and our other kids.”

Alex nodded.

Eliza and Angelica left.

 

A half an hour later the doctor came in. “Mom and aunt went home huh?”

“Yep. It’s my turn now, I’m just gonna call mom, she wants to hear this too.” Alex explained as he pulled his phone out and called Eliza, who answered and was put on speaker. 

The doctor nodded. “I’ve got good and bad news, the good news is we’re stopping the sedatives so he can wake up, bad news is, it’s because he’s showing signs of the beginning of infection and we need to know how he feels, which is why we’re stopping the sedatives.”

“I thought you guys were giving him antibiotics to make sure that didn’t happen.” Alex said.

“We are giving him antibiotics yes, but there isn’t one antibiotic that can kill every form of bacteria, we give antibiotics to fight the most common infection causing bacteria, but sometimes it’s a different bacteria. We’ll be able to get a clearer picture of what’s going on once he’s awake.” The doctor explained. He fiddled with one of the various IVs. “Now that the meds are stopped it shouldn’t take long, just press the call button when he starts to show signs of being awake, and if we aren’t in here by the time he’s alert enough to move around, don’t let him sit up too quickly, we don’t need him tearing stitches.”

Alex nodded and the doctor left the room.

“I shouldn’t have left.” Eliza muttered over the phone.

“ ’Liza, you were here for almost 24 hours, I doubt you’ve eaten anything half decent and there’s no way you got a solid sleep. Not taking care of oneself is my job. Don’t feel bad.”

“Okay. I’m just getting to Laf’s now so I gotta go. Call me when Philip wakes up?”

“Of course. I love you.”

“Love you too.”

Alex hung up and watched his son like a hawk. It didn’t take long for his head to shake a little, then for him to scrunch his eyes closed and relax then do it again. Alex stood up and pressed the call button, he continued holding Philip’s hand but leaned over so that he could pet Philip’s hair. It would also prevent him from sitting up too fast.

“Hey bud, it’s dad.” He spoke gently.

Philip’s eyes slowly opened his eyes. “Dad?” He croaked out.

“I’m right here buddy.” Alex promised.

“What happened?” He asked, seeming confused.

“You were shot, the bullet entered in your right side, it damaged two ribs, which they put plates on to repair, damaged your liver, your right kidney, came out your back and lodged into your left wrist. You were brought to the hospital. They did surgery to repair the damages and now you’re in the ICU.” Alex’s voice was steady and calm, despite his words telling a scary tale.

Philip nodded a bit.

The doctor then came in. “Welcome back Philip. How ya feeling?” He asked.

“Like I was shot.” He mumbled.

Alex smiled at Philip as he called Eliza again.

“Wanna give me a break down of what that feels like for you right now?”

“Headache, I feel kinda cold, and in pain.”

“The headache is probably from the meds that were keeping you asleep, and we’ll get you another blanket. And we’ll start some stronger pain meds of course.”

“Does that line up with infection symptoms at all?” Eliza asked.

“It could, but it could be coincidental too. We won’t know until the lab reports come back.” The doctor answered.

“Alright.” Eliza said.

“A nurse will come set up those pain meds and bring a blanket. I’ll be back when those lab reports are.” The doctor told them and left.

“Hi Philip.” Eliza spoke loudly over the phone.

“Hi mom. I’m sorry for wandering off in the mall…”

“It’s alright Philip, I’m not mad, you’re alive and that’s what matters.”

 

Philip talked with Eliza for a little bit until Eliza’s phone was almost completely dead and she had to go.

Philip pulled the blankets up higher and snuggled into them.

“Still just cold or is it getting worse bud?” 

“Feels like it’s getting worse but it’s probably just still the same, only feeling worse because I’ve felt cold for so long.”

Alex nodded a bit.

Theodosia then came in with an IV bag and a large blanket. “Your other nurse left, so I’m your nurse now until the end of my shift, I’d introduce myself but we’re already acquainted. How ya feeling Philip?”

“Could be worse I guess.”

Theodosia nodded as she wrapped the new blanket around him. “Theo was here for a good portion of the day. You only missed her by an hour or so.”

“How is she?”

“Worried about you, but glad you’re doing okay,  _ and _ , not going to Peddie.”

“She’s not going?” Philip asked excitedly.

“I put my foot down after she came home covered in your blood. I couldn’t bare to ship her off, and I made Aaron understand that.”

Philip nodded a bit and smiled. “I’m glad she’s not going.”

“Me too. If you need anything just press the call button. And have fun with Socks there. Theo left brought him from home for you.” Theodosia told him, pointing out the stuffed monkey next to Philip, who looked down at it and smiled.

 

Philip was in a fairly good mood, so it only made things seem worse when the doctor returned less than an hour later saying that Philip’s labs show signs of septicemia, despite him already being on antibiotics. That wasn’t good at all, and it put Philip, Alex, and pretty much everyone, in a bad or saddened mood, and rightfully so.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> R&J Blurb: Act 5 Scene 3
> 
> TW: More talk of the shooting, more talk of injuries, more talk of infection

_ “(ROMEO:) How oft when men are at the point of death _

_ Have they been merry! Which their keepers call _

_ A lightning before death. O, how may I _

_ Call this a lightning? O my love! My wife! _

_ Death, that hath suck’d the honey of thy breath, _

_ Hath had no power yet upon thy beauty. _

_ Thou art not conquer’d; beauty’s ensign yet _

_ Is crimson in thy lips and in thy cheeks, _

_ And death’s pale flag is not yet advanced there.”  _

 

Theo was still awake when her mom got home.

“Hi honey.” Theodosia smiled as she went into the kitchen and began dishing herself out a plate of leftovers, and putting the rest in containers in the fridge.

“Hi mom.” Theo said, she came over and sat at the breakfast bar so she could watch her mom and talk to her. “How’s Philip?” Theo asked.

“Well, when I left he was awake, seems to be doing okay, however he’s got septicemia, which isn’t good.”

Theo frowned. “Will he be okay? Isn’t that really serious?”

“They’ve started him on stronger antibiotics than the ones he was on before and hopefully that will be enough to fight off the infection.”

Theo nodded a bit.

“So, I don’t think he’s about to say it out loud to many people, but I’m pretty sure he likes Socks.” Theodosia smiled.

Theo smiled too. “I’m glad.”

“He asked about you a bit.”

“Did he want to talk to me at all?” Theo asked.

“He hasn’t asked to contact you yet, which I know probably doesn’t feel great, but it’s not that he doesn’t want to sweetheart. It just might be that he hasn’t thought of it. He is on a lot of meds and he’s dealing with a lot right now.”

“Makes sense.” Theo nodded. “I hope I can actually talk to him soon.”

“I know honey. And you will, just give it a little time.”

The next day Theo stayed home instead of going to work with her mom, and her dad stayed home too, planning to work from home for the day. Aaron was in his office when Theo knocked on the door before entering.

“Hi dad. I think we need to talk.”

“Just a second sweetheart. What’s the date today?”

“March 30th. It’s Wednesday.”

“Right.” He jotted something down. “Okay, sorry about that, what did you want Theo?”

“We need to talk, dad.”

Aaron nodded. “We do. I have to talk to you about some important things.”

“You can start then. I don’t want to get mad at you for something you might contradict with what you say.”

“Alright. Well I’ve thought. A lot. And first off, I was wrong to try and send you to Peddie. It wasn’t a solution at all and was almost done to try and solve a petty problem. I’m sorry for that.”

“I forgive you.”

“You could’ve been very badly hurt on Monday. And after a lot of thought, I realize, that it wouldn’t have happened if I hadn’t forced you into having to sneak around with Philip. Now I still dislike his dad very strongly, but I’m willing to give Philip a chance. He may be the product of his father, but as it’s been pointed out to me, he’s also the product of his mother; a very kind and caring woman. So, if you two continue with your relationship once he’s out of the hospital, I want to sit down and talk with him, and then I will make up my mind about Philip.”

“Really?” Theo asked.

“Yes. Your mother made it clear to me, Philip was only not being accompanied by Secret Service guys, because he had to sneak around to be with you. And that’s not right. If that gunman had aimed a little better, Philip could’ve died. I don’t like his father, but I don’t wish the pain of losing a child on anyone. I’ve been a child whose lost parents, and a parent who lost children, and let me tell you, they both suck. I will not be the reason a family is destroyed by something like that, and if that means giving Philip Hamilton a sho- a chance, then I guess that’s what I’ll have to do.”

Theo smiled. “Thank you, so much dad, it means a lot.”

“I know it does.” He smiled a bit. “Also, I have to admit, you probably could be doing a lot worse than Philip. You could be trying to date someone who parties, or smokes, or does drugs. He could be covered in tattoos and one of those people skips lots of school. Philip doesn’t do any of that and I know because if he did the whole country would know.” He chuckled a bit.

Theo smiled and nodded. “Yeah.”

“So, what did you want to talk to me about?”

“I think everything has been covered actually.”

Aaron nodded a bit. “So, how is Philip? Your mother was so busy telling me all that she never actually got to how Philip is doing. It can’t be that bad can it?”

“He was standing up and stretching when the bullet hit him, it went in his right side, damaged his bottom two ribs, his liver, his right kidney, went out his back and into his arm. He now has plates on his ribs, and lost his kidney. Not to mention that he’s developed septicemia. If the bullet hit a couple inches to the left and his spine would’ve been damaged.”

“Jesus. What kind of gun was it?”

Theo shrugged. “Some handgun.”

“That’s one powerful gun.” Aaron mumbled. “I’m sorry again that any of it happened.”

“There’s no way you could’ve know something like that would happen.”

“It still could’ve been prevented.”

“I guess so.” Theo mumbled. “But hey. He’s gonna be alright and that’s what matters.”

 

Theo was reading a book when her phone rang. It was Eliza’s number. She answered.

“Hello?”

“Hey.” Philip’s voice came over the phone.

“Philip!” Theo gasped and exclaimed.

“Bingo.” He chuckled a bit.

“It’s so good to hear your voice.”

“It’s good to hear yours too Theo.”

“You scared me so bad.”

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay. I’m just glad you’re alright. How are you feeling?”

“Not so great but considering everything…”

“That’s fair. So according to my mom Socks hasn’t left your side,”

“He? Smells like you, it’s comforting.”

“I’ll come visit tomorrow okay?” Theo smiled into the phone.

“Sounds great.”

 

The two talked for quite a while and it left Theo in a good mood. She happily greeted her mother when she came home, her mother didn’t seem to share the happy feeling.

“Something wrong mom?” Theo asked when she noticed.

“Philip has taken a turn for the worse.”

“What do you mean? How so?”

“He’s breathing faster now, his fever is up but he only feels colder and colder, he’s getting confused, his pulse is up, fluid outputs are out of whack. This is no longer septicemia. Philip’s suffering from full blown sepsis.”


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This family just cannot catch a damn break.
> 
> No R&J Blurb.
> 
> TW: Hospitals, blood, medical terminology

Angelica and John were watching Angie, Al, and James at the Hamilton house, because Alex and Eliza were both at the hospital with Philip. The doctors were fighting hard to get the infection under control but unfortunately they were either dealing with a rare form of bacteria or a very tough one. While antibiotics were slowing down the sepsis, they weren’t reversing it. Philip had so many medications that they had to start another IV, not at all connected to the first one. One of the meds he was on, was the sedatives again, as he’d be absolutely miserable without them. Everyone had to wear one-time-use-only gowns, and masks and while in the room with him, had to wash their ‘hands’ up to their elbows before they could go in, and he was only allowed two visitors at a time. 

Alex and Eliza were sitting next to each other at Philip’s bedside, Eliza resting against Alex, who was beginning to nod off, when the doctor came in.

“Mr and Mrs Hamilton?” He asked gently.

Alex jerked back into full awakeness and Eliza sat up.

“Hi. I’ve got some very good news. We’ve finally found what exact bacteria is causing the infection and while we don’t have the exact antibiotics, they’re being brought over from another hospital.”

“Thank goodness.” Eliza said.

“Why did it take so long to pinpoint?” Alex asked.

“It’s a rare form of bacteria, it probably entered Philip’s system by the gunman having an infection and loading his gun with sweaty hands, but we’ll probably never know for sure. We were looking for the big popular guys at first and working down a list organized from most to least popular.”

“Makes sense I guess.” Alex said. “Now that he’s getting the antibiotics that will reverse the sepsis right?”

“Yes. As long as it’s not built up a strong immunity to antibiotics it should. Now it won’t be an immediate change, it will still take a while for the sepsis to start going away.”

“So things are looking up?” Eliza asked.

“I’ll put it like this, before we had our chins to our chests looking at the floor. Now our heads are pointed straight forward but we’re looking up with our eyes.”

“I guess that’s an improvement.”

“A huge one. Someone from the lab will be coming in right away to do another blood draw, and I’ll be back in with his nurse Theodosia when she arrives as she’s actually the one who went to the other hospital to get the antibiotics he needs.” The doctor smiled and left.

“He’s gonna be okay.” Alex breathed out and smiled.

“I sure hope so.” Eliza said.

 

The doctor and Theodosia came in not too much later, before the lab guy came, Theodosia saw Philip and almost immediately frowned, she looked at Alex and Eliza, who were wearing yellow gowns over their street clothes, like her and the doctor were.

“Can you guys move from in front of the window for a moment?” Theodosia asked.

They looked confused, but did so.

Theodosia’s frown only deepened. “Does he look a little jaundice to anyone else?” 

“Now that you mention it,” The doctor moved closer and took a long look at various areas of exposed skin. “He does. It’s subtle, I thought it was the combo of the gowns and the natural light too, but it’s definitely mild jaundice.”

“What does that mean?” Eliza asked.

“Do you see how his skin has a bit of a yellow hue to it?

Alex and Eliza nodded.

“It could be a sign that his liver is failing, which unfortunately, is very possible between the damage to it, the resulting surgery, and the sepsis. But, let’s wait for the lab work to get back first, then we’ll worry about that.” The doctor said. “For now, let’s just get him on the new antibiotics, and hope the jaundice is being caused by something else.”

Theodosia began setting up the new antibiotics and taking him off the old ones.

“As great as that sounds, how high are the chances that it is liver failure? We wanna be prepared for the worst.” Alex said.

“Unfortunately, they aren’t great for it being something other than liver failure.”

Alex nodded a bit.

 

The lab guy came, and the labs came back. Philip’s liver function was not normal. They took him for new scans and found the damage was bad. 

When Alex and Eliza heard this news Eliza began crying and held onto Alex. Alex held her and would be a liar if he said he didn’t shed tears too.

When Alex looked up Angelica and Peggy were outside the room. They had come to take over for Alex and Eliza now that night time was approaching and the two had been at the hospital for a long time.

Alex left the room and went into the hallway. “They found the bacteria and got the right antibiotics but his liver is failing. The doctors are trying meds to try and reverse the effects, every time we take a step forward it’s like we take three steps back. 

“What can we do?” Angelica asked.

Alex was about to answer when Eliza, who was still in the room began calling for help. Alex turned and while he couldn’t see anything visibly wrong, Eliza looked very concerned. Alex ran to the nurses desk and told them something was wrong. Theodosia, and another nurse quickly came over and gowned, masked, and gloved up; due to lack of time for hand washing, and once they were in the room, the problem became obvious. The area of skin surrounding Philip’s first IV had ballooned up with blood and it was leaking from where the needle was inserted, but the leak wasn’t fast enough and his skin was continuing to slowly balloon.

The other nurse rushed out to get the doctor. Theodosia quickly put stoppers on all the meds for that IV and grabbed some gauze and a small clean kidney-shaped bowl. She put his hand in the bowl and carefully started removing the tape for that IV, the blood that had leaked ran down his skin, now that it finally was able to escape. She then held some gauze just above his skin where the IV was and pulled the needle out, blood quickly started squirting out of the small hole.

The doctor and other nurse then arrived. “Something happened with the IV, his vein blew, it was leaking into the skin.” Theodosia explained.

“Who noticed it?” The doctor asked.

“I did.” Eliza asked.

“Did you touch or move his hand before it at all?” He asked.

“No.”

The other nurse began looking at all the meds that had been going through that IV. “I figured out why. You can’t mix one of these meds together with the others outside of the body and then pump it into the body, says it right on the bag. It messed up the acidity level and just, made the vein walls too weak, and considering that he was on meds to constrict the veins because of the sepsis, it’s no wonder it happened. Who set up this latest antibiotic?” The nurse asked, holding up the bag for the antibiotics Theodosia had started him on earlier that morning. 

Theodosia visibly deflated. “I did. The doctor told me to start them on the left IV pole, I did exactly as told.” Theodosia said, her guilt clear in her voice as she continued holding gauze to the spot Philip was bleeding from.

“It was your left went you did it correct?” The doctor asked.

Theodosia nodded.

“One of the nurses last night moved around the IV poles when putting up new saline bags.” Alex mumbled.

“I should’ve checked and made sure that it was the correct pole.” Theodosia said.

“I shouldn’t have just said the left pole, I should’ve been clearer.”

“Can we just, fix this and get past it please?” Alex asked.

The doctor and Theodosia both nodded. “Someone get new IV set-up supplies, some more gauze, and a unit O or B negative, I wanna give him a transfusion because he’s lost blood and his blood is being pumped full of so many meds, some uncontaminated blood will do his system good.” The doctor said.

Angelica ended up convincing them to let her donate more blood for Philip despite her donating some just a few days before. They gave it to him and Alex and Eliza eventually headed home, Angelica and Peggy spending the night with Philip, and Philip was the only one who slept through the night. Most of them stayed awake hoping and praying that this would be the last complication, but knowing it was highly unlikely.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> R&J Blurb; Act 4 Scene 5
> 
> TW: Mentions of hospital, medical terminology, medical issues, organ failure

_ “LADY CAPULET: Alack the day, she’s dead, she’s dead, she’s dead! _

_ CAPULET: Ha! Let me see her. Out, alas! She’s cold; _

_ Her blood settled, and her joints are stiff; _

_ Life and these lips have long been separated. _

_ Death lies on her like an untimely frost _

_ Upon the sweetest flower of all the field. _

_ NURSE: O lamentable day! _

_ LADY CAPULET: O woeful time! _

_ CAPULET: Death, that hath ta’en her hence to make me wail, _

_ Ties up my tongue, and will not let me speak.” _

 

The next morning when Theo woke up she realized it was April fools day. It felt like a sick joke considering all that was going on. She checked the time and felt bad for sleeping until 10:23am. She checked her phone next, as she picked it up it vibrated. A text from Eliza, which she immediately opened.

 

   |   Elizabeth Hamilton: Hi Theo, we have some more news but it’s not something to say over the phone. If you could head to our house asap, my sisters and Philip’s siblings are waiting, we’re gonna do a video call and update everyone at once.

Theo: I’m on my way there now

 

Theo quickly got dressed and went down stairs. Her mom was in the kitchen. “Morning mom, I gotta go over to the Hamilton house. Could I take your car?” 

“Be careful please, and if you head anywhere else for fun top up the gas please.”

“Always do.” Theo said and grabbed the car keys. She drove quickly but didn’t speed and soon got to the Hamilton house where she was welcomed inside.

“Thanks for coming Theo, Alex and Eliza wanted to update us all at once, and we were just there 4 hours ago so there must be new big news.” Angelica explained. “You know Philip’s siblings right?” Angelica asked. 

Theo nodded. “Angelica junior, or Angie to keep from mixing her up with you, Alex junior, or Al to keep from mixing him up with Mr Hamilton and James.” She said, easily identifying the kids.

Angelica smiled. “Yes, and this is that missing link me and Eliza were telling you about. Mine and Eliza’s sister Peggy.”

Peggy extended her hand.

Theo shook it. “I’m Theodosia but everyone calls me Theo, because Theodosia is my mom.”

Peggy smiled. “Nice to meet you.”

“Okay, now that we’re all here let’s call Alex and Eliza.” Angelica said and pulled out a laptop and set it on the kitchen counter. Angie, Al, and James sat at the breakfast bar, while Theo, Peggy, and Angelica stood behind them.

Eliza quickly answered the video call. “Hey guys.” She said, trying to look happy to see her kids and sisters, but was obvious that something else was keeping her from being happy.

“How’s it going guys?” Alex asked.

“We miss you.” James said innocently.

“We miss Philip. We’re sick of not knowing what’s going on with him. When can we see him?” Angie cut to the crap.

“We know, and we’re sorry. That’s why we’re doing this call.” Eliza said.

Alex rubbed his face a bit, he clearly hadn’t taken the time to shave since Philip was hospitalized. “Philip’s latest labs just came back. The new antibiotics are finally doing their job on fighting the infection, but it’s a couple days too late unfortunately.”

“What do you mean?” Theo asked, fearing the worst.

Eliza sighed. “Philip’s liver is failing and the liver failure isn’t responding to meds to repair it, and with all the other meds he’s on, it won’t get better without drastic measures.”

“Philip needs another surgery. But we can’t just do it, because he needs a liver transplant, so we need to find a donor first.” Alex explained.

“I’m the same blood type, I’ve never done any drugs, I’m in perfect mental and physical health and there’s no family history of liver or disease,” Angelica started.

“Yes, you are, we talked to the doctor about that because I knew you’d offer. However the doctors are hesitant to operate on you because of all the blood you’ve donated the past four days. Your heart has been working over time and putting you under general anesthesia could cause more problems than it’s worth.” Eliza explained.

“Dad’s the same blood type, maybe he could do it?” Angelica offered.

“They won’t do it, he’s over sixty, by nearly 15 years.” Alex explained. “I wish one of you could though. They put him on the transplant lists, but there’s unfortunately a lot of people ahead of him, despite him not having long without a new liver.”

“I’m A-.” Peggy frowned.

“Could one of us do it?” Angie asked.

“No. You have to be 18, and even if any of you were old enough, you all match up with me or mom, Philip is the odd one out. We can’t.”

“Is this some sick joke?” Al asked. “I mean, it is April Fools…”

“I wish it were buddy.” Alex frowned.

“How bad could this turn out if we don’t find him a liver soon?” Theo asked.

Eliza had to hold back tears.

“It hopefully won’t come to that but I won’t sugarcoat it. This could be fatal.” Alex said, and quickly wiped his face, the kids might not have realized it, but Theo recognized he was wiping away tears.

“But it won’t get to that because they’ll find him a liver. If it takes long enough they can probably use Angelica’s anyway.” Peggy reminded everyone.

“Why are they wasting time though? Why not take aunt Angelica’s liver now? I mean, do they think we’re gonna find someone who could actually do it and wants to in time?” Angie seemed to be growing frustrated.

“Because there’s already been a lot of strain on her heart from donating approximately a fifth of her body’s blood volume in less than a week.” Alex explained. “It’d be shifty even if she’d only donated once for Philip.”

“Who should we be turning to for other potential donors?” Angelica asked.

“Close friends, I’d say family but we’ve kinda exhausted the limits of that, um, yeah. They have to be over 18, B- blood type, no history of substance; alcohol or drug abuse, healthy mentally and physically, someone with a good support system for afterwards because it’s not an easy surgery, no family history of major lung disease, no hepatitis, and of course they have to be willing to do it. It also helps if their body size is close to Philip’s but it’s not a necessary requirement. They also can’t have travelled out of the country in the last six months.”

“Uncle John is out then, Frances can’t take care of her dad by herself, not to mention they probably can’t afford for him to miss the work. Uncle Hercules is a freaking giant not to mention the family history of heart problems. Uncle Laf just got back from being in france so he’s out.” Angie rattled off.

“Not to mention that only an estimated 1.5% of the population are B-. That’s why I was so insistent on donating blood for him, you don’t know how long the blood they have in the blood bank has been there and I just wanted to keep him safe.” Angelica added.

“In other words, Philip is in trouble?” James asked.

“That’s one way to put it buddy.” Alex sighed. “But, try not to worry. We’ll find him a liver. He’ll be okay.”

 

They talked for a while more and Theo left not long after the call ended. She went home and curled up next to her mom on the couch.

“I don’t want Philip to die.” She mumbled after a while of not saying anything. 

“What’s going on?” Theodosia asked.

“His liver is failing and they’re having a hard time finding a donor because of his blood type and it’s rarity.”

“I’m sorry honey, but I’m sure they’ll find him a liver soon.”

“It feels like the world wants him dead. His grandfather is too old, and the only other family member with the same blood type has donated too much blood this week for them to be able to safely operate. I hate to say it but I think I’m beginning to lose hope that he’ll get better. He just keeps getting worse and worse. One step forward, like 7 backward.”

“I know it feels that way honey, but you just have to hold onto hope. You gotta just, pray that he’ll be okay.” Theodosia said.

Theo repeated the words in her head. ‘You just gotta hold onto hope that he’ll be okay’. It sure as hell didn’t feel that way.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's title is "Alex does a no-no" but with this story I don't really have chapter titles so I'm just gonna put it here instead
> 
> No R&J Blurb
> 
> TW: Hospitals, medical terminology, organ failure, talk of death

The over the next three days Alex or Eliza was always at the hospital, and they’d only leave for an hour or two at a time. Philip’s sepsis was clearing up, but his liver was only getting worse. It hurt sitting there all day staring at their son who was turning yellow before their eyes and hadn’t been awake in nearly a week. But the thought of not being there if something suddenly took another bad turn hurt more. It was a bit easier now that Angie, Al, and James had school to be at during the day, but at the same time they had to deal with telling teachers that the kids might be pulled out of school at any moment. Explaining to Philip’s school why he wasn’t there was fun too.

“We should test ourselves again. Maybe someone is a match and we just don’t know it.” Alex said to Eliza.

“Alex, we all know our blood types.” Eliza sighed.

“Maybe someone has it wrong.” Alex suggested.

“Alex you and me both donate blood, there’s no mistake as to our types.”

Alex frowned. “I’ve never felt so useless.”

“I know Alex. Trust me. I keep replaying everything over in my head. If I’d made an SSA go to the washroom with him. If I hadn’t insisted he come shopping with us. Did I tell you that? He didn’t even want to come but I made him. If I hadn’t even gone shopping in the first place,”

“I know it’s easy to think like that Betsy, but it’s pointless. It’s not doing any good. I feel like reached out to literally every person Philip’s ever met. There’s got to be something we’re missing.” Alex frowned.

“I’ve reached out too, no one is B- or if they’re O- they can’t or aren’t willing.”

“We just have to hope he gets to the top of the list in time.” Alex sighed.

 

Alex wouldn’t admit it to Eliza, but he was struggling with this. He felt a huge sense of guilt and hopelessness towards the situation and he was trying, but struggling, to find an outlet. That’s when his phone began ringing while he was on his way home for a quick shower and maybe a shave. He answered it using his bluetooth.

“Hello?” He asked. It was late, he couldn’t imagine who it would be except for Eliza. 

“Hey Alex. I know it’s late but I saw you were active on Twitter not long ago, so, I thought I’d call. I was having trouble sleeping and was thinking about Philip. How is he? Last I heard he was suffering from sepsis?” John was on the other end of the call.

“The sepsis has cleared up but his liver is failing. He needs a transplant and we can’t find a donor.” Alex pulled over as he felt tears coming on.

“What’s his blood type?”

“B negative.”

“So close, I’m B positive.”

“He’s gonna die and it’s gonna be all my fault.” Alex let out sob.

“He’s not going to die. They’ll find a donor.”

“Are you at home?” Alex asked.

“Yes. House is empty otherwise. Frances stayed at a friend’s to work on some project.”

“I’m coming over. I’m crying and your house is closer than my own.”

“I’ll put on a pot of coffee.”

“Bless your soul.” Alex said.

 

Alex was soon at John’s. They were sitting in John’s living room with the only light being whatever light poured in from the kitchen. They were drinking coffee and Alex was resting on John. Alex turned his head to look at John. “Do you ever wish we could go back to our college days? Back when the biggest problems we faced were being broke?”

“Sometimes.” John shrugged.

“If I hadn’t left you and met Eliza, things could’ve been so different.” Alex sighed.

“I guess but I don’t think you were thinking like that before Philip was shot.”

“Not overly, but the thought has crossed my mind.” He said and moved so his face was closer to John’s face.

“Alex what are you doing?” John asked.

“Remember when we used to do this?” He asked and kissed John.

John kissed back for a second, only for a second, before pulling away. “Alex we can’t. What about Eliza?”

“Don’t say her name. Just please John? I need you.” Alex sounded desperate, he was clinging to John.

“You know that I don’t know how to say no to you when your body is on mine, Alex.” John mumbled and picked up the Half-Scottish, Half-Puerto Rican man and carried him to his bedroom, closing the door behind them.

 

The next morning Alex showered, made John promise to not say anything to anyone and forget about it, and headed back to the hospital. Alex knew what he did was wrong, but nothing in his life was right anymore, so what was one extra wrong thing?

“I thought you said you were just gonna shower and come back.” Eliza frowned.

“I was, but I was so tired so I thought I’d take a bath instead. I fell asleep in the tub. I’m sorry ‘Liza.”

“I honestly don’t blame you. I’d probably do the same.”

“So what’s the latest?” Alex asked as he petted his son’s hair.

“His numbers worse. He’s higher on the transplant list, but he can only get a liver from 8% of the population and he’s not even first on the list needing a B- liver yet.”

Alex nodded a bit. “Did he ever talk about you about death? What he wanted when he died?” He asked quietly.

“Even if he did, it’s not important right now. He’s not dying so there’s no need to think like that.”

Alex just frowned a bit but nodded.

Alex and Eliza were waiting for the doctor to come back with the new lab reports, which he soon did.

“I’ve got Philip’s latest labs here, the new numbers have put him even higher on the list, he’s sitting at number two in the region, number five in the country, but patients lower than him will likely get livers before him,”

“Because they have the correct blood type.” Alex paused. “Are there no current clinical trials for like, 3D printed livers or some other shit? We’ll pay to put him in those trails.”

“If there were I’d refer you to them, but unfortunately there aren’t any going on right now and we’re still years away from 3D printed organs.” The doctor frowned.

“How long until his other organs start failing?” Eliza asked.

“This is the worst news I’ve got for you, it’s already starting. It’s slow right now but we really are running out of time to find him a new liver.”

“What do we do?” Eliza asked, tears brimming her eyes. “We can’t wait around anymore. We can’t lose our son. There has to be something we can do.” Eliza sounded desperate because she was desperate.

“Unfortunately you guys are doing pretty much everything you can.”

“There has to be something more than sitting and watching him die!” Alex spoke loudly.

“Take care of your other children at home I guess. I understand what this feels like, but there really isn’t much you can do for him, but Mrs Hamilton your son is not going to die if I have anything to say about it. I’m fighting hard to keep him alive and you have to trust that he’ll be okay."

“Don’t make promises you can’t keep doctor.” Alex warned.

“I won’t lie, your son does need a new liver, yesterday, but as long as he is still here we will keep fighting for him.”

“Is he going to get a liver in time? Statistically?”

“It’s, it’s getting tight, not going to lie, but we’re holding onto the hope that it will happen in time.”

Eliza clutched her chest with one hand and covered her mouth as she started crying.

Peggy suddenly rushed into the room, she hadn’t gowned herself or washed her hands but had thrown a mask on. “GUys! Guys! I found Philip a liver. He’s gonna be okay!” She exclaimed breathlessly. “He’s gonna be okay now, right?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, I don't know if anyone is really reading at this point never mind cares about my other stuff, but I'm working on writing another story right now and I'm wondering if I should start posting it even though I'm not done positing this one? To be clear, this story is done being written, I just gotta finish posting it. Posting for the new story might help be post on here more consistently, however I worry I might end up focusing to much energy there. If anyone cares, let me know what you think in the comments plz and thanks.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me? Posting on a consistent schedule? Who's she? Don't know her.
> 
> Okay but can I just say thank you to Frost_sorcerer and KaydenEli72? You two have left multiple comments on this fic and it means a lot to see continuous support on a fic I seriously thought was going to be a total flop.
> 
> Also, 10 chapters left, but don't get worried, there's still a hell of a lot of story to tell.
> 
> R&J Blurb: Act 2 Scene 2
> 
> TW: Talk of Organs, Surgery, Death, Hospitals.
> 
> Also if you're a sensitive person and cry a lot, you may want to find some tissues before proceeding to read.

_ “ROMEO: It is my soul, the calls upon my name. _

_ How silver-sweet sound lovers’ tongues by night, _

_ Like softest music to attending ears! _

_ JULIET: Romeo! _

_ ROMEO: My dear? _

_ JULIET: At what o’clock to-morrow _

_ Shall I send to thee? _

_ ROMEO: At the hour of nine, _

_ JULIET: I will not fail; ‘tis twenty years till then. _

_ I have forgot why I did call thee back. _

_ ROMEO: Let me stand here till thou remember it. _

_ JULIET: I shall forget, to have thee still stand there, _

_ Remembering how I will love thy company.” _

 

“They found Philip a liver?” Theo excitedly asked her mother.

“They still have to make sure it’s a good match and that Margarita can actually be a good donor, but it does look hopeful.” Theodosia smiled at her daughter.

“Thank goodness. I was really scared for him and his family.” Theo said.

“I think we all were.”

“Do you think I could visit Philip before the surgery?”

“I’ll ask his parents while I’m working today.”

“Thanks mom.” Theo smiled and pulled out her phone and went to Nathalie’s contact in her messages.

 

Theo: They found him a liver! They still gotta make sure it’s 100% good but things look very good right now! 

   |   Nathalie: That’s great. Was it from some random donor or?

Theo: His aunt.

   |   Nathalie: I thought his neither of his aunts could because one was the wrong blood type and the other donated too much blood for him?

Theo: Turns out the one with the ‘incompatible’ blood type had her blood type wrong. She thought she was A- but she’s actually O-, she heard wrong when she was told what it was like, years ago.

   |   Nathalie: Well that sure is lucky in a messed up way.

Theo: You can say that again lol. I’m just so grateful that they finally found him one. Things were getting bad…

   |   Nathalie: I don’t doubt it. When will they be doing surgery?

Theo: Not sure yet. They’re still screening his aunt to make sure she’s a good donor match. They won’t take long though, he kinda doesn’t have the time for them to take forever.

   |   Nathalie: Are you gonna see him before surgery?

Theo: I hope so. It’s up to his parents.

 

Theo then got a text from Eliza which she opened.

 

   |   Elizabeth Hamilton: They’ve scheduled the surgery for Friday morning. Philip’s friends and family are visiting tomorrow during the day then we going to bring the other children to visit him tomorrow evening, do you want to visit in the evening? If so you are welcome to. They’re picky about visitors for ICU patients as bad as him but in this situation it relaxes because he’s been so sick and is going into surgery 

Theo: I’ll come but Mrs Hamilton, you make it sound like he is going to die Friday morning. Is the outlook really that bad?

   |   Elizabeth Hamilton: They are a bit worried about complications because he’s been doing so bad and he’s been asleep, he isn’t very strong, honestly, we are making sure everyone says goodbye but we’re praying it won’t be necessary. He’ll most likely be okay but one of the worst pains imaginable is not properly saying goodbye to someone before they die

Theo: Will he be awake? He’s been sedated for days hasn’t he?

   |   Elizabeth Hamilton: They’ve been keeping him asleep yes as a form of pain/symptom control but it’d be cruel to send him to surgery without him even knowing. And he has spent some time awake each day it just hasn’t been much because he needs such strong painkillers when he’s awake they’re scared he’ll develop a dependency on them. He will be awake Thursday evening

Theo: Makes sense. I will for sure be there. Thank you for inviting me.

   |   Elizabeth Hamilton: Of course. You really do mean a lot to him Theo.

Theo: I really need him to be okay.

   |   Elizabeth Hamilton: We all do. I’ll see you tomorrow.

 

The next day Theo was on edge all day. She was flinchy and anxious. She changed her outfit four times, not knowing what was appropriate to wear. She knew it wouldn’t matter a ton because of having to wear a gown thing but she still wanted to look decent. She was barely able to eat and her mom, who was home, felt awful for not being able to do anything for her daughter.

“Theo is there anything I can do to help you? Anything at all?”

Theo shook her head.

“Let me know if there is.”

“I doubt there will be, but okay.”

Theo soon headed to the hospital and met Angelica and Peggy in the parking lot with Angie, Al, and James. James held onto one of Peggy’s hands and one of Angelica’s, Al taking Angelica’s other. Angie came and nervously linked arms with Theo who gave her a small smile to let her know it was okay.

“Mom said that we invited you to come now because of how much he means to you. And because you don’t know his friends.”

“He does mean a lot to me, and I’m sure there’s nothing wrong with his friends but I don’t know them. In this situation it’d be awkward to be doing introductions so your mom invited me to come when I knew everyone who would be there.”

Angie nodded.

They soon got to Philip’s room. Philip was awake and while he didn’t look anything near healthy, he put on a hopeful and brave face for his aunts, who went to talk to him first before going to get Peggy admitted. He smiled and acted like nothing was wrong for his little brothers, who went in together. For Angie, it was obviously a tough conversation in there, but he was not angry with his sister, his face staying soft the whole time. Then it was Theo’s turn. She nervously went in.

“Theo.” He smiled brightly.

“Philip,” She immediately started to tear up as she hugged him. “I don’t even know where to start.”

“I know things for tomorrow look scary but I’m gonna be fine Theo. I promise. I’ll probably bleed, but I’ll keep fighting to stay alive for you. I’m not gonna die.”

“You better fight to stay alive Philip Hamilton because I swear to god if you don’t,”

“I’ll be fine. Soon this will all be over and I’ll be fine and we can keep living and keep loving each other and your dad will still hate mine but we’ll get past it. We’ll live until we’re old and wrinkly, and we can die when we’re ninety, together and warm in our bed.”

Theo had to fight hard to keep the tears from falling. “That sounds nice.”

“I love you, Theo.”

“I love you too Philip, I always will. If you don’t make it off that operating table tomorrow,”

“I will,” He cut her off.

“Let me finish. If you don’t make it off that operating table tomorrow, I will never stop loving you. Or your family. You’ll leave a Philip sized hole in my heart which will never be refilled. I think I’ll eventually move on, but I’ll always keep you in my heart. Forever. No matter where you go, just know that I will always love you, Philip.”

“I’ll always love you too Theo.” Philip choked out.

Theo hugged him tightly again and he pressed a kiss to her forehead.

“Everything will be alright. I promise you.” He told her.

“It better be, because I don’t want to live in a world where you don’t exist.”

“You won’t have to.”

The words, “Everything will be alright. I promise you.”, stuck in Theo’s brain, and she prayed that they would be true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sidenote: Let's not talk about the fact that I'm posting this (and the chapter or two following it) at 12:30 at night when I should be sleeping because I need to be awake by 8am tomorrow morning at the latest. Also, I'm going on a small vacation at the end of this week and I want to finish posting this story before I leave so please, harass me in the comments.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No R&J Blurb
> 
> TW: Mentions of: hospitals, surgery, death (I think? I'm too tired to remember despite reading/editing like, 10 minutes ago), alchohol, and drunk driving.
> 
> This chapter is alternatively titled 'Congratu-fucking-lations' and you'll soon see why

The next morning was Philip and Peggy’s surgeries. They were both already in surgery. Eliza wasn’t going great and Alex knew it. He knew she didn’t have anything feuling her, ever since Philip’s septicemia turned to sepsis, she’d been skeptical about optimism, and by now, for the first time ever, Alex saw his wife being pessimistic. And if  _ Eliza _ couldn’t be hopeful, how could anyone? Alex believed Eliza needed something to get her upset, get her angry, something terrible, so that her negative feelings could be put towards that issue and she’d have to go back to holding onto hope that Philip would be okay because nothing else would be. Alex knew something that would most definitely do the trick.

“Eliza?” Alex asked, turning to her and breaking the silence of their little area of the fairly empty waiting room.

“Yes Alex?” She asked.

“We need to talk about something, in private.”

“This isn’t the time Alexander. Whatever it is it can wait.”

“It’s eating me alive ‘Liza. I can’t keep it a secret anymore. Angelica is right there and Philip will be fine for the five minutes we’ll be gone. Please.” Alex asked.  _ Goodbye happy marriage _ . Alex thought to himself.

“Fine.” She said and got up, they wander to some doors that lead outside, and went outside, no one was around. The sun was just starting to come up. “What is it, Alex? What is so important?”

“Well first of all, I love you, very much, you need to know that because you probably won’t believe that for a long time after I tell you this.”

“Alex I love you too but would you cut the crap and tell me what’s going on? I want to get back inside.”

“The night of April 4th, Monday, when I went home to shower, and didn’t come back for hours? I, I didn’t go home. I didn’t go home and I wasn’t so tired that I decided to take a bath instead of a shower and I didn’t fall asleep in the bathtub.”

“Then what happened then? Where did you go? What did you do Alex? Did you go to a bar or something? Are you trying to confess to drunk driving or something Alex?”

“No, I didn’t go to the bar or drive under any influence. John called me, while I was on my way home. He couldn’t sleep and wanted to know how Philip was doing.”

“Okay, and?”

“I ended up going to his house. I was feeling hopeless about Philip’s situation and like I wasn’t sure if I could even feel anything positive anymore.”

“Why didn’t you talk to me about that Alex?”

“Because I didn’t want to burden you with anything else. You didn’t need another thing to worry about anymore.”

Eliza nodded a bit. “Is that all?”

“No, I’ve barely gotten started. John, as per my asking, showed me that I still could feel positive things.”

“Alex, what do you mean?” Eliza asked.

“I kissed John, and he tried to stop it but I pushed. One thing lead to another, which I advocated for and we ended up in bed together.”

“Alexander what are you saying?”

“I cheated on you Eliza. I’m so sorry. And don’t be mad at John, and don’t worry that I forced him either, he consented, it wasn’t unwanted or anything but at the start he didn’t want to because I’m married.”

Eliza was quiet for a moment. “Do you still love him?” She asked him, tears building up.

“I did love him once but I don’t anymore, not romantically. It was a one time thing but it did happen.”

“17 years of marriage. 4 kids. The fact that by the end of the day we might only have 3. You would think that would count for something. That it would mean something to you. You would think you wouldn’t want to throw that all away!” Eliza said, crying.

“It does mean something. I still love you. You and the kids still mean the world to me and Philip is gonna be okay. It was one moment of weakness and it shouldn’t have happened, but it did, and I’m very sorry.”

Eliza went back inside, she was hurt and crying, rightfully so, but at the same time, she was angry, and it was obvious to Alex, which was exactly what he needed to happen. He went back inside and left a bit of distance between him and Eliza but not so much that it looked weird.

 

A doctor soon came over to them. “Margarita Schuyler’s family?”

“That’s us.” Alex said.

“How is she?”

“Surgery went very well. She’s in recovery now. It will take her a while to be functioning again at even 90% and today she’s probably gonna be groggy, mildly disoriented, and sore, but that’s very normal. Would you like me to show you to her room?”

Eliza looked at Angelica. “I’ll go. Alex and Angelica you stay here. Text me any updates on Philip.”

“Will do.” Angelica said.

Eliza got up followed the doctor, leaving Alex with Angelica. 

Once Eliza and the doctor were out of sight Angelica turned to Alex once making sure there was no one else around. “Congratulations Alexander. You have invented a new kind of stupid, a damage you can never undo kinda stupid, you opened all the cages at the zoo, kinda stupid. You truly didn’t think this through did you? To say that it is kinda stupid would be the understatement of the year. Let’s review, your son is in the hospital, possibly dying, so you go out bang your ex, and then you wait until your son could literally die at any second to tell Eliza what you did? Uh yeah, congratulations on ruining your marriage.” Angelica said, she wasn’t stopping to let Alex get a single word in.

“Angelica,”

“I know my sister like I know my own mind! You won’t find anyone nearly as trusting or as kind. I love my sister more than anything in this life, I would choose her happiness over my own every single time. Eliza is the very best thing in both of our lives. How could you lose sight of the fact that you were blessed with the best wife, with a perfect and happy family? Congratulations on ruining that by the way. For the rest of your sad pathetic life Alex, everything you do will be for her. Give her the very best life because she deserves it. She deserved it before Philip was shot and you cheated, but now, now she deserves better than that so congratulations on unlocking that impossible achievement, and good luck completing the task. Just, congratu-fucking-lations.” 

“Angelica I know I messed up and I know there’s no fixing that. But I told her now because it lit a fire underneath her, which she needed. I don’t know if you noticed, but she was pessimistic. Have you ever seen that before?” Alex asked.

Angelica was quiet.

“She now has something to fuel her. Something to put her negative emotions towards so she can be strong and optimistic about Philip. Right now all that matters is Philip. That’s the most important thing.”

“If he doesn’t make it and you told her for nothing, it doesn’t matter if it was one moment of weakness and only happened once, your marriage won’t last.”

“I’m well aware.”

“And it doesn’t worry you?”

“Well, Philip is  **not** going to die, despite the fact that everyone seems to think so, and if he does, Eliza and the kids will probably be better off without me in their lives.” Alex said.

Angelica was quiet again, and nodded.

Alex was too.

“He’s gonna make it through this. Peggy was fine and Philip will be too.” Angelica said and she said it like she meant it.

“Thank you.” Alex sounded relieved, now feeling better that someone else had finally said it.

“I’m still pissed at you, but he is your son, and you do still deserve to be supported through this.” Angelica explained.

“That is totally fair and you can hate me for the rest of our lives as long as Philip is okay.”

“Deal.” Angelica said firmly.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> R&J Blurb: Act 3 Scene 2
> 
> TW: Talk of death, surgery, organs, drugs (safe prescribed ones, but still drugs)

_ “JULIET: Give me my Romeo; and, when he shall die, _

_ Take him and cut him out in little stars, _

_ And he will make the face of heaven so fine _

_ That all the world will be in love with the night, _

_ And pay no worship to the garish sun.” _

 

Theodosia was at work, Theo was home, and so was Aaron, he was working from home again so that Theo wouldn’t have to be alone. It was a school day but asking a kid to go to school when someone they loved was having major surgery was just cruel. Aaron was working at the breakfast bar and Theo was cooking, which she only really did when she was stressed out. Right now she was making pasta, not like boiling it, she was mixing egg into flour on the counter,  _ making _ pasta.

“So what kind of pasta is it gonna be?” Aaron asked.

“Lasagna noodles. I’m making that chicken parm lasagna I like to make.”

Theo’s chicken parm lasagna was like regular lasagna except there were additional layers that consisted of breaded and fried chicken. The entire thing took a long time to prep. The noodles took around 45 minutes. The chicken took an hour. Mixing the ricotta and shredding the other cheese took nearly twenty minutes alone, and then it took 5 minutes to put it together and then about an hour in the oven to cook, during which Theo would do all the cleanup from cooking it.

Aaron hated to see his daughter so stressed, but she did have a healthy method of coping.

“We got all the stuff for it?”

“I made sure before I started after last time.”

“Right. You got the noodles ready, the chicken ready to cook, and then we didn’t have the oil you need to fry the chicken.”

Theo nodded. “You’re hovering.” She commented as she worked her dough.

“Am I?”

“Yes, you are. It’s weird, because usually you don’t. Hovering is mom’s thing.”

“Huh.”

“What did mom say to you?” Theo asked with a sigh.

“Just to keep an eye on you today because of what’s going on.”

“Thirty percent of liver transplant surgeries fail, and that’s without those recipients going through all the other stuff Philip has gone through.”

“What did the doctors say about it?” Aaron asked.

“They said that there was a chance that Philip won’t make it off the table, as they warn with all surgical patients.”

“So they didn’t say anything about him actually dying?”

“They said there was a chance.”

“But did they say that he was going to die?”

“Well no, but,”

“I get that it’s scary Theo, but he’ll be okay. The doctors, they tell you when someone is dying to prepare the family, if they haven’t said anything to Philip’s parents yet, it means he’s not actually dying yet.” Aaron reassured her.

“But in surgery a person can go from fine to dead in seconds.”

“Philip is in the hands of very capable surgeons. The same surgeons that would be trusted to treat the president were he to ever need it. He’ll most likely be fine. If anything, I’d be worried about post-surgery. Will his body accept or reject the liver? When will he be able to leave the hospital? How long until he can return to school? How long will he have to be on immunosuppressants and what will that do to his body?”

“I hadn’t even thought of that…” Theo admitted.

“His body will hopefully accept the liver easily. It’s not a perfect DNA match, but it is 50% of the same DNA which should make the odds a bit better.  He’ll probably take the rest of the school year off, but knowing that his mother is a teacher he probably won’t have to repeat grade 11 because she can teach him at home. And I have no idea about the immunosuppressants however they are slowly but surely coming a long way with getting patients off those drugs eventually from my understanding.” Aaron told her.

She nodded a bit. “It’s still scary.”

“I know sweetheart.” He got up and hugged his daughter.

“I’m gonna make two lasagnas and give one to Philip’s family. He’s in the hospital, his parents are usually there with him, now one of his aunts is recovering from surgery, it can’t be easy for them.”

“I’d imagine not.”

“I’d give a lot if I could go back and change things…” Theo mumbled.

“What do you mean?”

“Well if I had suggested we do something different on the mall that day. Or if I had gone to another mall. Or if I had gotten him to talk to you before we first went out. Or if I’d never gone to the dance…”

“You couldn’t have known that any of that would happen.”

“But now that I do I wish I could change it.”

“There’s a lot of things I wish I could change but Theo, you just gotta let go and focus on that you can do about it now. If you live in a series of regrets and what if’s then you’ll lose sight of the present and the future and you’ll never break the cycle of regret.” Aaron explained to Theo.

Theo nodded and returned to her cooking.

 

When the lasagna was done she got in her dad’s car and drove to The Schuyler’s house, where the Hamilton kids currently were staying and where Peggy would be staying after she got out of the hospital. Casserole dish covered in tin foil in her arms, she went up to the door, took a deep breath and rang the bell.

An older woman answered the door, kids could be heard playing in the house happily, she didn’t look or seem very happy. “What can I do for you?” She asked.

“You don’t know me but I’m Theo Burr, I’m dating your grandson and I wanted to drop this off here, it's lasagna with breaded and fried chicken in it. I made it myself.” She explained.

Her face softened. “Come in.” She said and moved out of the way.

Theo smiled and came inside. 

“Philip hasn’t talked about you to us, but his siblings sure have. They speak very highly of you.” She explained. “I’m Catherine.”

“Nice to meet you.”

Catherine smiled and took the dish and put it in the kitchen.

“It’s already cooked, easily reheated, homemade pasta, no hamburger, um,”

“It sounds wonderful. Most kids your age barely know how to make boxed macaroni and cheese, nonetheless a lasagna.”

Theo blushed a bit at the praise.

“Can you stay a while or do you need to go?” 

“I can stay a while.”

Catherine smiled. “I know you’re probably not in the mood to cook anymore today but me and the kids were going to make some cookies,”

“I’d love to help.” Theo smiled.

 

Cookie making soon got underway and Catherine loved Theo to bits. Philip Sr seemed to be quite fond of her too. The kids were happy she was there too and it was a good distraction from what was happening, not to mention it was doing something good that helped people.

Theo was drying dishes as part of a sort of fire line Catherine, her, and James had going. Catherine washed, Theo dried, James put away. Angie and Al were still in the kitchen wiping down the counter and sweeping. Philip Sr then came into the room sporting a rather emotionless face.

“Hey everyone, I just got a call. There’s news about Philip.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the cliffhanger, but not really tbh


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, clearly I didn't finish posting before I went on my trip, but I'm back now, I have more of a schedule now, and hopefully I'll finish positing this really soon! I'll hopefully start posting my new story soon as well, but I am starting school again so who tf knows. Not me.
> 
> R&J Blurb: Act 3 Scene 3
> 
> TW: Mentions of drugs, mention of fights

_ “FRIAR LAURENCE: Ascend her chamber; hence and comfort her. _

_ But look thou stay not till the watch be set, _

_ For then thou canst pass to Mantua, _

_ Where thou shalt live till we can find a time _

_ To blaze your marriage, reconcile your friends, _

_ Beg pardon of the Prince, and call thee back _

_ With twenty hundred thousand times more joy.” _

 

Alex and Angelica were growing antsy as the 9 hour mark was passing. The doctors gave them a large time span of how long it could take, 8 being the shortest, but to them the longer it took meant the higher likelihood of complications. That’s when a doctor came over to them. “Philip Hamilton’s family?”

“Yes.” Alex said, standing up.

“Philip is out of surgery. It was successful and went very well. I can take you to see him.” The doctor said.

Alex breathed a sigh of relief. “Yes please. Angelica why don’t you go find Eliza and tell her the news?”

Angelica nodded and went off on her own. Alex followed the doctor.

“Like before he was in surgery, you need to wear a gown and mask, and wash your hands, he’s on very strong anti rejection medications and they weaken his immune system so he’s more susceptible to getting sick.”

Alex nodded in understanding. “Will he be awake?”

“Not immediately but he should be awake soon.”

“Will he be sedated more after this?”

“No, not as of right now. He no longer needs the heavy-duty antibiotics or liver failure medications that he did before. Therefore won’t be those severe side effects anymore for us to keep him asleep to avoid.”

Alex nodded in understanding.

 

They soon got to the room. Alex gowned up and washed his hands and pulled a mask on, then went into the room. Philip was still asleep but clearly would be awake soon. Alex took a seat at Philip’s bedside and watched him closely.

Philip’s eyes soon fluttered open. He looked around. “Dad,” He croaked.

“Philip, how ya feeling bud?” Alex smiled and sat on the edge of his chair, closer to Philip.

“Groggy, but not too bad I think. Where’s mom?”

“She’s coming, she was with Aunt Peggy.”

Philip nodded. “Is Aunt Peggy alright?”

“I haven’t heard otherwise.” Alex offered.

“I thought Aunt Angelica would’ve gone to see her and that mom would’ve stayed with you…”

“Mom’s not exactly happy with me right now. I did something really dumb and she’s pissed.” Alex admitted to his son.

“What’d you do?”

“I messed up. That’s all you need to know right now.”

Philip nodded a bit.

Eliza then came in. She ignored Alex and paid attention only to Philip.

“Philip, hi, how are you feeling? I’m sorry I wasn’t here when you woke up.”

“It’s alright mom.”

“I’m so glad you’re okay.” Eliza smiled.

Philip smiled at his mom.

 

That evening once Philip was asleep Eliza looked at Alex. “Can we talk?” She whispered.

Alex nodded.

She moved to a chair beside Alex rather than the one she’d previously been in on the other side of Philip’s bed. “I’ve thought a lot, I have questions.” 

“Go ahead. I’ll tell you anything you want to know.”

“It was only one time, right?”

“Only once, I promise.”

“And you don’t have any feelings for John anymore?”

“No.”

“You guys made sure to be safe?”

“Yes.”

“And John is clean?”

Alex nodded. “He is.”

“It happened in a moment of weakness? It wasn’t planned?”

“It most definitely was not planned. I had previously thought about sleeping on John’s couch, but I didn’t plan to sleep with him.”

Eliza nodded a bit. “Then this is what I have to say about it. You still need to earn back my trust, Alex, but I do understand to an extent. It has been a stressful time and things happen. I haven’t done anything to equate to what you did, but I have thought about how easy life would be if I just left and pretended that I was never a part of this. It’s been rough. I believe you that you haven’t lied to me about anything, so I’m willing to let it go.”

“Really? You’re not gonna leave me?”

“We’ve all done some stupid things the last weeks. Angie beat up a kid at school without being provoked, Al hasn’t done anything at all at school all week and yelled at his teacher,  James left school and tried to come here by himself, Angelica nearly got herself arrested for yelling at a pro-gun person on the street. I ate two boxes of cookies in one sitting, blamed the kids, and helped Angelica scold them for it. It’s not the same level of stupid as what you did, but we’ve all done dumb things the past week or two. Something dumber than what you did though, would be to leave you over it. It was a mistake, it only happened once, and it would really mess up the children. Our family has been through too much already. So no, I’m not leaving you. You can, however, sleep in your office instead.”

Alex nodded. “I probably deserve worse,”

“Sleeping in your office doesn’t just mean that, Philip is gonna be camping on the couch because four flights of stairs to his room on the third floor is too much. You get to wake him up for his meds in the middle of the night and come for him when he calls.”

Alex nodded. “I understand. Thank you ‘Liza.”

“You’re welcome. Angelica tried to convince me to make you sleep in your car, but I’m not that cruel, we don’t need you getting sick.”

“Hey, as long as I can patch things up with you, I don’t care what Angelica thinks of me.” Alex smiled a bit and kissed her hand.

Eliza smiled back at her husband. “Now we just gotta get Philip and Peggy out of the hospital and back to full health and this nightmare will be over.”

“Philip won’t be able to return to school this year at this point will he?” Alex asked.

Eliza shook her head. “No. He could maybe make it back for finals week, but there’s not much point in it. I’ve taken an extended leave of absence from work, with partial pay, by the way. I can teach him what he’s missed and he’ll be back in school next school year.”

“What would I do without you?” Alex asked.

“You’d fall apart Alexander. Honestly. Do you remember how bad off you were when we met?”

Alex chuckled a bit. “You are quite right Eliza. I really was a disaster.” Alex chuckled, and Eliza did with him. 

With the right work and a bit of time, they’d make it through this, and Alex had an idea. He’d write his way out of this not so great situation and Eliza would love him once again.


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> R&J Blurb: Act 2 Scene 5
> 
> TW: Mentions of hospitals, mentions of surgery, mentions of the shooting

_ “JULIET: O God, she comes! O honey nurse, what news? _

_ Hast thou met with him? Send thy man away. _

_ NURSE: Peter, stay at the gate. [Exit Peter.} _

_ JULIET: Now, good sweet nurse,-O lord, why look’st thou _

_ Sad? _

_ Though news be sad, yet tell them merrily; _

_ It good, thou shamest the music of sweet news _

_ By playing it to me with so sour a face. _

_ NURSE: I am a-weary, give me leave a while. _

_ Fie, how my bones ache! What a jaunt have I had! _

_ JULIET: I would thou hadst my bones, and I thy news. _

_ Nay, come, I pray thee, speak; good, good nurse speak.” _

 

“What’s the news? Who called?” Catherine asked, putting what she was holding down and drying her hands. 

“Angelica did. She’s with Peggy but she has all the information on Philip.”

“How is Peggy?”

“Groggy, a little out of it, but that’s to be expected. She should be just fine.” Philip smiled.

“Thank god.” Catherine sighed.

“A- and Philip?” Theo asked.

“Surgery went well. Hopefully this is the beginning of the end of this whole debacle.”

“He’s okay?” Theo asked.

“He’s okay.” Philip smiled.

“Oh thank goodness.” Theo breathed a sigh of relief.

“He’s not ready for everyone to visit yet,” Philip started. “Today it’s just his mom and dad allowed. Tomorrow it isn’t so strict but he won’t be ready for anything too exciting. I think tomorrow some good visitors for him might be Theo and Angie. Angie can do that video calling thingy with the boys here while at the hospital.”

“Sounds good.” Angie smiled.

Theo nodded and smiled.

 

The next day Theo and Angie headed to the hospital. Angelica waited for them at the entrance nearest to where they parked.

“Hi girls,” Angelica greeted. “I know your anxious to see Philip Angie, but why don’t we go say hi to aunt Peggy first and let Theo go see Philip.”

“You don’t have to talk to me like I’m two. I know what you’re doing aunt Angelica.”

“Alright you caught me. Would you be willing?” Angelica asked.

“Of course. Just don’t tire him out too much Theo.”

Theo blushed and covered her face, not saying anything.

“Angie that was mean.” Angelica chuckled. “He’s in the same room as before.” She told Theo and took Angie towards Peggy’s room.

 

Theo headed to Philip’s room. She gowned up and washed her hands and was happy to find that masks were no longer necessary.

Eliza and Alex came out. “He’s been very excited to see you.” Eliza smiled at Theo, who smiled back, and went in.

Philip was sitting up in bed, looking much healthier than when Theo had last seen him. “Hey.” He smiled brightly.

“Philip.” She smiled back and hugged him tightly. “How are you doing?”

“Pretty good. I mean, I just had surgery yesterday, and my immune system has basically been shut off, but all things considered…”

“I’m just glad you’re okay.” Theo explained. “When will you be out of the hospital?”

“If everything stays good, and let’s pray it does, the fifteenth, so Friday.” Philip smiled.

“And how long until you can come back to school?”

He frowned. “It’s at least a three month recovery period. Unfortunately that means I’ll be out the rest of the year.”

“How will you pass grade 11? You’ll have missed three whole months.”

“Mom can teach me from home. I’ll simply rejoin everyone for grade 12. It’ll be fine.” He promised.

“So you’re just confined to your house for the next three months?”

“I can leave the house, it’s just not wise to leave for long or to go do much physical activity.” Philip explained. “But I’ll still try to sneak out to come see you.”

“Don’t you dare Philip, it’s too risky. Besides, my dad has thought a lot about you,” She started.

“And?” Philip prompted excitedly.

“He wants to sit down with you and talk. He’s realized that judging you based off his opinions of your dad isn’t fair.” Theo explained.

“Really?” He asked.

“Really.” Theo smiled.

 

Theo spent as much time as she could visiting Philip after school over the next week and Saturday she was over at his house. His mom and siblings were out shopping and his dad was in his office. Philip obviously was nowhere near 100% yet, but he was much better than he was two weeks ago. He was on a lot of medications and didn’t leave the couch much, but he was at home, he wasn’t suffering from infection and his liver function was fairly normal. He was missed at school, but it could’ve been worse, they could’ve been missing him for other reasons.

 

When Theo wasn’t with Philip, she was doing things to help him or make him feel better. Baking and cooking for him, telling him what was going on at school, anything she could think of to make him feel better.

 

It was Monday night and Theo felt bad because she couldn’t visit Philip due to the fact that she wasn’t feeling 100% and the chance couldn’t be taken of her getting him sick. That’s when she got a call from a number she didn’t recognize. This would normally throw her off, but Philip was supposed to be getting a new phone sometime soon so she assumed it was him and answered the phone.

Philip had been without a phone since the day he’d been shot. It was in his hands when he got up, and therefore went flying when he’d gotten shot. Because of this, it was considered evidence and would be in an evidence room for a long long time. His parents had promised to get him one this week so him and Theo were very impatiently waiting for it.

“Hey.” Theo smiled into the phone.

“Hello Theo.” A deep voice that did not belong to Philip spoke.

“Who is this?” Theo asked, mostly annoyed, but also a little nervous. Theo didn’t give her phone number out to many people, and it wasn’t a 1-800 number.

“You don’t recognize my voice, but you’d recognize my face anywhere.”

“Enough with the cryptics. Tell me who you are before I hang up.”

“Hanging up wouldn’t be wise, young child, I’ve got a very important message for you.”

“Okay Mr I-would-recognize-your-face-anywhere, start talking if your message is so important.”

“You see Theo, I was there the day that your precious Philip got shot. He’s doing much better now yes?”

“I, yes. He is, who are you?”

“Unfortunate. All my hard work and yet it didn’t pay off.”

“What do you mean all your hard work didn’t pay off?”

“You see, sweet Theodosia, I was the one who shot Philip Hamilton. I was the one who soaked the bullets in strong solutions of rare bacteria. I was the one who loaded them into my hand gun and went to the mall. I was the one who shot Philip Hamilton. My shot wasn’t great, I do regret that, but I thought surely the infection would’ve killed him.”

“What are you doing out of jail? How did you get my number? There’s no way you could’ve afforded your bail.” Theo was nervous and shaking.

“None of that matters Theo darling. What does matter, is that I’m excited to finish what I started. Your precious Philip will die at my hand no matter what it takes.”

Theo barely heard the last bit as her phone crashed to the floor, Theo just standing frozen, terrified, and trembling.


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting
> 
> TW: Mentions of hospitals, kidnapping, guns
> 
> R&J Blurb: Act 3 scene 1

_ “TYBALT: Romeo, the love I bear thee can afford _

_ No better term than this: thou art a villain. _

_ ROMEO: Tybalt, the reason, that I have to love thee _

_ Doth much excuse the appertaining rage _

_ To such a greeting. Villain am I none; _

_ Therefore farewell; I see thou know’st me not. _

_ TYBALT: Boy, this shall not excuse the injuries  _

_ That thou hast done me, therefore turn and draw. _

_ ROMEO: I do protest, I never injured thee,  _

_ But love thee better than thou canst devise.” _

 

Philip was watching a movie with his mom and sisters, his dad in the kitchen making problems when Alex got a call. It wasn’t unusual for Alex to get calls at weird times so Philip ignored it and focused on the movie. Alex didn’t speak nearly as much as he listened to whoever was on the other line. When he hung up he looked at Eliza. “Eliza, we’ve got a code pink, level 4.” Alex said calmly.

Philip, nor the other children, knew exactly what the various codes meant, nor the different levels, but they never meant anything good. Philip was pretty sure a code pink meant that there were threats about him, his siblings, or his mom, but he was never quite sure. And he could only assume the level had something to do with how serious it was and how to appropriately react.

Eliza got up and began locking windows and pulling curtains shut in the living room, as Alex did the same in the dining nook and kitchen. “Who is it for?” She asked, also remaining calm. Too calm. The kind of calm when all is not right but there’s too much going on to show emotions. The calm when you are when there’s panic to be felt, but no time for panic. Philip had never felt this calm, but he’d seen it in the people around him many times.

“Number 3.” Alex responded as though this was normal. There was a knock on the door, a very specific one, Alex listened closely and then opened it. There had been 2 SSAs in the house before, now there were an additional 4.

“Mom what’s going on?” James asked.

“Nothing major sweetheart, we’re just being careful.” Eliza explained.

The windows were all shut, locked, and had their curtains drawn, and any non-essential lights turned off, and the SSAs worked it out like this. One at each entry to the house, the front door, the back door, and the garage entry. And the other three watching the Hamilton family. When the movie finished, Eliza took Angie, Al, and James upstairs, accompanied by two agents. Al and James were put to bed in the same room, and the SSAs stayed stationed outside the bedrooms with the doors left open a crack.

“Dad will you please tell me what’s going on?” Philip asked quietly.

“About a half hour ago, the Secret Service received a call from local police, who’d been contacted by Aaron Burr. According to him, Theo got a phone call from a number she didn’t recognize, the person on the other end claimed to be the man who shot you and said he was going to finish the job. They are working on tracing the call and trying to figure out where it came from. We have no idea if this is real yet, so please don’t panic, but as you know, we have to take the threats seriously. Until we receive word on what to do next we’ve gone quiet. No cellphones for anyone, curtains drawn, house fairly dark, and obviously there’s more SSAs around.” Alex explained.

Philip nodded a bit. “Will life ever go back to normal?” Philip asked after a couple minutes of quiet.

“It will. Soon the guy who shot you will be locked up and he won’t see the light of day again, I promise.”

“I didn’t mean that dad. I meant like, normal normal. No more threats against our lives, no more being bombarded by press, no more having to repaint my car, no more secret service agents. Normal.”

Alex looked down and wrung his hands. “Well, the secret service agents will probably stop a couple months after I leave office, but the other stuff, I can’t say. After taking the position I’m in, I’ll kinda always be in the limelight. If I leave politics, eventually it’ll calm down, but I can’t say when. I hope for you and your brothers and sister’s sake that things will calm down soon.”

Philip nodded a bit. “I remember when grandpa first took office, and appointed you Treasury Secretary. I was so excited about being treated so special. Now I hate it. Just wanna be normal for once. It’d be nice to worry about colleges or something instead of  will dad get shot at work today.” Philip admitted.

“I’m really sorry bud.”

“I don’t blame you. I blame, the circumstances surrounding the situation.” Philip explained.

Alex nodded a bit.

Philip eventually fell asleep on the couch once again, and Alex on the other couch.

 

The next morning there was no new news and they were still under ‘quiet’ protocol. James and Al weren’t happy about not being able to go outside, so Alex did his best to entertain them while Eliza and Angie worked on other things. 

“Mom are you sure there is nothing I can do to help?”

“What day is it today?” Eliza asked.

“The nineteenth.”

“Of what month?”

“April?”

“Then what you can do is this, keep your butt on that couch and heal; that’s how you help. Your surgery was less than two weeks ago. You’re only allowed up for the bathroom and to do some gentle stretching. Anything else is off the table.”

Philip groaned but listened to his mother.

 

When Friday came with no further threats to Philip’s safety, and seemingly no truth behind the phone call Theo got the ‘quiet time’ protocol was called off. 

Philip was home alone with one SSA agent, Sydney. His dad had gone to his actual office in the treasury building, and Eliza was out shopping with the kids. Philip was on the couch and Sydney was watching him from just a few feet away at the kitchen counter, as she was having a quick lunch. The home landline began ringing. Philip answered it.

“Hey Philip.” Theo’s voice came over the phone sounding far far too calm.

“Hi Theo. Is something wrong?” He asked.

“No, but I’m outside your house. Could you come out for a minute? There’s something I gotta tell you in person.”

“Alright. I’ll be out in a second.” Philip said and hung up. “I’m just checking the mail.” Philip told Sydney.

“Alright.” She said, and watched him. The mail box wasn’t on the house, but at the bottom of the stairs that lead to the front porch.

Philip went outside and looked around for Theo. He didn’t see her but there was a black van right in front of the house with the engine running and no driver. Philip’s eyes widened and he tried to run back to the house. Something was in his way and before he could say or do anything more, something heavy hit his head and the world went black.

\--

Philip hadn’t been out of Sydney’s sight twenty seconds when she heard a dull bang and ran to the front door. A masked person was throwing Philip into the back of his van. She quickly pulled out her gun and tried to shoot, but by the time she got the damn safety off with her shaking hands, the quick and prepared  assailant was safe in his van. She tried to shoot his tires out, but he was driving in a zigzag pattern, making it harder to try and shoot, and before long the driver was too far away for her to try anymore.

Sydney stood there in the street gun still in her hand and turned on her speaker to speak to headquarters and her fellow SSA’s.

“This is agent 7490. Please call me and alert local authorities that Philip John Hamilton, 16 year old male, has been kidnapped by a man driving a black Chevrolet Express Van, partial Washington DC license plate FN-23. Over.”

Sydney’s phone began ringing. She quickly answered.

“What happened?” Some senior at headquarters asked.

“I was alone, assigned to Philip Hamilton when he said he wanted to go check the mail. I watched from afar, but apparently too far. By the time I heard a bang and got outside a masked man was throwing him in the back of a black chevrolet express van. I drew my weapon and unfortunately took too long to get the safety off. By the time my weapon was armed, the suspect was already in the vehicle and driving off. I attempted to shoot out his tires but was unable to.”

“Alright guys, we’ve got a code yellow! Philip John Hamilton, 16 year old, male, taken by a masked man driving a black chevrolet express, partial DC license plate FN-23. This is not a drill guys get on it. Alert local authorities and contact the family, get them to a safe location, we don’t know if this is an isolated attack.” The person who Sydney was on the phone with said loudly, announcing to the floor people, who took care of operations behind the scenes.


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Guns, kidnapping

Theo had been out on a walk, life had been stressful since she’d gotten that single, threatening phone call, or that’s what she said to her father.

That was an hour and a half ago. Theo said she’d maybe be 45 minutes at the latest and now Aaron was worried. He got in his car and began driving around looking for her, radio silent and windows wide open, slowly trolling down the streets near the best walking paths near the house. He had already tried calling, and texting, and tracking her phone. Nothing had provided any results. Aaron pulled over and pulled out the business card to the Secret Service Agent who was the lead investigator on the case about Theo’s phone call. He dialed the number and called.

“Steven Parker, who is this?” He answered the phone.

“It’s Aaron Burr, you said to call if anything else happened with the threats situation involving my daughter Theo?”

“Did she get another call? Because I don’t know if you’ve turned on your television, or listened to the radio, in the last hour, but if you have you’d know what’s happening, and that could be very important right now.”

“What’s happening? I haven’t been near a TV or a radio.” Aaron asked.

“Philip Hamilton was kidnapped.”

“Oh god.” Aaron mumbled.

“What is it Senator Burr?”

“My daughter, Theo, I, she’s missing too.”

 

The next couple minutes were a blur as Aaron was instructed to come to Steven’s office. He did that and gave Steven the information.

Things on Aaron’s mind was currently comprised by one t-chart. Things he currently knew, and the things he didn’t. Things he knew, Theo had asked to go out for a walk two and a half hours ago and hadn’t come home, making her an hour and 45 minutes late. She wasn’t answering calls or texts, and he couldn’t track her cell. Philip Hamilton had been kidnapped two hours ago by a man in a black van. Things he didn’t know, pretty much anything else.

Theodosia then came into the building, in scrubs, she’d come straight from work. “Aaron what’s going on?” She asked when she got over to him. 

“Theo’s missing, and Philip Hamilton was kidnapped at the exact same time as when she had gone out. She’s not at Nathalie’s or any of her other friends’ houses. They think it’s possible that the two are connected.”

“Oh god.” Theodosia’s hands moved to cover her mouth.

 

The next hours were a blur of the couple being grilled on every detail of their daughter’s life, it might seem like hyperbole, but realistically, it might just have been that many questions. 

“Unfortunately, Mr and Mrs Burr, it’s probable that your daughter is another victim of the man who kidnapped Philip Hamilton, we are working very hard to try and find them and I currently have guys working on remotely turning on the location on your daughter’s phone, which would allow us to track her. Until then, we just have to hope that she either went to a friend’s house and is safe, or is with Philip Hamilton who we know what to look for to find him.” Steven explained to them.

And then there was nothing. Aaron and Theodosia had to sit and wait. And wait. And wait. All they could do was wait and hope that their daughter would turn up.

“This is my fault, if I hadn’t let her leave the house alone,” Aaron started.

“It’s not your fault Aaron. You couldn’t have known this would happen.” Theodosia told him.

“What if we never see her again?” Aaron asked quietly.

“Don’t thinking like that Aaron, we will see our daughter again. Alive, to boost.” Theodosia said firmly.

“But Theodosia, if Theo is with Philip Hamilton, there’s a good chance we won’t see her alive again.”

“I refuse to think like that. We will see our daughter again. And she will be healthy and fine. And everything will be alright.” Theodosia put her foot down.

“What if it’s not?”

“I’m not entertaining the thought any longer Aaron. I will be optimistic about this. And i suggest you join me in the notion.” Theodosia snapped at her husband.

Aaron went quiet. Theodosia was right. He couldn’t think like that. Theo would just have to be alright. She just had to be.

 

\--

 

Alex was at his work office, not his home one when the SSA listened to a message, and immediately turned the lockdown procedures button on. Metal covered the windows in a fashion similar to how garage doors closed and the doors locked. 

“What’s going on?” Alex asked, standing up, partially because he was startled, partially as a sort of respect type thing.

“You son has been kidnapped. We are going into lock down for your safety.” The SSA explained.

“Which son?” Alex asked, sounding very scared.

“Philip Hamilton.”

Alex clutched his chest with one hand, covered his mouth with the other, and sat back down, quiet which was unfortunately a newer but now more common occurrence.

 

Eliza had a shopping cart half full of groceries, James and Al both asking for snacks and calling the other’s snack awful as though it would increase the chance of them getting their own snack more. Angie on the other hand was walking in front of the cart, being very picky about the things on the list _and_ ensuring what they bought was from ‘honest’ ‘good’  companies. Eliza was ready to pull her hair out. 

The SSAs with them then closed the gap between them and Eliza. “Mrs Hamilton, I’m sorry to say but this shopping trip is over right now. We need to get you and the children to a safe location.” One explained.

“What’s happened?”

“I’ll explain once we’re in private. It’s not good.”

“Not again.” Eliza  mumbled and gathered her children, abandoning their shopping cart, and following the SSAs out of the store.

 

Alex, Eliza, and the three youngest Hamilton children were soon brought to the same place as each other. Alex tightly hugged them.

“What are we gonna do Alex?” Eliza asked, sounding helpless.

“Move to Canada. The worst thing that can happen there is like, losing a hockey game, or dropping a perfectly good, full, double-double.” Alex joked.

“We need a real plan Alex, I can’t keep going through this pain.”

“We’ll figure something out. Try not to worry. Philip has survived a lot, This’ll be nothing compared to what he’s been through.”

“I sure hope you’re right Alex. I can’t lose him.”

“We won’t lose him. I promise.”

“Alexander don’t make promises you can’t keep.”

 

Eventually they were moved again, to a sort of hotel room, right there in headquarters for the Secret Service. Alex was held back from going to the room by someone asking him more questions. He was then heading back to the room with the knowledge that Theo Burr was most likely with Philip. That’s when he bumped into Aaron in the hallway.

“B- Burr. I didn’t realize you were here.” Alex said awkwardly.

“I could say the same thing.” Aaron responded, just as bewildered by this.

“We both know what’s going on, correct?”

“Correct.” Aaron nodded.

“I think, that in light of these recent events, we should call a truce. We’re in this together for the long haul, Aaron, it’s gonna be a lot worse if we let this petty feud continue.” Alex explained.

“I agree, what terms do this truce include?”

“No more fighting each other. We need to focus on fighting together to get our kids back.”

Aaron nodded in agreement. “Alright, no more fighting each other. We’ll fight with each other to get our kids back because I’ll be damned if anyone hurts my daughter. Or your son.” He said, extending a hand for Alex to shake, to seal the agreement.

“And the man who hurts my son or your daughter will have hell to pay.” Alex added and firmly shook Burr’s hand.


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Guns, kidnapping, situations closely resembling suicide.
> 
> R&J Blurb: Act 3 Scene 1

_ “TYBALT: I am for you. [Drawing] _

_ ROMEO: Gentle Mercutio, put thy rapier up. _

_ MERCUTIO: Come, sir, your passado. [They fight.} _

_ ROMEO: Draw, Benvolio; beat down their weapons. _

_ Gentlemen, for shame, forbear this outrage! _

_ Tybalt, Mercutio, the Prince expressly hath  _

_ Forbid this bandying in Verona streets. _

_ [Tybalt under Romeo’s arm stabs Mercutio, then flies with his followers.]” _

Theo had been on a walk when all the sudden she was grabbed from behind and had a gun pressed to her temple. “Be quiet and get in the van.” A deep voice, the one from the phone call, spoke.

Theo did as told, terrified and freezing rather than trying to fight or flee.

“Give me your phone.” He demanded.

She handed it over with shaking hands.

He took tucked it into his back pocket with one hand, while the other stayed holding her wrist. He tied her hands and ankles together and gagged her, also tying her so she was tied to the inside of the van and couldn’t try to ‘run’ if given the chance. He then got into the front of the car and began driving. He eventually got out and came to the back again, he had the gun lazily tucked into his waistband of his jeans.

He pulled the gag down held up a disposable prepaid phone. “We’re going to call your precious boyfriend. You’ll talk to him. Don’t tell him anything is wrong, but get him to come out of his house. Do anything else and I promise you’ll regret it.”

Theo did as told, providing him the number and praying Philip wouldn’t answer. He did though, and Theo did as told. The gag was resecured. She tried but was unable to hear much, and simply prayed she wouldn’t hear a gunshot. She didn’t hear any but Philip’s limp body soon joined her and the doors to the van were shut again and they were driving again, like a maniac now, and Theo could hear gunshots.

Theo looked and noticed that Philip wasn’t tied up at all, and she nudged him, praying he’d wake up.

Philip didn’t wake up, but instead Theo smelt something funny, and soon joined Philip in laying on the van floor, unconscious.

 

When Philip woke up, he was sitting in chair, bound to it with fairly thick, tight ropes. He then saw his shooter, a name whose name was apparently George something with an E, looking happily at a collection of things that would probably be used to torture him. Then Philip saw Theo. She was tied up in another chair, not far from his and facing him, but far enough that they’d never be able to scoot over to each other without getting caught. 

George smiled a bit. “I see you’re both awake. How lovely. Now the fun may begin.”

“This is insane. Your problem is with me and more specifically my father. Let Theo go.” Philip demanded.

“I’m afraid I can’t do that. She knows too much.” George shrugged.

“Then at least have the decency to not hurt her, like I said, this is about you and me, not her.”

“I’ll entertain the thought. In the meantime, you aren’t leaving this building alive, but there’s no fun in killing you quickly. You’re gonna suffer, and the medical examiner will know, and your mother and father will have to hear about how I tortured you, broke your bones, probably caused your death by smashing your head in. Or maybe your death will be the result of me torturing you for long enough your body just gives up. Maybe your liver will be rejected and start failing again, and that’s what will kill you. Ah, the possibilities are endless.”

“I don’t get why you want to hurt Philip, but George, before you start, think about this. If you hurt him, you’ll be arrested. If you kill him, you probably won’t leave this warehouse or the land it’s on alive either. But if you give up and let us go right now, you could get away. You could just run for it. Get some fake ID and flee the country. You don’t have to do this.” Theo tried to stop this.

“Life has nothing to offer me if I can’t bring down the gross, ignorant, arrogant, self-centered man known as Alexander Hamilton. I’ll die at peace, knowing that his entire life will be thrown out of whack by my actions.” George said and turned to Philip.

Philip couldn’t even recognize what was happening before he was blinded with pain and the last thing he heard before blacking out again was Theo screaming.

 

When Philip woke up again, his body ached.

“Why kill him, when you could get a lot of money for him and me?” Theo was asking George.

“Because people don’t pay ransom demands.”

“Then you clearly don’t know my father as well as you claim. You could name any number and he’d find a way to come up with the money in hours and he’d pay cash in full.” Philip mumbled, quickly understanding what the conversation was about. 

“He’s right.” Theo said. “And my dad isn’t like that, but my mother worries. A lot. She’d probably go behind my dad’s back and pay just for my safe return.”

The gears could be seen turning in George’s head.

“One of your conditions of our safe release could be that they allow you to escape. You get time to leave the country or you don’t return us.” Theo added.

“You may be onto something. Yes killing Philip would be more effective, but if I play my cards right there could be just as much trauma without killing him.” George said to Theo as though Philip wasn’t there.

“So contact our parents and make some ransom demands.”

“I’m not doing anything yet. I want to have some fun before that. Besides, I’ll need some more disposable phones before I can do that.” George chuckled a bit. “Besides, I’d still like to have some fun right now. Theo, would you like to get the chance at winning Philip 12 hours of safety from my torture kit, I might even bother to give him some painkillers if you cooperate nicely. And if the odds really are in your favour, you might just be able to escape from my grasp.”

“Yes! Yes. Please. I’ll do anything.” Theo spoke desperately.

“Theo don’t agree to it, you don’t know what it is. I’m not worth your life or your health or your mental stability.” Philip said.

“I’m doing it Philip. I want you to be safe and, the chance of potential freedom? I’m not giving that up. I’ll do it.”

“Wonderful.” George grabbed something Philip couldn’t see until he held it up. It was a handgun. “This gun can hold 6 bullets at once. It currently only has one, as you can see,” George showed Theo.

Theo looked and nodded a bit.

“I’m going to untie one of your hands. You decide whether or not you aim the gun at me, or your own temple. You win if you aim at yourself and get an empty chamber, or aim at me and get the bullet. I win if you aim at yourself and get the bullet, or if you aim at me and get an empty chamber, I think that makes it obvious when you will lose.” George said as he readied the gun for Theo, shuffling the chamber clearly so Theo had a fair shot of not getting shot or of shooting George.

“Theo it’s not worth it.” Philip begged her to not play.

Theo took the gun once her hand was free and looked down at it.

“Take a minute darling. A lot is riding on your decision.” George smiled at her.

Philip looked like he would be sick.

Theo’s hand was surprisingly steady as she brought the gun to her own temple. Philip knew he’d be shaking if in her situation. “Theo please don’t do this. It’s not worth it.”

“Like you would do anything different.” Theo pointed out.

Philip didn’t have a response. If roles were reversed, he’d probably be doing the exact thing she was.

Theo squeezed her eyes shut and pulled the trigger.

Philip wanted to look away but couldn’t as Theo pulled the trigger.

_ Click. _

Click. Not bang. She had an empty chamber. Theo was okay. She won George’s dumb game. She handed the gun back to George compliantly, knowing that if she tried to shoot she’d likely not get to the bullet in time to use it effectively. George took it and his torture bag and disappeared into one of the small rooms in the corner of the otherwise totally empty warehouse.

“Despite what you may think Philip, I do have an idea what I’m doing. Please, trust me. We’re gonna get out of this. All you gotta do is listen to me and trust me. Can you do that?”

“Of course. I trust you with my life.” Philip said. It was something couples often said, yet Philip never thought he’d be in a scenario where that wasn’t a metaphor, which wasn’t a common thing, and was a very terrifying thing. All Philip could do was what he said he would. Trust Theo with his life.


	31. Chapter 31

Over the next what Philip assumed to be days, or maybe a week. Him and Theo, but mostly him, were basically tortured and beaten much more. George repeatedly played his sick game with Theo and she had yet to lose miraculously, however not once had she tried shooting at George and it put Philip on edge every time. Philip was becoming more and more worried; about Theo, and about his liver without his meds. This was about him and George or more accurately his father and George. Theo was an unlucky pawn in Eacker’s sick plan.

It wasn’t until one day when George turned Philip so he was facing a wall and couldn’t see what was happening and did something to Theo that made her scream bloody-murder for over an hour. And it wasn’t for another couple hours that he turned Philip back around. Theo looked fairly okay, but those screams weren’t for nothing. Theo was passed out and Philip anxiously waited for her to wake up.

Theo eventually began to stir.

“Theo what happened? What did he do to you?” Philip asked.

“What do you mean? He turned you around and knocked me out.”

“But the screams…”

“What screams?”

“You screamed like he was actually killing you for over an hour.”

“I was knocked out almost as quickly as possible after you were turned around. And my throat feels fine. I wasn’t screaming.”

“I can’t do this anymore…” Philip mumbled. “The physical beatings is one thing, but the mind games and tricks he plays on us are really messing me up.” Philip frowned.

“I know. But we just gotta wait it out. Someone will find us. We just gotta give it more time. They could be right outside for all we know.” 

\--

“It’s been nine days! They could’ve left the country by now!” Alexander was getting frustrated at the slow progress.

“They haven’t crossed the border.” An agent reassured them.

“How can you be sure?” Alex asked.

“Because anyone who’s been crossing the border who looks at all similar to George Eacker has had their car thoroughly searched and it'd be hard to cross illegally with the children in tow. There’s a country wide warrant for his arrest. He can’t go anywhere in public without being arrested.”

“We’re right near the coast! If he has a boat, or knows how to steal a boat, they could be anywhere!” Aaron exclaimed.

“It’d be very hard to leave the country over water. The coast guard has been watching to see if it does perhaps happen.”

Alex frowned. “Well there has to be something more than this!” He was getting desperate to see his son. His phone then pinged with a notification, an email, which he’d ignore, until he realized it was sent from the email address justtheo.burr@gmail.com. “Aaron, is this Theo’s email?” Alex asked, showing it to Aaron.

“Yes! Open the email!” He said.

“You got an email from Theodosia?” One of the officers asked.

“Yes.” Alex said. He pulled his glasses out and put them on. “It reads, ‘Hello Mr Hamilton, Mr Burr, and the dozens of cops who will read this. It’s your friend George Eacker, I’m having lots of fun with your kids, but they’re getting annoying. Give me 2790 (930 for Theo, 1855 for Philip), bitcoin and 24 hours to escape, and they’ll be returned. Fail to pay and you won’t see them alive again. While you ponder this, enjoy some photos, details to where the bitcoin can be paid will be included after the photos.’ And then there’s uh,” Alex trailed off as he looked at the photos of mostly Philip’s beaten up body.

“930 bit whatever? What kind of ransom demand is that? I have thousands sitting in savings right this very second!” Burr said like it was no big deal.

“Aaron, one bitcoin is about 5300 dollars. The ransom for Theo is 5 million, and 10 for Philip.” Alex said quietly.

Aaron went quiet for a second, thinking. “Me and Theodosia have a fair amount of savings but it’s nowhere near that. We have mortgage, car payments, debt, we’ve never been the best budgeters.” Aaron frowned.

“What happened to being a trust fund baby?” Alex snorted, calling back on the memory of Aaron bragging about being a trust fund baby in high school and the first year of university.

“University tuition.” Aaron mumbled. “And Theodosia had massive debts when we met.” He sighed.

“I don’t have room to talk really. Me and Eliza put away 16,600 at the end of each month into various savings accounts, and we have been for 6 years, but that means even with our savings and all the kids college funds we’d only have a tenth of the ransom for Philip.” Alex frowned. “Sale of our house could get us closer to a third of it but,” He muttered to himself.

“It doesn’t matter because no one is paying these ransom demands. We have a week and we can trace the general location from where the email was sent. We’ll find them, and there will be no need for ransom demands to be paid.” An officer said.

 

Not too long later a tech guy figured it out. “North-western North Carolina. The email was sent from somewhere in North-western North Carolina.” 

“Okay, now we can begin searching.” An officer told Aaron and Alex and people began to get tasks of things to do.

 

Three days after the ransom demands came the officers on the case had gathered a lot of information and evidence as to the whereabouts of Philip, Theo, and Eacker. One of the lead officers on the case was in North Carolina and was on a video call with Alex and Aaron.

“So we’ve tracked them and we’ve found an empty warehouse with a black Chevrolet Express outside, with a license plate FN-2387, so we have good reason to believe it’s them. We have more officers coming in and we’re getting ready to move in. At this rate, if this is them, the kids will be safe in a matter of hours most likely.” The officer was proud to report.

“And if it’s not?” Alex asked.

“We’ll find them.” The officer reassured.

“If they are in there, what's the plan?” Aaron asked next.

“The warehouse has a couple windows and some skylights. We’ll utilise these to get sights on Eacker, and we’ll take him out. Then, once we’re sure that Eacker doesn’t have backup, we’ll go in and get the children.”

Aaron nodded a bit. “Taking Eacker out, that means…” Aaron trailed off, asking.

“He’s not leaving the warehouse alive unless he walks out unarmed with his hands up.”

Alex nodded. “Good.”

Alex and Aaron stayed on the call as a SWAT team arrived. The guys set themselves up and things were moving quickly.

“Do you really think the kids are in there?” Alex asked Aaron.

“I hope so.”

“I just want them to be okay. This was never about Theo, she doesn’t deserve this.”

“Philip didn’t deserve this anymore than she did. And he hasn’t had his meds, you gotta be pretty worried about his liver.” Aaron said.

Alex nodded. “I really need them to be okay.” Alex said.

The lead detective on the case then popped his head back into the van were the computer with the video call Alex and Aaron were a part of. “So, the kids are definitely in there, we haven’t spotted George Eacker yet, but we can’t get sights on the office in the building, so he could very well be in there. We aren’t going to move in yet though.”

“Do the kids look okay?” Alex asked.

“They look pretty beaten up, but they both appear to be awake and alert, which is good.”

Alex nodded.

“How much longer do you think it’ll be until the kids are out?”

“Could be minutes, could be hours. Like I said, we’re waiting on getting sights on Eacker.”

Someone then came over the detective’s radio. “Boss, we’ve got sights on Eacker.”

“Do we have a clean shot?” He asked.

“He’s moving too fast, he’s now too close to the kids, he’s-” The sound of a gunshot cut everything off. The fact that there was a sound, meant there wasn’t a silencer, which means it wasn’t SWAT team member’s gun. It was Eackers.


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Guns, shooting, violence, implied blood

“What the hell did you guys do?!?” George came out of the office, moving around quickly and yelling at Philip and Theo.

“What do you mean?” Theo asked.

“We never did anything.” Philip stated calmly.

“It’s crawling with police outside! How did you contact them?! How do they know you’re here?!”

“We never contacted them. We swear.” Theo said.

“Well they found us somehow, and I don’t think they’ve got my 15 million.”

“We swear it wasn’t us.” Philip repeated.

“Maybe they traced your stupid ass email.” Theo offered.

“Don’t sass me.” George threatened.

“Or what?” Philip asked.

“Times up for you, it can be for her too.” George said.

“What do you mean, time’s up for Philip?” Theo asked. 

“This.” George said as he finally stopped pacing. He aimed at Philip and pulled the trigger, but in the split second, between George pulling the trigger and the bullet leaving the gun; George fell to the floor and the gun ended up pointed at the ceiling, harming no one.

Theo shouted as this happened and Philip was simply in shock. He looked at Eacker. There was a bullet hole in his head. He looked up, there was a bullet hole in the roof too. He shuddered knowing the one in the roof had been intended for his own head.

 

A couple seconds later cops and EMTs flooded the building and made quick work of untying Philip and Theo and loading them into stretchers. It was a blur to Philip.

“We aren’t that badly hurt.” Theo mumbled. 

“You never know what internal injuries you may have and it’s standard procedure.” The EMT told her.

 

The kids were soon brought to a local hospital, where their respective fathers were waiting. 

Alex rushed over to Philip and hugged him tightly. “Oh Pip.”

“Hi dad.” Philip mumbled.

“Oh god, you’re okay. Thank god. You scared me and your mother so bad, I,” Alex began crying.

“It’s okay dad. I’m fine. I’m safe. Eacker is dead. It’s over.”

“I know but I could’ve lost you. You could lose your liver. Never again.” Alex said.

“What do you mean?”

“It won’t happen again. I swear.”

“But how?”

“I will be resigning from my job. I’ll go back to being a lawyer, I can make more money anyway. I can go back to politics when you and your siblings are much older, and don’t live in the same house. I can’t endanger you anymore.”

“You don’t have to, dad.”

“Hey, your grandfather wanted to as well, but he’s gonna finish his term. We just want to keep you and your brothers and your sister safe.”

“But your job means so much to you.”

“Philip, your safety, your life, means more to me than anything else ever could. You are my son. I won’t endanger you anymore. I won’t ditch you anymore. I’ll find time for my family from now on. Maybe I’ll even be able to go back to fiction writing. I’ll have the time.” Alex explained.

Philip hugged his dad tightly. “I love you, dad.”

“I love you too Pip. So much.”

\--

Theo was getting checked over by a nurse in a room just down the hall from Philip when a familiar bald black man entered the room.

“Hi dad.” Theo spoke quietly upon seeing her father.

“Theo.” He whispered. “Are you okay?”

“Yes dad. I’m okay.”

“I was so scared.”

“I was too.”

“I’m so glad you’re alright.” Aaron said.

“I won’t lie, daddy, it was scary.” She began tearing up.

He pulled her into a gentle hug. “I know sweetheart. You’re safe now. No one’s ever gonna hurt you again.”

“Promise?”

“I promise sweetie.”

“Can I still see Philip? It’s thanks to him I escaped with only minor injuries.”

“Me and Alexander have, met a truce. We came to it in the middle of this disaster, and I won’t seek to actively destroy said truce.”

“Is that a yes?”

“I’d still like to talk to Philip, but I think so.”

Theo smiled. “Thank you.” She smiled.

 

After a while, Theo fell asleep. Aaron wandered over to Philip’s room and knocked. Alex opened the door.

“Do you mind if I talk with Philip? Theo’s asleep.” 

“Not at all. I’ll go sit with her.” Alex smiled softly. He explained to Philip and left.

“Hello Philip.”

“Mr Burr.” Philip nodded.

“I came to talk about Theo.”

“Is she okay?”

“She’s fine. She’s, she’s a lot better, a lot happier, when you’re around.”

Philip perked up a bit.

“I’m not going to stand in the way of you dating her. But you treat her like a gentleman, you hear me?”

“Yes, sir.” Philip said.

“You’re a good kid. I was wrong to not trust you.”

“Thank you.”

“Just, don’t break her heart.”

“I would never do so intentionally.”

“Good. We have an understanding then.”

“Yes.” Philip agreed. “And a mutual goal.”

“What would that be?”

“Protecting Theo.”

Aaron hummed in agreement.

“Thank you again.”

Aaron just nodded. “Get well soon.”

“Thank you Mr Burr.”

“Of course. So what exactly are your injuries like? You looked pretty banged up.”

“It’s mostly superficial actually. But they are worried about my liver. Nine days no meds less than a month after the transplant is a recipe for disaster.” Philip explained.

Aaron nodded a bit. “That’s fair. Good thing most of it’s superficial, last thing you need is more injuries. Well I’ll send your dad back, and if you need anything, Theo is just down the hall.” He told Philip.

“Thank you. For everything.”

Aaron nodded. “Of course.”

“Hey, can you just tell Theo that uh, just tell her thank you and that she was right. She’ll understand.”

“Can do.” Aaron smiled a bit.

“Thank you Mr Burr.” Philip said and laid back as Aaron left the room. Things really did turn out okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so technically this is the last chapter, but I do have a sort of epilogue/a second 'last chapter' written for those that don't want this to be the end, or those that just generally want more of the story. I'll probably post it in like a couple days or when y'all harass me enough to post it. Thank you for reading this far, and for all the love given to this story.


End file.
